The Cullens do Wife Swap
by Rhoda2611
Summary: The Cullen kids decide to get back at Carlisle and Esme, so they sign up for Wife Swap. They are going to make this episode of Wife Swap the most memorable of all. Their will be a few surprises thrown into the story. This is my first story so please r&r. Story is coming to a close soon, rated T for language.
1. The Application

**So this is my first fanfic, I got this idea from reading other peoples versions, after about a week of reading these I started coming up with ideas of how I could write a story based around Twilight and Wife Swap, for those who've already read this chapter I am updating it, seeing as all my chapters have gotten better as I've wrote this. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Twilight characters *sighs***

**The rest of the story is mine though *yeah!***

_Emmett's POV_

"So what are we going to do then?" I asked.

"How about, burn all their clothes?" Alice suggested.

"Superb idea Alice, just one thing that would only be a great idea if the person we were targeting was you." Edward concluded.

"Edward..." Bella began.

"No Edwards's right." Rose said. "We need to think of something else."

No-one had any ideas. You be wondering to why we were doing this. Last month Carlisle and Esme got back at each and everyone of us, without us even noticing. So we had decided that we were going to do something back to them.

Carlisle and Esme targeted each of the _couples, _as you might say and worked together to get back at us, but they were extremely sneaky. They targeted Alice and Jasper first with the unknown help of Jacob. Carlisle stopped all of Alice's credit cards for three weeks, and Esme hid all of Jaspers war belongings.

For Rose and I they constantly created messes, in our room around the house...etc, and Rose kept complaining at me. So I started to get back at Rose, which was basically our parents plan.

For Bella and Edward, they got Bella to help them by covering up their minds. They told her they were planning a surprise and they didn't want Edward to accidently find out, their _surprise _was pretending to get rid of all of Edward's music, so guess what Edward did, he got angry at Bella and threw her books out to see how she liked it. Imagine how she felt when she found out, she had a fight with Edward, and that went on for about a week.

"Wife Swap..." I said.

To me it seemed like a great idea, our parents would be separated for two weeks, Carlisle would have to deal with the new _mother _and Esme would have to deal with the mothers family, so it would a great plan.

"Really Emmett? Wife Swap?" Rose snickered at me.

"OMG! That's a great idea, let's do it! Please, pretty please?" Alice begged. "I can sort out the paper work, and Emmett or Edward can do the video."

They all eventually nodded in agreement.

_Alice's POV_

I went straight to the computer and got up the required document that we would need to fill out. I printed it out immediately, and started to fill it in. As I looked through the form it seemed that this would require more effort than I first thought.

"Guys... I may need your help with this." I called out to everyone.

Everyone came straight to the study room. We all pulled up chairs around the table, before we started anything.

Wife Swap Application Form

**Family Name: **_Cullen_

"We can't all be Cullen, where-ever we go me and Jasper are the Hale's" Rose complained.

"Fine then."

I added to the form that two members of the family were Hale's.

"Guy's we need to sort out our relationships as well, us kids can't be dating anyone else and some of us are going to have to be _blood _related as well, so that it won't seem so weird that Carlisle and Esme have so many _adopted _children." Edward said.

"We'll sort it out in a minute," I said.

**Fathers Name and Age: **_Carlisle Aged 35_

**Mothers Name and Age: **_Esme Aged 33_

**Names and Ages of the Children:**

_Emmett 18_

_Jasper 18_

_Rosalie 18_

_Edward 17_

_Isabella 17_

_Alice 17_

_Renesmee 17_

_Jacob 20_

"Are we really including Jacob into this?" Rose asked.

"We have to, since he practically lives here, and plus it will be more fun." Edward concluded.

"We have to put down somewhere that we are all adopted, don't forget that." Bella said.

**Responsibilities in the Family**

**Child care: **_Esme_

**Shopping: **_Alice_

"Of course it would be Alice, she allows no-one else to shop." Jasper said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

**Cleaning and cooking:**

"Guys we know Esme cleans the house, but what about cooking, no-one apart from Jacob and Nessie eats."

"Alice just put down Esme, it will come across as us being spoilt brats." Rose said

**Family diet:**

"_Vegetarians"_ Everyone said

"But put down that only two members of the family eat meat, other wise Jake and Nessie will kill us." Bella said

**Problems that may occur:**

_The children like to play planks, mainly the boys._

_The girls like to shop a lot._

_The boys spend most of their time playing around on games._

_Everyone has a bit of a temper._

_The boys like to fight, but the girls sometimes will join in if they have offended them in anyway._

_If you offend one of them, you have offended all._

**Does the family own any pets:**

"Yes..." Rose said. "We have a huge dog."

"Rose," Everyone complained.

"Put down he's a stray, sometimes he's here, sometimes he's not. At least it would explain itself, if Jacob showed up here in his other form." Rose defended herself.

And with that the form was completed.

"Okay now can we sort out our relationships?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I chirped.

"Jasper and I are twins, everyone knows that so what about everyone else?" Rose asked.

"Nessie and I will have to be some sort of relation, would it work out if we were twins, or would it be better if we were brother and sister?" Edward asked.

"We put down that Nessie was the same age as you so you're gonna have to be twins," I said.

"If we have two sets of twins that means the rest of us can be unrelated, otherwise it may cause some sort of suspicion," Bella started to say "But if we need to change it a little, I'm sure Emmett and I can be shown as blood brother and sister, and that would work seeing as he's older than we, from what we put down,"

"We'll do that if need be, put for now I think it will be fine as it is," Edward told her

"Right time to start on the video, everyone into their stations..." I said.

_I hope that this is a better version of my first chapter, I wanted to update it a while back but just left it. Now I have the chance and I have done, I hope everyone like it!_


	2. Watching the Video

**To anyone who is actually reading this Chapter, and has done so before, I have made some changes to this so...**

**Disclaimer: Ummmm... if I, could I, would I, should I... tell you what I'll leave it as I have never and shall never be the rightful owner of anything remotely related to Twilight. Shame...**

_Carlisle's POV_

Esme and I had returned from a hunting trip. Our children had been driving us insane, so we got a little pay back for them; we were surprised when they didn't retaliate back. Sometimes all you have to do is show them up, and the fall into place.

"Just going to go get the mail, see you inside." Esme said.

I hurried up to the house, and was yet again surprised to see that the house was still intact, it was also too quiet. I open the front door slowly, half expecting Emmett to jump out at me, attempting to scare me, but no...

"Hey dad, were in the living room." Edward called out to me.

I stepped into the living room to see that they were all watching a movie together. Bella was sat with Rose on one couch; Nessie and Alice were on another. The boys, apart from Jacob, were sat on the floor playing a card game. Jacob was sat in the only chair that spins. Okay?

Everyone smiled at me, once they saw me. "We're watching Freaky Friday, wanna join us?" Alice asked.

_This is too good too be true _I thought _Have I entered some parallel universe or is a massacre about to occur any moment now?_

"Carlisle, we did as you asked and decided to get along. We realized that we needed to put away our differences and act normal." Edward commented. "And as for the massacre, don't hold your breath too soon,"

I look at him for a moment, but he wont look at me, actually none of them will look at me, what on earth is going on?

"FAMILY MEETING NOW!" I heard Esme yell, storming through the front door

We all headed into the kitchen were Esme was, after all, all family meetings were conducted in the kitchen or at the Dining table. She was holding a letter in her hand. She was almost shaking in fury, this couldn't be good.

"Someone explain to me what this is, and why?" she eventually asked.

There was a pause for a moment.

"We're going on Wife Swap" Everyone, but Jacob and Nessie, replied.

"Wife Swap?" I asked in shock

"Come on Carlisle, did you really think we wouldn't get back at you for what you did to us?" Alice replied

"Where's the video at, I want to see it now?" Esme whispered.

"Sure Esme..." They all ran out of the room to get a tape.

After they had found it they put it on for Esme and I to see. Esme collapsed into the nearest seat, whilst I stood just behind her, no way was I going to be sitting down at the moment.

"Hello!" A voice that sounded remarkably like mine said. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. Me and my wife Esme..."

It cut to a clip showing Esme cooking and cleaning in the kitchen. A brief clip at that as well, wonder when they managed to get that?

"... Have adopted 8 children who all live with us. We have two sets of twins, Jasper and Rosalie, we have fostered them since they were 8 years old..."

It showed Jasper and Rosalie working in the garage together. "Hi my name is Jasper and this is my little twin Sister Rose"

"I'm only a minute younger than you" Rosalie on screen complained. "Stop making me look like a damsel in distress brother dearest,"

Jasper gave her little apologetic smile, and she smiled back before they returned to fixing up a car.

"...my other sets of twins are Edward and Renesmee. They both came to us when they lost their parents in a car accident, we were their godparents..."

They clip on screen showed Nessie and Edward messing about in the garden, play fighting. No words were spoken only a 10 second clip was shown of them laughing and messing around.

"Daddy, is that what you were doing?" Nessie questioned.

"Yeah, that's why I told you not to say the words Dad, Daddy or Father for the hour." Edward told her.

Back on the screen it cut to Alice and Bella talking about shopping and books. They are in what looks like Alice's room surrounded by who only knows what.

"... These are my other two daughters Alice and Bella. They love to shop, especially Alice she's a shop-a-holic, and read books, but they do get into arguments a lot, oh and look here comes one of my other sons Emmett."

"Hi Dad... girls the boys wanted to know if you wanted to join in with our game, but I must warn you it may turn into a fight."

At that the screen cut off, it suddenly showed Jacob standing in the kitchen making him-self something to eat.

"... and finally this is my son Jacob, Jacob was the last to join our family, but he is fiercely protective of the family."

"My ass." Jacob said "I'm only protective of Nessie, and you all know it."

"Well it wouldn't come out right if we said that Jacob." Edward snapped.

Finally on screen it showed me working in the hospital, and reading in my personal office.

"... I am a Doctor at the local hospital. When I am not at the hospital I can be found studying in my office. Thank you for looking at this, I can't wait to see if you will include us in your show."

_Esme POV_

Wife Swap. Of all of the things they could have done to get us back for what we did they signed us up for Wife Swap. I remember that we've sometime had the T.V on watching this particular show, and if I were to categorise my family, we would most definitely be the dysfunctional side of it all. As for the families that are strict, I shudder every time, my favourite part of the show is when the disorganised lot have to come into structure, and the organised lot get to loosen up a little and have fun.

But I'd never thought my family would put us up for this. I mean look at us, we aren't your average every day family, we're vampires, or have they forgotten that.

Sorry I'm off on a rant, why my children don't think these things through I will never know. Then again...

This could help to build up the family, and I have always wanted to help benefit others, but... being away from my family, that's gonna hurt, I love them too much, my family are my life, honestly how would they cope without me keeping them in line, no wonder why I feel like I am actually there mothers at times, but I wouldn't love them any other way, after all they are my children.

Guess we are doing Wife Swap then.


	3. Sorting out the Rooms

_Esme's POV_

I couldn't actually believe it. They had actually signed us up for that show, out of all of the things they could have done, this was one Carlisle and I were not expecting. I mean come on... honestly the immaturity of them sometimes...

"Don't worry about this Esme, Alice has ensured that everything will work out. The weather will be suitable for you, where you're going,"

"Edward..." I began.

"Listen, we have come across as being spoilt brats, and we have all agreed that we aren't going to show our relationships to the whole world or the new mother. Alice and Rose are going to share a room, and so are Bella and Nessie. Emmett and Jasper will share a room, and I will share with Jacob."

"Why do I have to share with you?" Jacob complained.

"Well it's either you share with me, or you can keep out of the house altogether."

"Fine." Jacob grumbled.

Alice chimed in "They will be picking you up tomorrow, so we are going to move out stuff around, and buy some new things for our rooms."

"Okay." I replied.

Carlisle finally asked "How are you going to come across as spoilt brats?"

"Well we are going to say that you and Esme allow us to do whatever we want. We can stay up as late as we want as well..."

Everyone laughed, including me and Carlisle.

"...obviously us girls love to shop so were going to show the new mom that we spend thousands on clothing a day, and the boys are going to fight a lot, and get away with it." Alice said.

"What am I going to write in the manual that I have to do?"

"Don't worry mom, we've taken care of it." Edward said.

The rest of the night was spent in chaos. Rose and Alice had finally decided that they were going to stay in Alice's room, after a few threats to Emmett and Jasper. Bella moved into Nessie's room but asked if it was okay to change her half of the room, so it would look like she had been in their the whole time, I agreed. Jasper moved his stuff into Rose's room.

Alice had bought Jacob a whole new wardrobe of clothing, shoes and accessories, as well as a bunch of car magazines and posters, which Edward put up for him. All of the double beds were moved down to the basement, were they would be kept for the next few weeks.

Edward and Jacob had decided to get a bunk bed, Jacob got a green bed set for himself, and Edward got blue. Their room actually looked like they had been sharing the whole time.

All of the girls got separate single beds; they put them in two corners of the room. They had their names professional done on a plaques and put them above their beds. They split their walk in wardrobes up as well, and had other bits of furniture all around their rooms.

Emmett and Jasper also decided to get two single beds, but they lined their up against one wall, and gave themselves a two meter distance, as well as two bedside tables with alarm clocks, between them.

After they had finished we decided to go out for a hunt as a family before I went. Jacob stayed in the house to look after Nessie who was fast asleep, by the time we came back Jacob was fast asleep of the floor outside her room.

_Carlisle POV_

Hate to admit it, but they were really committed to making us look as much as a normal family as possible, and that's saying something.

Edward starts to chuckle.

_Haha... get out of my head_

It took them all of one and a half days to make the house look as though they were regular teenagers, who don't put up a fight of who they have to room with, and some of the stuff that was bought just to ensure that they looked like they were spoilt brats... well, honestly I think this will just be an interesting experience for the family, and as for the other family, well it cant harm just to help them out, can it?

They worked surprisingly fast to get things into places, even painting walls, and decorating rooms, Esme spent the better part of the day just thoroughly cleaning each part of the house, and adding flowers and show pieces around, just to emphasise the fact that we have 'money' oh God please be gentle upon thy soul, and maybe make sure my children don't torment this woman too much.

"No promises Carlisle," Edward mutters

_Seriously get out of my head, cant I just have 5 minutes to myself_

"No you cant," he chuckles

_Go help Jacob settle in your room, and don't forgot your teddies whilst you are at it, Esme went to a lot of trouble to get you those_

"I almost forgot about that, I'll give a proud place on my bed, just for you Dad," Edward laughs before running upstairs.

I have to shake my head at that. Esme had actually gone out and bought them teddies, teenage boys and teddies don't match, but then Alice jumped in and shared something with Edward, and now its the best idea ever, I don't actually believe he'll have them in his room, I mean... really?

Oh yeah he's placing them up in the attic amongst Nessie's old stuffed toys, wonder why he's done that? Never mind, back to the task in hand...

Funniest part of the day was watching Alice and Rosalie give Emmett and Jasper the worst talking down to in their lives, essentially if they ruin the room they are going to be sleeping in then payback for trashing said room will be the worst once all is said an done, I don't think they'll be ruining that room for a while, don't know what it was they threatened them with, oh well.


	4. Sarah's Family

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Twilight characters**

_Sarah's POV_

I went outside to go and collect our mail, when I came across a letter from Wife Swap.

"Jerry, we're going to be on Wife Swap." I yelled at my husband.

My name is Sarah Thompson. Me and my husband, of 15 years, have three children. Luke and Leila who are twins, they have just turned 13, and my youngest daughter Lola, she's only 8.

My children are well known as being the best well-behaved children in New York City. They are also social active within the community. The twins do 12 activities a week between them whilst Lola only does 4.

When I first watched Wife Swap I was disgusted by most of the children's behaviour, I would never allow my children to behave like that. I decided to apply for Wife Swap to teach the world, as well as the families whose children I would be with, about good manners.

It was a week later when the camera crew arrived. I shouted the children downstairs so I could remind them of the rules once more. And with that we were off.

The car journey took 3 hours before we arrived in Alaska. I was wondering were about's we were heading, just as the car turned into a wooded area. I was sure that the driver was lost, that was until we pulled up outside a three story house.

"It looks... lovely." I stammered out.

Who would live in a house like this?

As I turned the key that I had been given into the lock, I was shocked at how clean and tidy the place was. I was speechless. I walked into the living room and saw the biggest TV you could ever imagine. "Looks like they sit in front of the TV a lot, it's no good for them."

I decided to go and check up stairs, the first room I came across belonged to a girl, on a second note and glance, two girls. They had a massive walk in wardrobe that in my opinion had too many clothes, shoes and accessories in it. In their room I could see that they had laptops and iPods.

"Spoilt." Was the only thing I could say.

The next room I walked into belonged to two boys. "Four children, that's okay I can deal with that."

I walked up the next lot of steps and saw yet again another two bedrooms; one was a master bedroom, and the other belonged to two more girls. _Two boys, 4 girls what have I got my self into?_

I went up the final set of stairs to find two more doors, in one of the rooms there was a single bed with bed stuff set at the bottom of it, this must be the guest room where I would be sleeping. The other room had a bunk bed, too many car magazines and hundreds of CD's. Two more boys.

"How many people live in this house?" I asked to no-one in particular.

I decided to head downstairs and find the kitchen. I saw the manual I am supposed to read there. It read:

_Hi new mom,_

_My name is Esme Cullen I am 33 years old. By now I assume that you have had a look around our house. Me and my husband, Carlisle, have adopted 8 children__._

"8 children, how does she take care of them all?"

_We have two sets of twins, Jasper and Rosalie who are 18, and Edward and Renesmee who are 17. Our other adopted children are: Emmett who is 18, Jacob who is 20, and Alice and Isabella, who are 17._

"They're in their teens as well, this is bad news."

_This is my daily schedule_

_6.30 am- Wake up_

_7 am- Wake the Children up_

_8 am- Children set off to school_

_From 9 am to 3.30pm I clean the house, buy groceries, and prepare dinner, for if the kids want something to eat. _

_3.30pm- the children arrive back home from school, they have various activities around the house they like to do_

_11pm- I go to bed, the children don't have a set bed-time, they can go to sleep when they want to._

"I am definitely going to be changing this schedule; children shouldn't get the choice in what they want to do."

_The children tend to play jokes a lot, and will definitely get into an argument at some point, they can also make a lot of noise, if they make a mess never get them to clean it up, I have found out that if they do they will make the mess 10 times worse than it is._

_Other than that you should be fine._

_Good luck,_

_Esme xx_

That's when I heard cars pulling up, it was time to meet this insane family, and straighten them out.


	5. Introducing Ourselves to the new Mom

_Alice POV_

"I have the perfect idea of how we can introduce our-selves to our new mom." I told the others.

We were sat in the local cafe, waiting until we were told that we could head back home. Carlisle had bumped into a friend of his from the hospital so they were talking, as for us we were gathered around a big table whispering.

"Nice plan." Edward said.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and proceeded to tell the others of how we were going to introduce our-selves.

When we got told we could head home, we piled into three cars. Carlisle was driving his own, and the rest of us split into two groups. I was in the car with Edward, Emmett and Bella. The others were in Rosalie's car. Essentially we were with the person who we would create trouble with, looking forward to this.

As we pulled up Jasper and Rose started to argue, their part of the plan was that Jazz was going to end up picking her up and hanging her upside down until she would apologize, but since she won't be apologizing, he would end up dragging her inside. Bella and Emmett got out of our car and Emmett 'snuck' up behind Bella, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Emmett!" Bella Yelled

"Ain't gonna put you down, not until you say it," Emmett fake growled

"Never," Bella retaliated.

"Emmett, put Bella down." Edward said. "Jacob what are you doing to my little sister."

"Shut up Eddie, I can fight my own battles." Nessie replied.

Her part in this was to punch Jacob then he would grab her from behind, pick her up, whilst she 'tries' to break free, but he just walked inside the house. Jacob was only too happy to prevent her from attempting to hit him, as always he worried she'd hurt herself.

"Ness, don't talk like..."

I cut Edward off by jumping onto his back. Well at first I had to sneak up to him, then jump up then use his neck to pull myself up, damn tall people, but true to his form he allowed me.

"HERE COMES PIXIE'S ATTACK" I yelled

Edward pretended that he was trying to get me off his back, and not doing a very good job at that, and laughing at me for my stupidity. He just breezily walked inside not even bothering about the additional weight on his back.

_Look at her face_ I silently whispered to Edward.

Carlisle just shook his head as he entered the living room and saw what we were doing, making no actual attempt to separate us, clearly he'd caught on to what we were doing.

"Children." He said. "We have a visitor; boys please put your sisters down."

"Nessie hit me, that's why I'm teaching her a lesson." Jacob complained. "You always said it wasn't nice to hit others, and since I cant retaliate back the best I can do is to stop her at all costs,"

"Alice jumped onto my back, and she won't get off." Edward said. "I was trying to prevent everything from happening outside, Alice get off me,2

"Rose accused me of taking her mobile, so I'm not letting her go until she apologizes" Jasper commented. "I'd bet she's lost it again, or even better she has it but wants to pick a fight with me for no reasons, still not gonna let go till she says she's sorry though,"

"Never!" was Rose's reply.

"Emmett, why have you got hold of Bella?" Carlisle asked in a tired voice.

Everyone paused when we hear someone mumble under their breath 'spoilt brats'

"She said she would whip my ass of a certain game, and that I played like a girl."

"I did not Emmett; I said that even Nessie could beat you, no offence Ness." Bella said. "And you said that the only reason I was that good was because I play like a guy, which essentially means that your saying I'm not a girl,"

"For the last time, boys put your sisters down and please line up in a straight line please. You have 10 seconds."

We all complied immediately/.

"Sorry about that, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He offered the women his hand.

"Sarah Thompson." Was all the strange woman replied.

"Kids, please introduce yourself."

"Hi I'm Rosalie; this is my twin brother Jasper."

"Rose, I can introduce my-self you know."

"I know you can, but I prefer to introduce us both, your not gonna argue with you little sis now, are you?"

With that Jasper kept quiet, but he gave Rosalie a little smile and a little laugh at her pouted face.

Edward was next "My name is Edward, and this is my little sister Renesmee."

"But I prefer being called Nessie; you won't get a reply if you call me Renesmee." Nessie said.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella."

"Names Emmett, and I'm the tormentor of this lot," Emmett laughed

"Emmett!" all the girls shrieked, before hitting him, and he doubling over in pain.

"Hi, I'm Jacob, you can't call me Jake unless I say so, isn't that right guys?"

Everyone laughed at Jacobs comment.

"Last but certainly not least, I'm Alice."

"Boy's, can you get Sarah's bags for her and take them to the guest bedroom please, actually Jasper and Emmett, you two get the bags, Jacob and Edward can you set up the room please."

With that the boys gave Carlisle and salute and went off to the jobs they had been assigned.

_Sarah's POV_

"Boy's, can you get Sarah's bags for her and take them to the guest bedroom please, actually Jasper and Emmett, you two get the bags, Jacob and Edward can you set up the room please." Carlisle had asked.

The boys actually saluted Carlisle before they went off to do the job that Carlisle told them to do. All I could think was _what on earth is wrong with them?_

I went outside and was about to apologize for my bags being heavy, but the boys grabbed the handles, picked them up, walked up the stairs with them at ease. They took them directly to the guest bedroom where the other two boys had almost finished setting up the room.

"You two are slow coaches you know that, I could do that 10 times quicker with my eyes closed." Emmett said.

"Me too." Jasper said.

"Alright it's on, were going to have a competition later on then." Edward said.

As soon as they finished they ran out of the room, and shouted downstairs to the girls about their plans.


	6. Esme's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I would love to own the characters, but I've been told that I'm not a loud, oh well!**

Esme's POV

My arrival in New York was uneventful. We had arrived at a plain two story house. The garden was a mess, and didn't look like it had been tended too in years. After my little walk around the house I was extremely disappointed, none of the rooms had any character.

When I had read the manual from the women who lived here I got the impression that she is very strict. It seems that she makes her children do all of the chores and cooking.

When I finally heard a car pull up I felt very tense. A tall bronze haired man walked through the door, followed by three others who I assumed were his children.

"Hello I'm Jerry Thompson." He introduced. "Introduce your-self please children."

"I'm Luke and I'm thirteen." The only boy said.

"I'm Leila; I'm Luke's twin sister, so I'm 13 as well."

"I'm Lola, I'm 8."

"Well it's really nice to meet you all, I'm Esme Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Esme." Gerry said. "Tell us about your family.

"Well I have 8 adopted children..."

Everyone gasped

"4 of them are 17, 3 of them are 18 and we have one who is 20."

They all stared at me with there mouths hanging open.

Great.

10 minutes, that's how long they stared at me for. Lola was the quickest to recover, she stared at me for only about 2 minutes, and whilst the others were still recovering she asked me some questions.

"What are they like? Your children I mean."

"Well they're very protective of one another; I always say to people, 'if you annoy one of them, you've annoyed all of them'." I told her with a little laugh.

"Luke is very protective of Leila and me, he always walks me to school, sometimes straight into my classroom, he always asks me how my day was."

"That's what my lot do as well, but sometimes they can be quite loud, since they're all very talkative."

"8 adopted teenagers, how do you manage that?" Jerry finally said.

"Don't about that, they look out after one another, we have always worked like a team to get things organized." I replied cheerily.

"Would you like some help with taking your bags to your room?" Jerry asked.

"No Thank You, I can manage, what time should I start making dinner?"

"6 O'clock."

And with that I headed straight up to my room.

_Lola's POV_

Esme seems like a very nice person, I felt so stupid for staring at her like I did, but I did wonder how she could cope with 8 teenagers. Mum and Dad struggle with 2 teenagers, so I didn't see how she could make it work.

Whilst the rest of my family where still staring at Esme, like the idiots that they are, I decided to ask Esme my questions.

"What are they like?" this was the first thing that came to my mind. "Your children I mean."

She told me that her children stuck together, she even told me that if one of them got annoyed, they all did. I like the sound of her family, it sounded a bit like Luke when he is looking out for me.

I told Esme about Luke, and she said that it reminded her of how her children were with one another, I really like Esme.

My Dad finally snapped out of his state and basically asked Esme the same questions that I had asked her. If it were Mum, she would have said 'well you should have been listening', but Esme told my Dad the same thing, even with a smile on her face.

_Luke POV_

Esme seems really nice, when Dad asked her if she needed help with taking her bags up to her room, I was set on offering her some help, but she just smiled at my Dad, and said "No Thank You." Then she asked him when she should start making Dinner.

My sisters and I watched Esme carry three, big and heavy looking, bags up the stairs. She also carried another two bags up with her, smiled at us and told us that her daughter Alice had begged her to be able to pack her bags that was why she had so much stuff.

Lola and Leila asked her if they could come sit in her room to talk to her for a while, and she said yes. I followed the girls upstairs and sat in Esme's room also. Its not that I don't trust her, its just I am very protective of my sisters, I am always with them where-ever I go.

_I need some ideas of games the the Cullens would play, any ideas would be great :D_


	7. Day 1- Troublesome Night

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story,I am grateful for all of the suggestions I have got, CarlyClaireAuthor your idea gave me has helped me do another chapter, I'm just debating whether or not to have it in the first or second week.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any Twilight Characters**

_Bella POV_

All of us girls saw Sarah's shocked expression when Jasper and Emmett walked with ease carrying her cases up the stairs. We were doing each others hair and nails when we heard them shouting downstairs about a competition they had just come up with.

"Bella, block my mind please." Alice requested.

"We're not joing in are we?" Rose asked.

"No way, we're just gonna cheer them on." I said.

The boys had asked us to get 4 camping beds from the basement so they could do the competition. When Sarah came down the stairs 10 minutes later, the boys we're almost ready to begin.

"Sarah..." Nessie shouted. "Come join us."

Sarah reluctantly sat down with us to watch the boys.

"On your marks..." I began. "Get set... GO!"

With that the boys set off making a bed, ha-ha!, as fast as they could at a human pace. Jasper was in the lead, until Emmett accidently crashed into him. Silly Emmett, he had bent far too forward and basically rolled right into Jasper.

Jacob and Edward were still battling it out, Jacob by the looks of it was saying something silently to Edward, so I used my shield to block Jacob's thoughts from Edward.

Edward and Jacob finished at the same time, but argued about it, until each of us girls told them both that they'd finished at the same time.

Jasper and Emmett wanted a rematch, but we told them no. They decided that they would all go outside and tag team wrestle then. Now that was funny to watch. Emmett got paired up with Jacob, and Jasper and Edward had to work together. The fight lasted for two and a half hours.

_Sarah's POV_

They have just been fighting for two and a half hours without taking a break; none of them have even broken a sweat. I decided it was time to break off the fight.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked.

All of them, except Renesmee and Jacob, said no.

Jacob and Renesmee went straight to the kitchen and made cold cut sandwiches which they took outside to eat whilst the others were still messing around.

At 10.30 pm they all came back inside.

"Aren't you going to bed?" I asked them.

"Not yet..." they all replied.

They had gathered in a circle and were talking in hushed whispers; even I couldn't hear what they were saying. For 15 minutes they watched the TV until Jacob stood up.

"Night guys."

"Night Jacob." They all replied without even looking up.

10 minutes later Renesmee stood up.

"I'm gonna go listen to music in my room for a while, Bella if I'm asleep please don't wake me up like you did last time."

Isabella stood up and gave her a hug whilst mumbling "Sorry sis."

Renesmee was about to walk out of the room when Edward called her over. He was sat on the settee so she sat on his knee whilst he gave her a hug. He kissed her forehead and said "Night, Night sleep tight..."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Renesmee finished.

It was midnight before the rest of them decided to go to bed. I decided to give them about 10 minutes before checking on them. I looked in on Rosalie and Alice, first, to see that they were both fast asleep. It was the same with Jasper and Emmett. Bella was half-awake when I looked into her room; she put her book down, turned her music off and went straight to sleep.

Jacob was still awake in his and Edward's room.

"Edward give me back my teddy now."

"Give me back my teddy and I'll give you yours."

"I'll come up there and take it from you."

"You won't get it if I throw it out the window."

"No fair, just give me it back; you know I can't sleep without it."

I noticed throughout their conversation their voices had raised. I saw Isabella, Alice and Rosalie walking up to their door, and without knocking they barged in.

"Oy you two, us three were asleep, now give each other your teddies back and go to sleep." I think Isabella had said.

"If you wake us up again, there'll be serious consequences." It sounded a lot like Alice.

"And you don't want to find out what will happen."

Suddenly the two other boys were walking into Jacob and Edward's room.

"Are you two still taking each other teddies, I thought you two had grown up."

"Just give them back, and then me and Jasper, as well as the girls can get back to sleep."

"Ladies, Emmett and I will escort you back to your rooms, now boys you heard the girls, if we hear a slight peep out of you you'll have consequences from us as well."

And with that Jasper and Emmett walked the three girls back to their rooms, and said night to each of them.

"Here's your teddy..." I heard Jacob and Edward say to one another.

I went down stairs to find Carlisle in the living room. He was just finishing up on his dinner. He headed up the stairs.

I watched as he entered Alice and Rosalie's room, kissed each of their foreheads and said night to them. When he entered Jasper and Emmett's room, they said night to him before he got the chance to say it to them. As he did with Rosalie and Alice, he did the same to Renesmee and Isabella.

He knocked on the door to Edward and Jacob's room.

"Boy's I hear you've been taking each others teddies again, you know you're not supposed to... any way good night... I'll talk to you both in the morning."

He turned to face me. "Night Sarah." And then he headed off into his room.


	8. Esme's First Night

**I was going to upload this and another chapter on Saturday but I wasn't able to, I maybe only able to upload my chapters at least once a week, but thank you to everyone that has been asking me to upload, it's giving me a real boost.**

**Disclaimer:The day I say that I own the Twilight Characters, will be the day that I've been told that I can tell three lies, as long as I say that I don't later**

_Esme's POV_

My first night with the Thompson family went much better than it did back home. The girls had followed me up to my room; Luke had also followed us up. Lola and Leila looked like they had never seen so many clothing, some of the clothing I had, they had never seen before.

"I think the blue dress is the prettiest." Lola said.

"No, the pink one is much prettier; it goes with Esme's skin color." Leila argued.

"How about, there both beautiful, and Esme would look nice in any color, so you two win a point each." Luke told them.

"Ok..." they both replied.

For one whole hour we were sat on the bedroom floor talking about our families. The children told me some funny stories of things they have done to each other and what they did when they were little, I told them some tales about my children, but I had to lie, just a little.

"Right I had better go and start dinner." I said as I stood up.

"Esme, can I help you?" Luke asked.

"Of course you can, as long as you've finished your homework."

"I have Esme, and thank you."

"Your welcome, girls make sure that you do some homework, if you get stuck come and find me, and I'll help you, ok?"

They both nodded and went straight into their rooms. Luke and I headed downstairs to cook the meal. Luke showed me where everything was, and I set him chopping the carrots and peeling the potatoes.

Luke and I talked whilst we cooked, he told me about some of the clubs he and his sisters were doing. He told me that half the clubs they were doing they didn't like, I knew that when rule change came, I was going to give them the opportunity to drop those clubs.

When dinner was cooked I called everyone to the dining room. The girls came skipping into the room together, Luke was laughing at them.

"It smells good Esme." Jerry said when he came into the room.

"Well I can't take all of the credit, Luke helped me."

"Good job son."

"Thanks Dad, Esme thanks again for letting me help."

"Luke I told you it was no problem."

Dinner was a nice bit of family time. The children told their father what they had been up to at school, and what they were enjoying so far with me being here. Jerry told his kids about his day at work.

The only down side to it was that I had to eat some of the food, and it wasn't very pleasant when I had to bring it up later on. I only had a little amount of the food, everyone noticed.

"Are you okay Esme."

"I'm fine Jerry, I'm just on a diet at the moment."

"Oh..."

After dinner the children did their chores, they had a Rota of who would clear the table, wash-up and dry & put away dishes. After they had finished they went off to do their homework, or in Luke's case to do a bit of reading.

Lola bedtime was 8.30, at 8.25 I went upstairs to tell Lola to put her night stuff on and brush her teeth. As she got into bed she asked me if I would read her a story, it was a nice thing that I enjoyed. Lola was fast asleep at 8.45.

Luke and Leila were allowed to stay up until 9.30pm. At 9.15 both children came downstairs to wish me goodnight.

Jerry went to bed at 11pm, which is when I was supposed to go to sleep. Instead I waited for the text or call from my family.

It was at 1am that Alice had phoned me up. She told me that Jacob and Edward had just had a fight over teddies, I laughed along with her, but all too soon she said that she needed to talk to the others, but she told me of how Sarah was going to 'wake' them up, and how they were going to be.

I really miss them.


	9. Going to Bed and Waking Up

**So this is thee other chapter I was meant to upload on Saturday, enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them**

_Jasper's POV_

Last night we decided as a whole of when we would 'go to bed'. The only two who actual sleep would go to bed the earliest. For the rest of us we decided on what problem would occur tonight.

Jacob had gone upstairs first, and went straight up into the attic. Up there we have some old teddies of Nessie's. He took two that he thought would suit him and Edward.

When Nessie went to sleep we made sure that we gave her enough time to fall asleep before the incident occurred. Alice texted Carlisle to tell him what was going to happen.

At midnight we all decided that was when we would go to bed. Sarah was giving us 10 minutes before she would check on us. We had decided that Rose and Alice would be fast asleep, as would me and Emmett. Bella asked us if she could pretend to be just falling to sleep, to make sure that Nessie was asleep, and we had all agreed.

_Edward she's heading up to your room right now, me and the others are following her silently, take each others teddies and start arguing._

All of us had a hard time of controlling our laughter as Edward and Jacob were fighting over teddies. We let the girls go in first; hearing them threaten those two was funny.

We knew when our cue was to enter, we had to have a fed up look on our faces. After we had 'dealt' with the crisis, we told the girls we would escort them back to their rooms.

We heard Carlisle come up the stairs a little while later, when he came into mine and Emmett's room we both said "Night Dad" at the same time.

As soon as Sarah was fast asleep, Alice came to get us. We left Jacob and Nessie alone as they needed to sleep.

"What time are we 'waking' up this morning then?" I asked.

"We're not. She is going to come and wake us up. Bella, you are going to be sleep talking about being lost in the woods that will really creep Sarah out. Emmett you're only going to be wearing your underwear when she pulls the cover off you. Jazz, you're not even going to be in the room, she'll find you sleep walking around in the bathroom." Alice said.

"Edward, you're going to be the hardest to wake up, aside from Jacob and Nessie, she'll end up tipping water over you, and that's going to send you into a panic attack, that only Nessie will be able to sort out." Rose said.

"What about you too?" I asked cautiously.

"Rose's going to be having a night mare, and when she finally wakes up, you will come in and tell her it wasn't real, and for me, I will be found on the floor." Alice added with a laugh.

"So Edward and I will have to wake up our companions, before Sarah gets up then, to tell them the plan." Bella asked.

"Okay everyone; get into your stations, only three hours to go."

_Sarah's POV_

My alarm clock went off at 6.30 am. I groaned as I got out of bed, I didn't normally get up till 7.15 am. I headed into the bathroom and screamed as I saw Jasper walking around in circles. Oh my, he was sleep walking. My scream somehow woke him up, he looked confused.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled. "Is it time to get up?"

"Um... yeah."

He walked out the door and headed into his room, he appeared 10 minutes later dressed for school.

Shoot it was 7 am.

"Leave them till last; it's easier to wake those two up, if we all do it."

He was talking about Jacob and Edward. I went up the stairs to wake the girls up. I first went into Renesmee's and Isabella's room. As I entered it sounded like someone was sleep talking.

"No... Don't... leave me alone... run, I need to run... help me...please leave me alone... catching me... someone help" Isabella was mumbling

Still standing at the door, I decided to shout and knock instead of going over to her, what she was saying was really creeping me out.

"Nessie... Bella... come on time to wake up." I shouted.

Nessie jumped straight out of bed, and went across the room to wake Isabella up.

"Bella, can you hear me, come on time to wake up... hey there we are, come on let's get dressed... Sarah can you please give us some privacy?"

I closed the door in response.

I heard a piercing scream come from Alice and Rosalie's room, and quickly hurried down to see what was going on. Rosalie was having a nightmare, I couldn't wake her up, and so I went to wake Alice up first. I found her on the floor.

"Alice? Time to wake up."

After a few seconds she stirred, when she saw she was on the floor she got up quickly. Then she heard Rosalie screaming and rushed over to wake her up. Rosalie finally woke up, but she still believed that she was dreaming.

Jasper, who was heading to his room, saw his sister in this state and rushed over to her.

"Alice, what happened? Is she alright?" Rose? Rosie come on it's me, Jazz. Listen come on its not real ok, it was just a dream, they can't hurt you know more, your safe, Rose? Rose can you hear me?"

"Jasper? Where am I?"

"You're at home princess, everything is alright now okay? I'm gonna go and get dad."

"No, please stay with me"

"Always... Sarah?"

He gave me that look as if to say 'do-you-mind'.

"Sarah, Edward still hasn't woken up; we've tried shouting at him, taking the cover off..."

"Bella just give me a minute, I'm going to get Emmett up."

Emmett was the easiest to get up, the only bad thing was when I pulled his cover from him and I found out that he was only in his underwear.

Within 5 minutes, everyone except Edward and Jacob was up. Nessie at the moment was getting dressed. I knew the only way to wake up a child, who wouldn't wake up, was too trip water over them. I filled up a jug with water.

Jacob had shot immediately out of bed when I entered the room; he saw the jug in my hand and laughed. He left the room saying "If I were you, I wouldn't do that."

I was puzzled by what Jacob meant, but carried on with what I was doing, and tipped the water over Edward.

He jumped up out of bed and fell on the floor, suddenly he started screaming. Everyone came running in; they saw Edward on the floor screaming and me with a jug in my hand.

"You bitch, did you just tip water over him... you stupid cow." Emmett yelled.

"Guys I think he's having a panic attack." Isabella said.

"Are you that stupid, you were told not to do that." Rosalie snarled.

"DAD!" they all screamed.

Carlisle came straight into the room. He saw Edward currently in the middle of a panic attack and me with the jug still in my hand.

"Sarah, Edward can't stand water being tipped on him, only Esme has been able to get him out of this state, when his brothers have done this to him before."

"Eddie..." A small voice said from behind us.

I turned around to see a panicked look on Renesmee's face. Everyone was suddenly holding her back, like she was going to take a swing at me.

"Eddie... it's alright, Edward come on, please?" She was crying.

"Nessie?" Edward asked.

"Edward, its ok, your safe."

Edward gave her a little laugh "Never thought I'd see the day when you were taking care of me lil sis."

"Stop trying to be big and brave, you know I will always try to take care of you."

She ran over to him and put her arms around him, and he hugged her back. As the others bent down to hug Edward and reassure him, Carlisle dragged me out of the room.


	10. Consequence of waking up the Cullen Kids

**Sorry this chapter is just explaining the last chapter from two other perspectives, I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: We should all know it by now, but of course I still don't own them**

_Carlisle POV_

I had just come back from a quick hunt when I heard the kids scream "DAD!"

I started panicking, what had they done, have they done something stupid, what were they up to?

As I rushed up the stairs, Alice filled me in on what was happening. Great my kids are coming across as mentally unstable. I ran, at human speed, into Edward's room. I saw that Edward was on the floor, in what looked like a panic attack, he was drenched.

I looked around to see that everyone had their worried expressions on, and that some of them were looking at the jug in Sarah's hands. I looked at the jug, the Sarah, then at Edward.

To play along with the kids I said

"Sarah, Edward can't stand water being tipped on him, only Esme has been able to get him out of this state, when his brothers have done this to him before."

"Eddie..."

Everyone turned around to see a panicked look on Nessie's face. Everyone was suddenly holding her back, like she was going to take a swing at Sarah, which we knew she wouldn't.

"Eddie... it's alright, Edward come on, please?" Nessie was suddenly crying.

"Nessie?" Edward asked.

"Edward, its ok, your safe."

Edward gave her a little laugh "Never thought I'd see the day when you were taking care of me lil sis."

"Stop trying to be big and brave, you know I will always try to take care of you."

She then ran over to Edward and put her arms around him, and he hugged her back. As the others bent down to hug Edward and reassure him, Carlisle dragged Sarah out of the room.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out that, like that. Esme shakes them, if they don't respond she gives them 5 minutes before trying again."

"I didn't mean to do that... I'm sorry Carlisle."

This is going to come across so great on live national TV, the women who managed to send a teenager into a panic attack on their first morning of her waking him up. She was going to be a laughing stock.

_Edwards POV_

Listening to everyone being 'woken up' by Sarah was funny, she was scared out of her mind, maybe she won't just think that we are spoilt brats.

By the time she got to my room she was pretty much fed up. As soon as she dumped the water on me, I knew how I had to respond. As Carlisle rushed up the stairs, I heard Alice fill him in.

Nessie had been told on what was happening, she just had to make sure she was no-where near the room when it occurred. Everyone flew into the room once they heard me hit the floor.

When Nessie came in she was playing the concerned little sister act. Everyone heard her approach when she said "Eddie?"

_Don't worry Daddy, I'm not actually going to hit her, I'm just going to make it seem like I am._

This was followed by everyone 'restraining' her.

"Eddie... it's alright, Edward come on, please?" She was crying.

_Wow _I thought to my-self, she is really good at acting.

"Nessie?" I asked in a small voice.

"Edward, its ok, your safe."

I gave her a little laugh "Never thought I'd see the day when you were taking care of me lil sis."

"Stop trying to be big and brave, you know I will always try to take care of you."

She ran over to me and put her arms around me, I hugged her back. As the others bent down to hug and reassure me, Carlisle dragged Sarah out of the room.

"Does she believe that we're mentally unstable?" Alice asked

"Yeah she does, she's personally worried about coming across as a horrible person on live national TV."

"Listen... for the next few days, things are going to be quiet, well us girls are going to go out and spend way to much money on clothes, and you boys are going to be fighting outside for a while." Bella said

"Great plan..." everyone agreed

Carlisle walked into the room "Is everyone alright with going to school today."

"Don't worry about us Carlisle, we're tough as old boots, and we're always gonna look out for each other no matter what." Emmett told him

_Maybe I should send them to see a counselor next week _Sarah was thinking.

"Dad, you don't have to take us too our counseling sessions tonight, we're gonna go out after it so just have a bit of piece and quiet time." Alice said quickly

_They already have a counselor? Maybe I should tag along with them..._

"Dad can we go now?" Alice pleaded.

"As soon as Edward's dressed."

Everyone looked down at me and saw that I was still in my wet pajamas. I went straight to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. Then we all headed off to school, not that we went to school anyway.


	11. Esme's Day

**I know I've uploaded 4 other chapters but I've just had them on my laptop and I've taken this great opportunity to add them to my story, I really need some ideas of things that Esme's family would be doing, as well as some idea's of things that the Cullens could be doing to shock Sarah.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't matter how much I wish or how much I beg, I will never own any of the Twilight Characters**

_Esme POV_

This morning I had to 'wake up' at 7.15am, I woke up at 7am and took a quick shower. I dressed in the clothes that Alice had organized for me. At 7.15 I headed down the stairs, and started to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Luckily enough for me, Alice had packed some milk shake, that I could claim I had for breakfast, instead of having to eat with the family. At least it was easier to consume.

The children were all down stairs by 7.40; their uniforms would have been approved by their mother. The girl's skirts and dresses were below the knees; t-shirts were long and tucked it, Luke trousers were long as well.

They all thanked me for making their breakfast, but only after telling me that one of them were supposed to make it. When Jerry came down the stairs I told him that I had 'supervised the children' whilst they made breakfast. No-one even commented on what I was having.

"Esme, I'm taking the children to school now, you just have to go and get groceries and got to the library for an hour, just remember to pick the children up."

"I remember Jerry." I told him.

To say that I was having fun would have been a lie. I have never had such a boring day in my entire life.

I had people constantly staring at me whilst I was out getting in groceries from the list I had been given. I heard every whispered conversation that everyone was having about me.

The trip to the library would have been fun, if I was in children's section. But instead I was gathering books and putting them back onto the selves, in the correct places.

As I picked the children up from school, I asked them all how their school day was. They didn't answer me for a few minutes. When I asked them what was wrong, they told me that their mother never asked them about their days.

I told them that I wanted to hear about them. Lola was telling me what her and her friends had been doing. She told me she had been painting for most of the morning, and that she had been playing on some musical instruments.

"Miss Quebec said I have a very nice singing voice, she asked me if I had been going to a vocal coach, but I told her I hadn't, she said if I wanted to I could join up with the choir, but that would mean I would have to drop my tennis and basketball clubs."

"Lola, you've always had a lovely singing voice, Leila and I used to listen to you for hours when you would sing, Leila even cried, that's how beautiful your voice is."

Hearing her brother talk about her in this way made Lola cry, Luke thought he had upset her, and began to apologize.

"Luke stop apologizing. That's the nicest thing I have ever heard you say to me."

Luke began laughing over his stupidity. Leila then told me about her day, she said that she got 10/10 on her spelling test that they did in English, and that during P.E she had took a shine to Netball.

Luke told me that the only lessons he had enjoyed where his cooking class, and when he was playing football during P.E. I had noticed that the things that the children lived to do, weren't part of the clubs they were currently doing.

The rest of the night was peaceful. I cooked them dinner, by my-self this time, whilst the children completed their homework. Jerry came home at 6.30, just as I was serving it up.

The children went to finished off their homework after dinner, before they went to bed, they also all said good night to me. I couldn't wait until the rule changes came.

_Sarah POV_

The children had gone to school two hours ago, and I was cleaning up the already spotless house. The phone started to ring; I went over to it and answered it.

"Hello." I answered

"Hi... is this Mrs. Cullen?"

"No sorry, she's doing wife swap at this moment in time, I'm the wife for this family for now."

"Oh ok... I was just wondering why these students hadn't showed up for school today... Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Alice Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale."

I was sure that I had seen them head off to school, oh no, wait I did manage to send one of the off into a panic attack, maybe they are all with Edward and he couldn't face school...

"I'm sorry, I forgot, the children aren't going to be in today, there was a slight incident this morning, but they will be in tomorrow."

"Thank you." And with that the phone cut dead.

At 3.45 I heard two cars pull up into the garage, this is when they would arrive home from school. As they entered the house I asked them

"Where have you been? I don't say at school, because I got a phone call from them saying you weren't there."

"Emmett you did phone school up and tell them we weren't coming in, didn't you?"

"No, it wasn't my turn, it was your Bella."

"No it wasn't I did it last time."

"Emmett..." I heard all of them grumble

"We might as well bring the bags in guys, we don't have to hide them." Alice said.

The boys went back out into the garage and brought in, what looked like, at least 300 bags between them. They carried all of the bags upstairs for the girls, between them only 50 of the bags belonged to the boys, the girls proceeded to pack away all of the clothes they had.

"Sarah, we were going to go back out again, and we would love it if you cam with us." Renesmee smiled sweetly at me.

I just nodded in agreement.


	12. Going Shopping

**Sorry it's been a while I have had a problem with my laptop with uploading documents, and I have limited access to the internet, hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight characters, just the ideas within the story**

_Sarah POV_

I followed the kids out into the garage. They had decided between them that they were going to take Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's M3.

"Rose and I are driving; they are our cars after all." Edward was saying.

"So the usual people in the usual car. That means I'm with Alice, Jazz and Emmett." Rosalie said.

I stood there wondering whose car I would be going in.

"Draw straws to see who gets to take Sarah with them." Alice mumbled.

And that's exactly what they did. Rosalie managed to draw the short straw, so she was taking me in her car. Rosalie didn't look very happy about it, but Jasper and Emmett talked her around.

"Let's go, let's go." Alice literally bounced up and down in her seat.

"I call shotgun." Jasper called.

"No fair Jasper, I won't to sit in the front, I'm not sitting next to Pixie in that state." Emmett said.

"Actually you can both sit in the back, I'm the grownup so I will sit in the front." I said.

"Sarah... no offence, but I think you will be more comfortable not sitting in the front. I swear down you will wont to kill one of us if you sit in the front." Alice chirped.

Reluctantly I sat in the back. I was sat in between Alice and Emmett, and I was not at all comfortable.

It didn't help that once we got moving, we were flying down the road at 80 mph. When we got to the main road we were going at 120 mph. I had to grip hold of my seat, that's how afraid I was.

"We're here." Emmett said

"Some-one help her out of my car, she looks lie she's not breathing, someone check up on her."

Emmett offered his arm to me, and when I didn't first respond, he lifted me out of the car. For such a young person, he is freakishly strong.

I heard someone laugh, but I didn't know who it was because by the I looked around the group they all had straight faces.

Alice bounced her way over to me, and just for a couple of seconds, I was scared.

"Come on... hurry up, these sales do end quickly you know."

Everyone laughed at her, Alice just smiled and stuck her tongue out. If that had been one of my children, they would have been crying and telling tales.

"These sales always finish quickly once you've been shopping Alice." Isabella said.

"Let's go, let's go."

"Should we split into two groups?" Emmett asked

"Yeah." Everyone else answered

It seemed like, to me at least, that they had already planned the two groups that they were going into. The girls were in one group, and the boys in the other. When I asked they said that I would be going with the girls, we would be 'joining'up with the boys in two hours. How anyone can shop for 2 hours straight, seems impossible to me.

The girls however did shop for the entire two hours. The mall had over 100 shops, the girls went into 75 of them. They spent thousands, and thousands of pounds on clothing. They were spending money like it grew on trees. They didn't even take a second to see how much an item of clothing cost.

The dearest priced clothing that each of the girl bought were:

Isabella- Mid-thigh Midnight Blue Strapless dress, which cost $250

Renesmee- Long Silver and Black dress, which was also $250

Rosalie- 8 inch Black shoes with Diamond studs which were $465

Alice bought a small purse bag, which was the dearest of all, it was an a electric blue color, and cost her $585, and all she said was that she had been wanting it for ages.

When we finally met up with the boys, I saw that they hadn't bought a single thing. The grabbed the girls bags and walked to the nearest Cafe, where they asked me if I wanted anything to eat or drink. I told them no, I didn't want anything from children who don't even think about what they are wasting money on without a single thought.

We finally got back to the house at 8pm, the children took their bags upstairs and unloaded everything. Yet again, only Jacob and Renesmee came down to get something to eat. When rule change came, I was going to make sure that the family sat down together for their meals.


	13. Start of Games Night

**I almost forgot what day I was up to with Sarah's side, but the games idea was given to me a while back and I thought it would go well on the second day. I have started another bit to finish of the game, will upload as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Twilight or Wife Swap**

I was sure these kids were on a mission to drive me insane. After our terrible first morning wake up, I was really scared to wake the children up the next day. However, when I got up this morning and prepared myself to wake those brats up, I heard... well I couldn't tell who... wake up one of the others, then they went to wake up someone from another room, and it carried on until they were all up.

Within 5 minutes they were washed, dressed and ready for school. I hadn't even finished getting ready.

"Edward, where have you hidden the cereal?" Emmett shouted

"Emmett it's in the cupboard like it always is, where's the bread and jam?"

"Where's the crisps at?" Renesmee was asking

"Who's taken the biscuits?" Jacob said

"There right in front of you." Everyone yelled at him

_What are they doing? _I thought to my-self

"Children, will you please calm down. Have you sorted out you packed lunches, please nod if you have," Carlisle said

They all nodded in response.

"Have you got everything that you need for today?"

"Dad we sort our bags out the night before, and we've packed you some lunch as well." Emmett told him.

"Thank you, now as I've already told you all, I will be working late tonight so please behave for Sarah. Yes you can have a game night tonight, but if they get out of hand, you will never have a game night again, do you understand?"

"Yes Dad."

"See you later then, have a good day Sarah." Carlisle said before leaving.

"Sarah? We finish school at 2 today so if we're early that's why, we'll see you later." Alice chirped before following the others, who had already left them room.

It was only 7.45am.

I spent my day cleaning the already spotless house, checking if any groceries needed to be bought, which there wasn't.

The day past very quickly and before I knew it, the children were home at 2.15.

"Game time, game time. Let's sort out the first game were going to play." Alice was saying

"Alice we all know what the first game we're going to play is." Jasper said.

Whilst they went up stairs to change, apparently, I went into the kitchen to make my-self something to eat. On the counter I saw a magazine and I decided to read it, just for a little while.

I lost my-self into the magazine, it was about flower arranging, but I heard a noise coming from the living room, I realized that I had been in the kitchen for 20 minutes.

As I walked into the living room, I was greeted with a sight, that wasn't at all pleasant. Those brats were playing strip poker. It shocked me, not only were they gambling, but they were stripping in front of there siblings.

I didn't care if some of them weren't blood related; this isn't the type of game you should be playing with your brothers and sisters.

"Jacob, you lost you lose your pants."

"Actually I still have a sock that I can take off fisrt"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I yelled

"Oh hey Sarah," Emmett said "We're just having a game of strip poker, want to join us?"

"NO, GET DRESSED ALL OF YOU IMMEDIATELY."

Before they did as I asked they all laughed, before complaining. But they all got dressed and were trying to come up with a new idea of a game they could play.

"How about capture the flag?" Renesmee suggested.

At this suggesting I nodded, it was a game that I approved of. _Its a simple game, and it should be a lot of fun _I though to my self

But this game turned out to be anything but simple. Once I got outside to see how they were getting on, I saw 24 flags on the floor, 3 sets of what looked like obstacle courses and 10 sets of ladders, which were in the process of being placed around the house.

"Jasper, Emmett, you guys are the team captains, seeing as Edward and I were last time, choose your teams wisely!" Alice said

"Dibs on Rose." Jasper said immediately

"Dibs on Alice." Emmett then said.

"Edward, you're with me."

"Bells is with me."

"You can have Jacob Emmett; I want Nessie on my team."

"What's Sarah going to do then" Renesmee asked.

"Supervising." The others responded

The girls went off to place the flags, whilst the boys set up the courses. I didn't understand how this could be classed as a game of capture the flag.

When everything, according to the kids, was set in place they gathered by the back door of the house and started to discuss the rules.

"Sarah, you're going to have to know all of these." Jacob told me.

Rosalie handed me a notebook, whilst Jasper gave me a pen. Fantastic, they were being deadly serious.

It took 20 minutes and 3 repeats for me to write down all of the rules they had made up for their own version of Capture the Flag.

Since the girls had place the flags, it was the boys challenge to retrieve as many of them as they could. They spent 10 minutes looking around the woods for the flags, they only found two each, and so each team had four. They were all grumbling.

"Did you really think that we would hide them all in the woods?" Bella asked.

"Some are in or by the river." Rosalie told them.

"Some are part of the obstacle course." Alice pointed out.

"And... the rest of them are in or on the house." Renesmee commented.

"Don't forget, Carlisle has hidden the two master flags, which we will all be searching for as soon as you guys have found all of the flags." Bella added.

After all of this was said, the boys took off towards the river. They took there shoes, pants and shirts off, it seemed as though they were prepared for this game, as they all had swimming trunks on.

The girls were stood to the side laughing at they boys, what they found so funny about this I will never know.

It took them 7 minutes to find 3 flags that were in the actual river. Jasper and Emmett were searching in the river, whilst Edward and Jacobs were searching along it.

Jacob managed to find another flag that was on the opposite side of the river. That meant that meant Emmett's team were up by two.

"Good spotting Jacob, damn it how did I not see that." Edward mumbled

"Right where to next?" Emmett asked excitedly

"Lets do the house next; the obstacle course may just get a little mucky."

They boys swam back across the lake; the girls gave them a hand getting out before handing them a towel to dry themselves. The boys then put there clothes back on before heading up to the house. I just followed them.


	14. Capture the Flag

**This is carrying on the story from before, but it will make it seem sense, if it's carried on in a different POV. I split it because otherwise it would have been a very long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Twilight or Wife Swap will ever be owned by me.**

_Rosalie's POV_

Sarah had never seen nor played what was our version of Capture the Flag. Of course we had decided on games we would play earlier during the day, when we were supposed to be working in school.

We, of course, all knew that we needed to dress accordingly. For us it meant that we had to have swimwear on, and sturdy clothing, as we run around a lot as well as doing a few challenges.

The look of Sarah's face, when the boys evidently stripped down to their swimwear, was priceless.

"Look at her face." I mumbled, it was quite enough that all the vampires, the werewolf and the vampire-hybrid would hear, but the human wouldn't.

After we had finished by the river we had decided, as a whole, that the boys would search in and on the house first before tackling the obstacle courses, because they can get very messy.

"Right who's going to do what?" Bella asked the boys.

"For our team, Jasper you can search the outside, I'll look inside if that's ok."

"You know me well bro." Jasper replied.

"Jacob what do you want, in or out?" Emmett asked the wolf.

"You can search the outside; I'd prefer to look in." Jacob said.

"Right it's been sorted, on your marks... get set...GO!" I said.

Both of the teams worked well, but our team was slightly better at this stage than the other. From this section there were 6 flags that needed to be found. 3 were inside the house, and 3 were outside.

Nessie and I laughed for the most part. As we had a role to play, we looked like we were laughing and cheering on our 'twin' brothers whilst they looked like complete idiots searching the house.

"Go Jasper... Go Edward!" Nessie and I cheered over and over.

Bella and Alice were cheering "Ja-cob... Emm-ett" over and over.

The boys so far had found 12 of the flags, Emmett's team had 7 and our team only had five. So in this staged we were hoping we could find some extra flags.

Luck was defiantly on our side, Jasper managed to find 2 of the 3 flags that were inside, he received a 'friendly' punch from Emmett. Edward found 2 of the 3 flags outside, so by the end of this each of our teams had 9 flags each.

The boys had _a lot _of fun playing around on the obstacle courses. They got mud all over themselves, there clothes and some even on the house, that would have to be cleaned up later.

Bella had told us girls, that the flags were only on two of the course. There was 4 on the first course, and the last two were on the third one. By the end of this, both our teams had 12 flags each, but this was part of our plan anyway.

Us girls had to quickly hose down the boys, they went off inside to put on a new change of clothes, only because they were maintaining the image that we were human. After they were ready we chose our HQ's and quickly set up for the final part of the game.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to find our master flags, what else?" Emmett retorted, "What did you think we were doing?"

Sarah didn't respond to that.

We all went up to Carlisle's to get the instructions that we needed. Sarah read them out to us, after she had all she said was "No, your not doing this."

Of course we all ignored her and followed through with our plans. We had to climb a ladder out of Edward's room, most of us would have jumped, but we had to act human in front of Sarah and the cameras.

Once the whole team was safely on the ground we had to go though the obstacle courses, all there of them. After that we had to swim the lake and after that we were free to search for our flag.

After a whole hour of searching none of us found our flags. Jasper and Emmett started to argue over it and soon enough all of the boys were fighting, this carried on until Bella said "Maybe we looked at this the wrong way."

And that was when it hit us all.

_Cliffhanger... what do you think it is? I hope this is ok. I am currently working on another chapter so you will find out what it actual is in the next one Hope you enjoyed this._


	15. Esme's Second Day

**In my next chapter I will be revealing what everyone realizes what went wrong in their game.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Twilight or Wife Swap will ever be owned by me, ever!**

_Esme's POV_

It was only day 2 of the swap, and I was annoyed and angry and Jerry, and I felt so sorry for the children.

Jerry, at breakfast, kept reminding me that I had to follow his rules for the first week, so his children were meant to cook breakfast and do the cleaning up. Jerry kept talking to me like I was a child; it was so hard controlling my temper.

"Esme, we'll see you after school." Lola called out to me.

"See you later Esme." Luke and Leila said at the same time.

I waved the children of and decided to 'read' the manual again per Jerry's instructions.

"_Esme did you read the manual that was set out for you?" Jerry asked me._

"_Briefly" I replied._

"_Well it states that the children do the chores and breakfast, you just have to make lunch and dinner, the children do the rest."_

"_I know that Jerry, it's just I'm so used to doing the cooking and cleaning at mine, its second nature to me, and I enjoy doing it."_

"_That may be so Esme, but you have to follow our rules for this week."_

And with that the conversation ended.

Jerry had told me before he went to work that he would be working late, this was good for me because, even though I'm not supposed to, I am going to let the children have a little bit of fun.

I had a long and very boring morning, I cleaned up the house and made sure all of the children's chores were done because I wanted them to have a break, and I was bored out of my mind.

Nessie called me during the afternoon, under the pretense that there was a family emergency.

"Hey Nana, what ever you do, just say what Alice tells you to say." Nessie said

"Ok."

"We're going to play some games tonight, I think the others said we were going to start with strip poker, then play Capture the Flag."

"Esme just say, 'why's that?'" Alice said

"Oh, why's that?"

This went on for a while, apparently Sarah, the other wife, was thinking horrible thoughts about them and wanted to send them to a counselor, so Alice told me she would be surprised at them playing strip poker.

"Esme don't worry if the boys or us make a mess whilst we play capture the flag, we promise we will clean up, actually I think Sarah will have too." Nessie said.

"Ok that's fine; I'll talk to you soon." I replied before hanging up the phone.

The director asked if everything was ok, I lied and said that my sister had a serious accident and that she was doing well in hospital, and that I was her emergency contact but everything has been sorted out.

I went off to pick the children up from school, as they got into the car I told them that their chores had been done and that there was a surprise for them, they were all very excited.

The joy on the kids faces when I put on a CD that Alice had packed for me, gave me pure happiness. I told them that we were going to play a game of Charades, and that as long as they did there homework later, everything would be ok.

After a whole hour of playing charades the children went upstairs to make a start on their home work whilst I made Dinner.

"Esme, thank you, for such a lovely evening." Luke said

"Do you play games like this with your family?" Leila asked

"Well sort of, I tend to supervise there games to make sure that they don't get out of hand, but yeah we do have family fun games."

"Night Esme." The children said.

"Night."

All in all it was the perfect ending to thee second day of the week, and I knew what had to be done to make sure these children were happy like this in the second week.

_I hope this was Okay, it's quite hard thinking of things from Esme's POV because in the first week I see it as a struggle for her to deal with a family like this, but when I get to the second week, my ideas will be more creative._


	16. What Happened During Capture the Flag

**Here it is, my waited chapter that will conclude how the Cullen's version of Capture the Flag ends, hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own anything that is Twilight of Wife Swap related.**

_After a whole hour of searching none of us found our flags. Jasper and Emmett started to argue over it and soon enough all of the boys were fighting, this carried on until Bella said "Maybe we looked at this the wrong way."_

_And that was when it hit us all._

_Sarah's POV_

The children had been searching for an entire hour, they looked in the river, in and by the trees, and yet they found nothing. Eventually Emmett and Jasper were arguing over it, and then it escalated into a fight between all of the boys.

To me it seemed pretty pointless. I was disturbed by the fact that they would fight over something as stupid as this, but I made no comment. I had told them not to play out this game, but of course they ignored me.

The fighting continued on until Isabella said "Maybe we looked at this in the wrong way."

For some reason those words said out loud, had a big impact on all of them. The boys stopped fighting immediately, and everyone gathered around in a circle.

"How could we not see this?" Emmett said.

"Because we were too busy trying to find the flags that we weren't paying attention." Rosalie commented.

"So we've been running around for an hour for nothing, what a great way to waste your bloody time." Jacob practically snarled.

"Don't worry about it Jake, you know what our punishment is for something like this? I believe everyone here does." Isabella asked them all.

They had utterly and completely lost me, I thought they were talking about how they couldn't find the flags and now they talking about a punishment, _I will never understand these kids _I thought to my-self.

"Sarah?" A little voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see that no-one was there. When I turned back to were the kids were, they had all disappeared. _What the..._

Suddenly Edward appeared in front of me, he had a wicked grin on his face that I didn't understand.

"Don't worry about the others Sarah, there just a little busy at the moment. Now I have a question that I need to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"When you read out the rules, did you read them out correctly?"

"Of course I did, what else would I do?"

"Can I please have a look at the instruction sheet, if your not lying them you'll just give it to me."

"What you think I've messed this up for you lot, no you are not putting the blame on me."

"Just give me the sheet."

"No, I am not going to."

And with that I walked of back inside of the house. _What cheek he had to accuse me of messing up their stupid game, they didn't ask to see the sheet straight after so it's their fault._

As I entered into the living I noticed that all of the furniture was missing. _I must have missed it when they were playing that stupid game._

I decided to walk up the stairs to my room, but when I went to open the door I found that the door had been locked, _that's funny I swear that this door couldn't be locked._

I stood at my room door wondering what was going on when the lights in the house cut off. This was just what I needed, the children are outside, god-knows-where, and I didn't know where the fuse box was, great.

"SARAH!" I heard someone shout.

"SARAH HELP US!" Some one else shouted.

I ran down the stairs and exited the house to see that the children were sat round in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked

No-one responded.

"Hello... what's going on?"

There was still no response, that's when I noticed that they were all tied up, and three of them were missing. I quickly untied them all.

"Where's Rose, Alice and Bella?" Renesmee asked.

"Ness we don't know, we have to go find them." Edward said

Now I was confused, what the hell was going on? The boys took of running into the woods, in my confused state I followed them, after all I was responsible for these kids.

"There's Rose." Jasper shouted.

I saw him run over to his sister, by the looks of it she had been tied up against the tree. Jasper put his arm around her and helped her off the ground.

"Rose, what happened? Did you see who the hell it was that attacked us?" Emmett asked her.

"No sorry, it wasn't one person, I'm sure of that they were in a group, were sorry that we went a different way from you, we were trying to follow the plan that we had, but someone side-tracked us." Rosalie replied.

"Wait... what do you mean you were attacked, and what is this about a plan?"

"Guys she didn't do it, I checked the instructions she read them out properly, and Sarah we were planning on scaring you, but instead someone has ultimately changed our plans for the time being, we need to find the others." Edward said.

They all took off running again, when Renesmee stopped suddenly. "Wait... guys there some over there." She pointed out.

What the hell was going on was totally freaking me out, how could they not know what the hell was happening, and how Renesmee knew there was someone 400 metres from us I was puzzled about.

"Guys don't worry it's just me." The voice sounded a lot like Isabella.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked a little over protectively.

"Well I have to say that I was partially kidnapped and dumped in the river, that's why my clothes are wet."

"Thank God for that, I thought you peed yourself."

"Great to see that _you_ find this funny Emmett."

"Sorry Bella."

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked.

Yet again they all set off running deeper into the woods. This just kept getting weirder and weirder, I swear after this I was going to need to see a counselor.

"You sneaky son-of-a-..."

"Don't even finish that sentence." I yelled at who-ever was about to say that.

Edward called out "Tanya, Kate what are you guys doing here?"

More voices appeared "Have you already forgotten me Edward, just so that you remember it's Garrett, and I'm sure you remember Carmen and Eleazar."

_What was going on?_

"What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked.

"They've come to stay and visit us for a while." Alice said whilst walking toward the rest of the group.

"We're awfully sorry, did we ruin your game by taking your flags and hiding them in a different place?" One of the guys asked

"Garrett, where have you put them?" Jasper asked.

"Who cares, we want to know what's going on her? Who's that stranger over there?"One of the blonde girls said.

"Come back up to the house, we'll explain to you guys, and you can set up your rooms, and you can join in with our night games, oh this will be so much funny." Alice said excitedly.

Oh great, more people in the house, and by the looks of it I will be responsible for this lot as well.

And with that they all headed up to the house, with me trailing along behind them.

_Great ending, you definitely weren't expecting the Denali's to be the ones to turn up and ruin their game. I did originally have a different way in which this was going to go, but I wanted to Denali's to come up some time, so I thought this would be much better, please review!_


	17. Sarah meets the Denali's

**So I finally got to introduce the Denali's to Sarah, as if this household was weird enough, now that the Denali's have joined up things will get more interesting, ideas are always helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullen's, the Denali's or Wife Swap, but I do own any ideas in this story, so that's a positive.**

_Alice's POV_

When Bella had said that 'Maybe we looked at this in the wrong way.' We all originally thought that Sarah had sabotaged our game, by not reading out the instructions properly.

So as usual, we had a rule that if any participating person messes up the instruction then that person will be punished in whatever way is deemed appropriate by all.

We all set off to plan out our stages of scaring Sarah, like we had planned. Edward was going to give Sarah the chance to prove her innocence, if she didn't then we would go along with our plan.

"Like she's going to own up to her mistakes, she's too snobby to do a thing like that." Rose was saying.

Rose, Bella and I were planning on walking a safe distance so that when Sarah came to find us we could properly scare her.

That's when the vision came. Someone was coming after us, and they were approaching quick, I saw that the others, I couldn't tell if Jacob or Renesmee were included, tied up along the ground.

I heard Rosalie and Bella scream for help just before I finally came out of my vision, that's when I realized I was all on my own. I was torn, should I find the girls, or head back up to the other...

"Alice... Alice" I heard someone whisper, it sounded awfully familiar.

That's when it hit me.

"Kate..."

"Come over here... quickly."

I followed the sound of her voice to see that she was hidden in a den. Within to minutes I saw the rest of the Denali's, they all had triumphant looks upon their faces.

They proceeded to tell me what they had done. They had been watching us for over 2 hours, in that time they had secretly planned their attack to surprise us. Because Bella had her shield up their thoughts were hidden from Edward, and because Jacob was playing I was unable to see their approach.

"The others will find you in about 5 minutes so you better have a good story about why you ruined our game." I told them.

"You lot are always so competitive about this game, we wanted to join in with you but we then decided we wanted to play a different game Haunted House." Garrett said.

When the rest of them finally found us, we had a fun time introducing our selves once again. The Denali's did it because they saw Sarah and they knew that she wouldn't know who they were, and they wanted to know why she was her.

Our way back to the house was interesting. Jacob and Nessie stayed back a bit to keep Sarah busy, whilst the rest of us told the Denali's what we were doing.

"So...basically were on Wife Swap, we are hiding our true relationships away from Sarah and the Camera's. We're going to introduce you lot as our cousins, and only Carmen and Eleazar will be able to have a relationship sorry, we'll just say that you adopted the other three, it's better than any other explanation." I concluded.

"Ok... so were are we going to sleep then?" Tanya asked

"Tanya you'll be sleeping in mine and Rose's room, Kate will be with Bella and Nessie, and Garret will be in with Jazz and Emmett. Carmen and Eleazar, you two will be down in the basement, sorry there's no other room."

"That will be fine with us." Eleazar said "May I ask what we will be doing?"

"The same as us basically. We've planned to play up a lot and annoy Sarah, and starting next week we'll pretend to be little angels, but we will be little shits instead behind her back." Bella said.

"So same old, same old then." Tanya asked

"Yeah, only the best." I replied.

As we entered the house and proceeded going off to our respectful rooms Sarah stopped us.

"Just where do you think your going?"

"Were setting our cousins in our rooms of course, Aunty and Uncle will be sleeping in the downstairs room of course, its all been settled." Emmett was saying sardonically.

"Let's bring up the camping beds and sleeping bags for our cousins." Edward said

"Great idea." Was my response

And of we went to do just that.

Sorting things out to make it look like our cousins would be in fact sleeping in our rooms was quick and simple, instead we were planning our next game, now that our cousins had joined in playing Haunted house would be so much fun.

"So Rose will set up the speakers, and connect it to the microphone, we'll use the cards to decide a persons fate."

"Can we have two ghosts this time, we've already done one and three and they weren't fun at all." Kate asked

"Of course, that means we will have 2 ghosts, one murderer and 11 victims, this will be so much fun." I replied.

And later that night, this is what we did.

_I will continued the end of this chapter in a different POV, I hope you enjoyed this, please review!_


	18. This Day Could Not End Soon Enough

**This is like my 4****th****/5****th**** chapter based on day to with Sarah and the Cullen****'****s. Who thought that a day could take so long to write, oh yeah, that's because it's the Cullen's and they make everything that is meant to be normal, not normal. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullen's, the Denali's or Wife Swap, but I do own any ideas in this story, so that's a positive.**

_Nessie's POV_

We got to play our most favorite game 'Haunted House'. It had been fun to finally see the Denali's again; it had been about 10 years since we last spent anytime together.

Though it was fun to see them, it wasn't fun being tied up on the ground with my Dad, Uncles and My Jacob. We had all sorted out whose rooms our cousins were going to sleep in. Kate was going to be 'sharing' with my mum and me, only I would be the only one who was sleeping.

At times it was annoying being the only member of your family that sleeps. Since the others would plan our activities during the night, when we were all supposed to be asleep, I felt left out a lot. But the others always informed me and Jacob of what they had discussed before Sarah was up, so it was ok.

We were all gathered in Alice and Rose's room discussing the aspects of the next game we were intending to play.

"So Rose will set up the speakers, and connect it to the microphone, we'll use the cards to decide a persons fate." Dad was saying

"Can we have two ghosts this time, we've already done one and three and they weren't fun at all." Kate asked

"Of course, that means we will have 2 ghosts, one murderer and 11 victims, this will be so much fun." Alice replied.

"Do you think Sarah will join in with us, or will she freak out and demand that we stop playing immediately?" I asked remembering what she was like during our last game.

"She has to join in, it's what Esme would do, so because she has to act like Esme for this week she wont be able to say 'No'" Mum told me.

"Lets get set up then." Tanya said.

We all headed down stairs, to act like normal we were talking to the Denali's asking them what they had been up to, how long they were staying, if they were comfortable with the sleeping arrangements. Garrett said at one point

"How come I am always lumped with Jasper and Emmett, I mean no offence guys, but come one?"

We all had a bit of a laugh at that, whilst Jacob made up a story on the spot to make it seem like this is what always happens with us lot.

"Well Garrett, don't you remember the first and last time you slept in with me and Edward, oh no why would you? You managed to tip our bunk beds over causing me and Edward to hit our heads on the floor pretty hard and we had to be rushed straight to the hospital, that wasn't a nice surprise for our dad now, was it?"

"I did apologize." Garret mumbled.

"6 months after the incident." Dad added into the conversation.

We all laughed over it, Sarah looked over at us and had a look on her face as if she were thinking great-here-comes-the-insane-lot.

"So Sarah," Eleazar was saying "How are you enjoying your stay?"

"Well you know, its different than what I'm used to, may I ask whose related to who?"

Alice had known that Sarah would ask this question, she had told Eleazar to say that he was Esme's older brother, we had already informed Esme of this.

"Oh, well I'm Esme's brother, her older brother, and these three are my lovely children, they are all adopted."

"Of course" Sarah had mumbled under her breath.

"Daddy," Kate asked in a sugar sweet voice "May we join in with our cousin's next game?"

"What are going to play sweet heart?" Carmen asked her, she was playing along.

"Don't worry Mummy," Tanya then said in the same sugar sweet voice that Kate had used "we were just going to play Haunted House'."

I looked over at my Dad to see that he was having a hard time controlling his laughter. It must be from either Tanya or Kate's thoughts, or from the thoughts and facial expression coming from Sarah.

Garrett said "But we do you want you to join in with us, no game would be complete without you two playing alongside us."

"I never knew you were so compassionate." Jasper said to Garrett.

Garrett pretended to be hurt by Jaspers words "How can you say such a thing?" He then ran out of the room pretending to be crying.

"For the love of all that's holy" Sarah said exasperated.

"We'll get him." We all said, before running out of the room, presumably to find Garrett.

Once we were outside we all burst out laughing. It took us a while to finally calm down, but it was hard. Dad informed us all of what Sarah had been thinking through the entire episode.

"When Tanya and Kate called Carmen and Eleazar, 'Mummy' and 'Daddy', she was shocked, she couldn't believe that a teenager, who's been adopted, would call them Mummy and Daddy."

"Well we do have a certain image to follow, so does she think that we are exactly like you lot, mentally unstable?" Kate asked.

"Yeah she does, she thinks the whole family has some serious issues. She also thinks it's weird that a brother and sister would have to adopt children, so she thinks that Esme and Eleazar and Genetic dead ends, she's not far of the mark there." Dad was saying whilst trying not to laugh.

"What's our story for not being at school?" Garrett asked

"We finish school for half term tomorrow, so just say that your school finished a day early, and that every year we always spend time together as a family whether we are with you, or you are with us." Rose said.

It was a good idea.

Alice burst out laughing. We all turned to face her, suddenly my Dad was laughing and so was Uncle Jasper, Dad could read the thoughts that made Alice laugh and Jasper could taste her mood.

"Guys in... our game... Sarah...is...going... I can't... I can't say it." Alice said in between laughs.

"Sarah's going to be the murderer, so you know what that means..." Dad paused briefly "It means that we will never be found, so instead we can all go for a hunt whilst she tries to find us."

We all laughed before heading back inside of the house.

We headed back inside to deal with the grownups. Tanya and Kate had decided that they would walk in with their arms around Garrett, so that it would like they were supporting him.

"Garrett, I am very sorry, I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate." Jasper said.

So we were carrying on the charade.

"It's okay Jasper, I can't believe I overreacted like that, must be something from my past." Garrett said in a small voice.

We all saw Sarah roll her eyes. She had already encountered some strange things from the Cullen's.

"Can we play our game now?" Alice asked.

"Sure, as long as your all ok, and you set everything up yourselves." Eleazar said.

"We've already set everything up Uncle Eleazar, Garrett are you okay to play?" Emmett asked

Garrett nodded his head "Like I would pass up on a chance to play 'Haunted House'."

_Sarah's POV_

This family just kept getting weirder and weirder. Still no matter what was going on everyone wanted to play a game that they called Haunted House'. Just the name of it made me want to not join in but...

"Sarah?" Alice asked "Do you want to shuffle and hand out the cards?"

I couldn't refuse, so I shuffled the cards up. At the same time the children were talking about the rules. This game consisted of 2 ghosts, if they joined up correctly they would become 'human' but if the others discovered who they were, they would be instantly killed. Then there was a murderer, s/he could only kill a victim, if they accidently killed a ghost, they could tell the others and the game would be reset.

Why do these games have to be so complicated?

I handed a card out to everyone, the card I was left with said that I was to be the murderer. Emmett went of to switch all of the lights out; we were told that the murderer had to use the microphone when they had made a kill. Everyone was handed a torch, and with that everyone disappeared.

I decided to give everyone 2 minutes before I started to look; I mean it would be easy to find someone in this house, with there being so many people.

Turned out that it was harder than I thought. I went through each and every room, looking in every space that I could think of, under the bed, in the closet. Yet I found no-one. _They couldn't of just disappeared _I thought to my-self.

For two straight hours I searched and searched, then I started panicking, what if something had happened, or what if they were playing a trick on me?

Fortunately Carlisle came home at 10.30pm, as he came through the front door he called out "Hello children turn the lights on now please."

I headed down the stairs just as the lights turned on. All of the children were downstairs standing in front of Carlisle, _How in the..._

"Dad...Dad, look our cousins are here." Renesmee said

"Uncle Carlisle." The three youngest children called out.

"Carlisle, nice to see you again brother." Eleazar said

"Carmen, Eleazar it's so nice to see you guys again, I didn't know you were coming here. Tanya, Kate, Garrett nice to see three again." Carlisle said, he then turned and gave a look to his children that I didn't understand.

"They came as a surprise Dad," Edward told him "Don't worry we've set up the rooms... oh there you are Sarah, why haven't you been looking for us, we all met up and we realized you were the murderer."

I just stared at them, this was typical.

"Dad we would love to stay and chat but you know, last day of school before half term tomorrow, and we want to be refreshed so were going to bed early." Rosalie said

"Night Dad." The rest of the Cullen kids called out before heading up the stairs.

"Night Mum, night Dad." The three Denali kids called out before following the others.

"I'll go check on them," Carlisle said

I had, had enough for one night, I decided to call it early and head off to bed, I swear down I wasn't going to make it through this week if this kept happening, I lay my head on the pillow and dreamt of a better day to come tomorrow.

_This is one of my longer chapters, actual its the longest one that I've done. I started to type it up and then I couldn't stop._

_I hope you like this chapter, at the start of it I was laughing as I put my ideas into it, I was struggling towards the end of it, but I hope it makes sense and that you enjoyed it!_


	19. Only Day Three

**I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter; this is day three for both Sarah and Esme. On the Cullen's side I will be letting things die down a little bit, that way I don't run out of ideas to use in the second week.**

**Disclaimer: Cullen's, Denali's and Wife Swap= Not mine, will never be mine, and has never been mine *exhales deeply***

_Sarah's POV_

Day three. Why, why, why did it have to be just day three. Why couldn't it be day six, actually why was these days going so slow? For this, I had no answers.

I didn't want to wake up today, I just wanted to sleep off the pain that was in my head, I couldn't deal with this lot any more. Why did I have to spend two weeks of my life with this family? Why did I choose to come on this bloody show?

I literally dreaded getting up this morning, fortunately when I got up I realized that it was 11 O'clock, jeez I had over slept. When I looked over at my alarm clock I saw that my alarm had been turned off, I wondered how that happened. I rushed around my room dressing quickly before running down the stairs.

"Dad? Later on us and the others are going to go out shopping for a few hours, is that ok?" One of the Denali girls was asking.

"Of course you can, as long as you're back by 9 at the latest." Eleazar responded.

How could they shop so much, well I had already witnessed 2 shopping trips by the Cullen kids, I didn't expect the Denali's to be 'exactly' like them.

"Of course we will,"

I decided to enter the room at that point; a thought had just popped into my mind.

"Hello," I said

"Moring Sarah, how did you sleep?" Carmen asked me.

I was shocked, but I responded politely as I could.

"I... had a nice sleep; may I ask why your children aren't at school like the other?"

Garrett was the one who answered my question. "We go to a different school from our cousins, we didn't realize, or remember for a fact, that they would break up a day later than us, normally our schools break up on the same time."

I didn't know how to respond, I went off into the kitchen to start cleaning up, like I was meant too.

"Oh Sarah, we've already cleaned up, the children cleaned the downstairs of the house, we went out to get groceries, we didn't realize that was what you were to do, I hope you don't mind." Carmen said.

Well this day was going... good so far, I was pretty sure that I was dreaming at this point, no-one had offered to clean up or get the groceries so far, so this seemed too good to be true.

When the Cullen children arrived home that night, I was sure that they were going to play up somehow, but they didn't.

They came inside, I went up stairs without a word, and their cousins followed them up as well. They were upstairs for about 30 minutes before they finally came down.

"So we have to be back by 9 at the latest?" Alice was asking, "I say we meet back up at 8.15 so we have plenty of time to get back."

"I'd suggest that we go around together as a whole, it will be more fun that way guys." Emmett said

"Are you sure you boys want to come into an underwear store with us girls, I don't think that would be very comfortable for you." Tanya said jokingly.

"Like we haven't had to go in one of those stores before," Was Jasper's reply

And with that they all left for the night, whilst they were out of the house I had a nice chat with Eleazar and Carmen, but yet I still felt uncomfortable. I didn't quite understand why that was.

"Are the children usually like this?" I asked.

"Well, they can be a lot worse you know, but I don't think we really notice it anymore, I guess we're used to it." Carmen said

"I guess it doesn't really matter to us how they act, we love them and we respect them for who they are, once you get to know them, like we do, you'll love them too." Eleazar told me.

Yeah like that was going to happen.

By 8.53pm all of the children had returned home, they came inside, this time they didn't come in with as many bags as they had previously, they came inside of the living room and handed Carmen and Eleazar a gift.

"We hope you like it." They all said.

Renesmee came over to me and handed me a gift as well. It had been beautifully wrapped up.

"What's this?" I asked wearily.

"A gift, what else." Jacob said

I opened it up, inside it was a bracelet, well I guess it was a charm bracelet. It had heart shaped charms of in, at a closer look the hearts had been engraved with the names of my family, my husband and three children, I didn't remember telling this lot about my family, let alone mention their names.

The gesture was wonderful, I put the bracelet on immediately, it felt like I had a piece of my family with me, and it made me feel so much better than I had been.

"Thank you," I told them

"Your welcome," Alice replied to me "We all hoped you would like it."

The children stayed down stairs and chatted with Carmen and Eleazar for a while before heading upstairs.

Today had been so more relaxed than any of the others days, as I lay my head onto the pillow, I hoped that every other day would be exactly like this.

_Esme's POV_

The third day was much more bearable than the days before. Jerry seemed to be warming to me, just a little. He was nicer to me to day, but that was only because I wasn't following the rules that I should have been doing.

After last night, seeing the children have just a little bit of fun it made today more enjoyable.

My day went exactly like it had before. Though today I was to drop the children off at their respectable clubs, I was to go to three different places. Luke had a rugby club that he was at until 6pm.

Lola had to go to a tennis club for an hour and a half, which meant I would be picking her up first. Leila was going to a Ballet class which would then be followed by her gymnastics class, to me it seemed like she was doing to much on a school night, but like her brother she would finish by 6pm.

I spent most of my day at the local supermarket, by the groceries that Jerry had wrote on a list for me. Back home if I went out to by groceries, so that Jacob and Nessie would have something to eat, as well as a few members of Jacob's pack who visited us from time to time, normally Edward and Bella would assist me.

"Who's that?" I heard a guy whisper to someone.

"Don't know, never seen her before." The other guy responded.

I kept my head down and tried my hardest to ignore all of the stare and glances people were throwing at me. It was almost as hard to ignore ever whispered conversation I heard.

"I hear that she's participating for that show, what's it called? Wife Swap?" Some woman said

"Yeah that's true, she's staying with the Thompson family, she's filling in Sarah's place at the library." Her friend whispered back.

If I had been human, I would definitely been blushing for sure. Whilst I finished of my shopping I distracted my self by thinking of the things that were happening back at home.

According to Alice the Denali's had shown up out of the blue, since my dear children and grand-daughter where playing a game, Bella had her shield up blocking everyone's thoughts from Edward, and Alice couldn't see anything when Jacob was near.

Jasper said that our cousins had attacked them, he said that he, Emmett, Edward, Jacob and Nessie had been tied up on the ground, in which Sarah managed to untie, and that my three daughters had been, well basically, kidnapped and separated.

Since Sarah doesn't know who they are, my children told me that they were introducing Eleazar as my 'older' brother, that would mean Carmen would be my sister-in-law and the three others would be classed as my nephew and nieces.

Just thinking about this made the shopping trip speed up a little, I was still mulling over this as I made my way to the car, I drove back to the house to unpack the groceries before I headed to the library, where I would be spending the afternoon sorting out the books, again.

I realized that during the conversations I had with my family, I had never once encountered Carlisle's voice. My children must not want to cause either of us anymore pain necessary.

"Esme," I voice called out, breaking my thoughts "Can you take these books to the history section please, just sort out the I 1-10 and J 6-9, then you are done."

As I sorted out those God damn books I thought about what my children had last said to me,

"_So we're going to cool down just a little__,__ for a couple of days." Jasper told me._

"_All she wants, right now, is for the pain in her head to go away. Apparently the craziness of the Cullen's is driving her insane, she thinks she will be seeing a counselor after this has finished." Edward said._

"_You better be nice to her," I said "Are you sure the best way is to annoy her so much that she can't sense reality from non-reality?"_

"_Esme it's not that, she doesn't think highly of us. Not once has she asked any of us if we're okay, or how our day has been, we're just playing up like we are because she's not being the mother that she's meant to be." Rose said_

"_Guys," Alice mumbled "Cool it a bit will you, your upsetting Esme."_

"_I'm fine," I told them "Just don't push her too far."_

"_We won't." They all said_

Talking to my family every day helped me a lot. I missed them, as much as I disliked what they had done, I knew deep down that I still loved them and I really missed them. Maybe this experience is what we needed for the entire family.

I realized, with despair, that I had finished the task set before me, according to the big clock in the library, I had been occupied for just over 2 hours, it was longer than I thought.

Still it was only a few hours before I had to pick up the children from their clubs, so as I got back to the house I decided to prepare the dinner, that way when the children got back they wouldn't have to wait too long to have something to eat, if Jerry complained I was more than happy to have that argument with him.

I picked Lola up at 5 o'clock and whilst we travelled to where I would be picking up both Leila and Luke we talked about our days. I could hear the despair in Lola's voice as she talked about her tennis club, she didn't like it. She did, however, like to hear about my day and what it was like at the library, even though their mother worked their, it seemed that she never took the children their.

At 6pm both Lola and Luke rushed outside, as soon as they spotted the car the quickly hurried to get inside. Like Lola, the both had a look of despair on their faces; I could tell that they didn't really enjoy their clubs.

After the children had their dinner, they cleaned up. Tonight they didn't have any homework seeing as it was the half-term holidays.

As their bedtimes approached all of the children went upstairs to wash and dress for bed. They came downstairs to talk to me for a while, as soon as their bedtime approach they went upstairs.

Jerry came home, yet again, at 10 O'clock. He heated up leftovers from what was dinner, before heading off to bed.

"We have a schedule for the holidays as well, I'll explain it in the morning, we generally sleep in till nine, I'll guess I'll see you in the morning." Jerry said to me without even looking in my direction.

Just when I thought he was warming up to me. I dreaded to see what my schedule was, so as I headed upstairs, instead of dwelling on what tomorrow may bring, I waited until the moment that I would get to hear from my family again.

_I know that day three with the Cullen's is a little bit boring, but just so that everyone knows day four is going to be a bit boring as well, but don't worry because when day five comes, so will all of the drama._

_Now that everyone is off on holiday, let__'__s see how this is going to play out. Ideas would be fantastic, please review!_


	20. Songs and Weirdness

**I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter; this is now day four. Like I said in my last chapter this will be another day where it has died down a bit for the Cullen's, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: So the Cullen's, Denali's and Wife Swap have never belonged to me and will never belong to me.**

_Sarah's POV_

It had been a very peaceful day yesterday. I concluded, to my-self, that the children weren't used to change, that's why they were playing up.

There was only three more days until Rule Change came, I couldn't be more excited for when that day finally came, to me it couldn't come fast enough.

One of the main things I had noticed with this family is that they never went out, unless the children were going to the mall together. I was, when Rule Change came, going to get them to go out, as a whole, to socialize with other people in the community.

"Not long now." I half-whispered to my-self.

As I was getting dressed, I heard the sound of a piano, playing. _What the..._ I was thinking at that moment. I hadn't noticed a piano in the house, and I didn't think that the children would listen to classical music.

From downstairs I could hear a beautiful voice singing in harmony with the piano composition. After a while a chorus of voices joined in. Curiously I headed down the stairs to see what was going on.

_#Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me! I was once lost, but now am found, was blind but now can see#_

At the piano I saw Renesmee and Edward working through the melody. I soon realized that it was Rosalie that was singing the solo part of the song. I hated to admit it, but, the sounded so beautiful, it almost brought me too tears.

"Okay, next song." Alice said.

"Kate and I want to sing 'Beautiful World', we haven't done it in a while and we would love to do it, please?" Tanya asked.

"That's fine; me and Ness wanted to work on that song anyway." Edward commented.

"Jasper and I would love to accompany you guys on guitar, if that's okay with everyone else." Emmett was asking.

"Cool, that means Rose, Bella and I will play along with you lot on flute. Garrett, what are you going to do?" Alice asked him.

"Can I direct? I've always wanted too," Garrett replied cheerily.

"Course you can," The others told him.

It was at that moment I wondered was Jacob was doing. They hadn't spoke of him, and I hadn't heard him speak.

"What are you lot up to?" I asked, entering the room.

"Just... you know... rehearsing." Jasper replied casually.

I looked around the room.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked

"He ran away," I heard someone mutter under their breath.

"No seriously, where is Jacob?" I asked again.

"He had to go back home. Some incident has happened, he wanted to be there. No I don't know what has happened, and no we are not going to bother him, if he needs us he'll phone." Edward told me.

Now I was suspicious.

"Guys... let's get on with what we were doing, please." Alice said.

At that moment in time all I could think was how could they not be worried for or about their brother. They were acting as if though he was an outsider of this family, and not a member of it.

Just like that they went off practicing the same song over and over. They practiced it until they all said it was perfect.

Once they had finished with their rehearsing they all went outside. From where I was it looked like they were playing a game, but I could of been wrong. I wasn't interested enough to go and see what they were doing.

I busied myself cleaning up the house, taking my time, over cleaning really. I kept a watchful eye on the kids, checking on them every so often.

At one point, I saw, that they were sat in a circle with their backs to one another, but they were joined by their hands. After a few moments they all turned around and held hands facing one another.

Seriously, what were they up to? Compared to the past few days, this behaviour was a little incomprehensible. I was severely puzzled to how any child could act in so many stupid ways.

_Edward's POV_

Jacob's gone. During the night he up and left. He jumped out of the window, phased and quickly went on his way. Maybe if I hadn't been so busy at that moment in time I would know what was going on. No-one was really bothered, but it affected me, Bella and Nessie the hardest.

We had planned to do something fun today but now, no-one felt like it.

"Let's just sing some songs as a whole group. It will surprise Sarah and will help distract us a little." Alice said

"What are we going to tell Ness?" Bella asked "What do I tell my daughter?"

I pulled Bella close for a hug. Not out of love but for comfort. No matter what I still hated anything that upset her.

"I don't know," I told Bella "but we will have to come up with something, Sarah will ask." I informed the others.

"Just say there was a family emergency and he wanted to go." Rose sighed.

It was the best idea we got.

We decided to head downstairs and set up for the task we had in mind. It was only an hour later that Nessie came downstairs.

"Where's Jacob?" She asked when she noticed he wasn't with us.

The girls went over to her and brought her over to the couch. They sat Nessie down before telling her what we knew and what we were going to tell Sarah.

"How could he just leave, and not say goodbye or anything." Ness cried.

"It must be very important, if he had to just go." Jasper mumbled.

"Sarah will be up in 10 minutes, so let's get on with what we planned." Alice finally said after a moment of silence.

And that's what we did.

After we had all gotten board of playing songs we decided to go outside, more for Nessie's benefit than ours, so when Nessie had asked if she could just have a moment of piece we all sat around in a circle to show her that we were there for her, and she really appreciated it.

"Sarah's wonder what were doing; actually she's wondering how we can do so many stupid things." I spoke underneath my breath.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Does anyone want to know some of the things she's got planned for us next week?" Alice asked

"Hell yeah" Emmett nearly enough shouted.

"Well she's going to make us go out as a family and socialize with other people in our community, great thing that Carlisle has been invited to that event and we can attend," Alice laughed "She's going to make us sit down as a family to have our meals together because she hasn't seen us eat."

"Don't forget that she's debating whether or not to ban us from going shopping, and wants us to join a club, like football or gymnastics, not that we would have any problem at all," I commented.

"She's also setting up our bedtimes, and wants us to clean up around the house, instead of her just doing it." Alice said

"That means we get to make more of a mess, like it said in the manual 'The children will make a bigger mess if they are to clean up'." Emmett quoted

"She thinks that we should have a job, especially the older ones. Bella, Nessie, Alice and me don't have too but the rest of you do." I told them.

"What about us?" Kate asked.

"She's wondering what to do with you lot, she can't exactly kick you out, especially since we told her you were staying with us for a while, but she wants to enforce her rules on you as well." Alice said

"So were going to do as we're told in front of her, and then play up behind her backs, yep I like this plan." Nessie said

We all laughed at that. We headed up to the house, and watched films for the rest of the day, right up until we went to bed, despite the tension; it had been an enjoyable day.

_How was that? Hoped you enjoyed it, don't worry Jacob will be coming back in and, well, when he does he will explain himself, but if anyone has an idea of why he just disappeared that would be helpful!_


	21. The Night Before Day Five

**I know what your wondering, what's happened with Esme? Well I decided that I was going to do one chapter based on all the days leading up till Rule change that way I am not repeatedly repeating my-self as I don't want to make this story annoying.**

**Just before I gone on to my story I would like to thank everyone that has followed/favourited my story and to those who have given me great reviews. It means a lot to me that out there people I don't even know like my story.**

**Disclaimer: Well Wife Swap definitely wasn't created by me, and the Cullen's and Denali's are the proud work of Mrs. Meyer**

_Jacob's POV_

Unbeknown to the others I had been having my pack constantly phoning and texting me for the past 4 days. It was easier whilst the others were at school. I never thought that this could have worked out.

Seeing this... my... family has shown me that everyone deeply cares for one another and if their, bonded as mates, it makes them difficult to be apart.

The fact that Edward had considered me into his family plans was surprising. Then again he knew that I couldn't leave Nessie, I never thought, in all my life, that I would ever be sharing a room with Edward. Then again it did make perfect sense.

_Seriously Jake you're participating on Wife Swap? _Embry had texted me.

_Get lost _I texted him back.

_Jake... Embry just texted. He said you were on Wife Swap is that true? _Leah texted.

_Yes, now please leave me alone. _I texted her back.

At that moment in time I received a call. For love of all that's holy, to my surprise it was Seth, seriously why won't they leave me alone.

This had gone on constantly for three days, they simply wouldn't leave me alone. At one point they had all asked me if they could come up to visit, 'to cause more drama' as Leah had put it, I had ignored them.

It was the night before the forth day that an idea came into my head. When I woke up I realized that Edward wasn't in the room, _must be down in Alice's room planning._ I decided to scribble a quick note that hopefully Edward or someone else would find:

Edward,

Sorry to leave you and the others just like this, but I had to go. Tell Nessie that I will be back soon; tell her that I didn't mean to leave hastily. Please don't call or text me, and please don't try to track me down.

I swear down if you don't find this note I will not let you beat me up for upsetting Nessie, as I know she will be and I don't wish that.

I'll see you guys soon, make up a lie to tell Sarah, and when I come back please play along with what ever plan I come up with please, oh and tell me what you told Sarah so I know.

Thanks.

Jacob

I opened up the window in Edward's room; I could never call it my room, not even when I had to pretend that it was. I was glad that the camera men weren't up yet, as I proceeded to jump out of the third story window. I was halfway through my jump when I phased, shredding my night clothes, luckily where I was going I could easily get some clothes to put on.

_Jacob? _I heard a tentative voice call in my head

_Seth? What are you doing?_

_Oh... uhm... we, well I, am taking a midnight run, you?_

_I was going to surprise you guys by just showing up._ Any way I had an idea... tell you what can you call the others, I wouldn't want to repeat myself again.

With that I heard Seth's piercing howl cut through the quite night.

_Jezz Seth _I heard Leah think _Do you have to be so loud, actually couldn't you just have come home and called everyone..._

_Still self-absorbed_

_Jacob? What the hell? I thought you were busy, wait what are you doing? Where are you going? Are you coming here?_

Leah kept firing questions at me, so fast that I couldn't answer any of them.

_Guys... *yawn* what's going on? Why am I up so early? _ I finally heard Embry think.

_Nice to see you too Embry, any way you three are the ones I wanted to talk to, I want to involve you in with my master plan._

And with that I proceeded to tell them what it was I was going to do, and why I was going to involve them.

_Edward's POV_

During the night we normally gathered in Alice or Emmett's room, but tonight I suggested everyone to come up to mine, unfortunately for us Sarah over heard us.

_Edward think of something quick _Alice mentally through at me.

"So I suggest that everyone brings a sleeping bag, or duvet up with them, as well as many pillows as you can. Girls if you sort out the snacks, us boys will sort out our sleep stuff, agreed?"

"Agreed!" Everyone replied.

"What do you mean that your all going into Edward's room?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"Oh you know," Emmett started "Edward has the biggest closet space so we dare two of us to go in there and kiss for a certain period of time, you know sometimes other stuff." He then said so casually.

_Wait is he being serious? That's gross, how can... wait... how can he even speak of such thing?_ Was the only thought I heard in that moment in time.

"Laugh," I whispered under my breath.

After a few seconds everyone started to laugh, Emmett and Alice were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Rose and Bella looked like they were trying to hold themselves together and everyone else either looked away or put their hand up to their face laughing.

"Does she... think he... was being serious?" Jasper asked between nervous laughs.

"OMG she actually thinks we would do that, *laughs*, I can't believe she would think we were being serious." Rose said.

Carlisle, Eleazar and Carmen came down stairs from Carlisle's office to see what all of the commotion was about. At the sight of what seemed to be all of the children laughing the 'parents' joined in mumbling comments that Sarah could clearly here.

After we stopped I came up with a suitable explanation.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," I said throwing a glare at Emmett "Normally when something happens with one of us we all gather together for one night to, you know, support one another. I suppose you would call it a sleep over."

"Except we don't sleep." Bella mumbled

Everyone, yet again, burst out laughing.

_That's just weird, why would they want to have a sleep over with their siblings... oh and their cousins... teenage boys and girls shouldn't be in the same room._

Of course I deliberately ignored Sarah thoughts and told the others to sort out things. I set Nessie onto my bed, seeing as I wouldn't be needing it.

"Don't worry Ness he'll be back."

_Are you sure Dad?_

"Yes I am, I know Jacob and I know he will want to come back as soon as possible."

_Ok._

The others loaded into my room and set up what would look like a sleep over. We had decided that we would play some games to pass the time, and seeing how Sarah was going to be checking on us three times we invented some games that would surprise her.

_Daddy? What's this? _Nessie thought.

Everyone noticed my glance up toward Nessie. She handed me a piece of paper that had been folded in half, it had my name on it. For one small moment I remembered the time that I had wrote a note to Jacob that was sent with a wedding invitation.

I opened it up to see that Jacob had written on it.

"Jacob," was all I said.

The others gathered around me to see what was on the piece of paper.

Edward,

Sorry to leave you and the others just like this, but I had to go. Tell Nessie that I will be back soon; tell her that I didn't mean to leave hastily. Please don't call or text me, and please don't try to track me down.

I swear down if you don't find this note I will not let you beat me up for upsetting Nessie, as I know she will be and I don't wish that.

I'll see you guys soon, make up a lie to tell Sarah, and when I come back please play along with what ever plan I come up with please, oh and tell me what you told Sarah so I know.

Thanks.

Jacob

"Well this explains everything?" Rosalie muttered.

"If there's nothing wrong, why can't he tell us what's going on?" Nessie questioned "Does this mean he will be back soon?"

"Yes," we all told her.

"Sarah's coming up in 5 minutes, so I suggest we start that game." Alice chirped.

As she predicted, Sarah came creeping up the stairs quietly to see what was going on. Her attempts at being quiet were pointless of course.

"So if I had to kiss any girl in this room right now," Emmett was saying "I think I would kiss... sorry to the others and no offence, but I think I would kiss Rose. What about you Edward"

"That's a hard one really, but if I had too, I would kiss Bella."

"Why's that?" Bella asked playing along.

"Well I wouldn't kiss my cousins, as that would be awkward. I sure as hell wouldn't kiss my sister, and with Rose and Alice I've known them long enough to know some things that would put me off."

"Hey!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"No offence, but we were speaking in a hypothetical case of course, I wouldn't kiss any of my sisters." I answered.

"Here, here." Garrett, Jasper and Emmett said.

"Ok, Alice who would you kiss?" I asked her.

"Well definitely not you, since you've offended me. Certainly not Emmett, I wouldn't dare to kiss Garrett so it would have to be Jasper, sorry boys." She answered.

_Why are they talking about who would they kiss within their family? Just talking about it is just as sick._

"Oh Garrett, who would you kiss?" Alice asked him sweetly

"Well I've already told the girls this, it would be Kate." He answered

"He says that he prefers a girl who would have a little attitude, so if it came down between us, I don't have enough attitude apparently." Tanya said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Sarah checked on us two more times before going to bed. Each time we played a different game that 'disgusted' her. Well at least she doesn't know the whole truth about the family.

Like we had told Sarah we 'stopped up' all night. It was about three O'clock in the morning when I heard someone trying to talk to me, it was Jacob.

_Edward can you come out and meet me, I'm about five miles past the river, please don't tell the others but I need you to come quickly._

"Edward? What's going on?" Jasper asked me.

"I need to go and do something, and I need to go alone for the time being, I'll be back soon please don't follow me, if I need help I'll call." I said before approaching my window.

I opened it up and jumped out. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was off. Sure enough Jacob was waiting for me five miles out past the river, but he was in his wolf form.

_I know you're mad at me for taking off, but I need you to listen to me now. First, I need you to tell me what you've told Sarah, and then I will tell you what's going on._

And with that Jacob and I told each other everything. As I headed back up to the house I remembered Jacob's finally words before he took off again.

_I'll be back but I will be back in the morning, so make sure everyone knows how to react._

I headed up to my room and saw that everyone was still sitting there. They all had worried looks on their faces, which gradually relaxed as I entered the room. I decided to speak first.

"Right, who want to have some fun?" I asked.

I had 7 heads nod at me, but I knew that Nessie would agree as well, and so with that I told them everything.

_So what do you thinks going to happen? I was reading through the reviews I got for my last chapter and I think you guys will love this but I am going to be using them as part of the next chapter. Some of you have actually been thinking along the same lines as me and have guessed correctly._

_I never break a promise, I told you guys that the fun would finally come back on day five, but please still keep guessing and putting ideas down, you never know I might just use them in the story!_

**_Please check out my new story- One Long Weekend for Bella. just started it hope you enjoy it :)_**


	22. Day Five with the Cullen's

**So who wants to know what the master plan is with Jacob and the three wolves? Well you're gonna find out, I seriously couldn't wait to write this piece, seeing as I am using a few ideas from my reviews, but I will change them a little.**

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer is the proud owner of the Cullen's and Denali's, and I (Rhoda) am the proud owner of the ideas within this story, I can't remember who thought up about Wife Swap so don't even ask.**

_Edward's POV_

We talked and planned all night. For discreet purposes I couldn't tell anyone of the most important aspect of the plan, even though I wasn't to know about it, but I so want to hear what everyone's thoughts about it, are.

When Nessie woke up, we informed her that Jacob was coming back to the house. We told her the basics, and I told her only what I told the others. Since we were all waiting under the pretense that Sarah would wake us up, we decided to plan a little bit more.

"Well she knows that we're all in Edward's room." Jasper said.

"So how are we going to wake up then?" Emmett asked.

"Sarah knows the Cullen lot are extremely weird, so us waking up has to hard in her case but easy for everyone else." Bella said.

"How about this," I started "Our dear cousins here wake up without a problem, when Sarah calls they literally jump right up out of bed, and since we're all crammed in here they accidently trip over a few of us, and that can wake them up, by the end of it everyone will have been tripped up on the floor and wide awake at that matter."

"OMG!" Alice exclaimed "That's an excellent idea, let's sort out where everyone will be laying and who trips over who."

Ten minutes later, Nessie was still going to be 'sleeping' on my bed, she would be woken up by the noise. Garrett was going to trip over me, Tanya and Kate would trip over Rose and Bella, so on and so forth.

_Sarah POV_

When I woke up this morning I felt better than I had before. I got dressed and found myself humming, which was very unusual for me. As usual I headed to Isabella's and Renesmee's room. I actually needed to start calling them Nessie and Bella. When I arrived both of their beds were empty, that's when it came crashing down on me.

They were all up in Edward's room.

Shakily I headed up to Edward's room, the door was fully opened, I found all of the children fast asleep on the floor, on a second glance I noticed that Renesmee... Nessie was asleep on Edward's bed.

I knocked on the door loudly. Unsurprisingly none of the Cullen's so much as twitched. Surprisingly the Denali children jumped straight up, and I mean they literally jumped up out of bed. What happened in the next few seconds made me forget that there was a camera crew just behind me, the awful moment forever caught on camera.

To say it was like a domino affect would be an understatement. Just as I was about to call out, the three Denali kids managed to trip over the sleeping bodies of Edward, Rosalie and Isabella, I mean Bella. As they landed on the floor, the three Cullen kids had got up, but they quickly tripped up over their siblings, it seemed that when one of them stood up they would trip each other over. In the end I had 9 teenaged children wide awake, splattered across the room.

"Guys do you have to be so... wait what the hell happened in here?" I saw Renesmee say.

This was the only words that came out in that short moment of time.

Then it happened.

They started screaming, whether it was because of pain or because they wanted who ever it was on top of them to get off I will never know. Next thing I know the parent of these kids had entered the room and they quickly helped everyone up onto their feet before asking what happened.

"Well I... I mean Kate, Tanya and I must have been the only one too hear the knock on the door, we jumped up rather quickly, I think we just forgot where we were. Next thing you know everyone's tripping up on everyone." Garrett explained.

"The noise woke me up." Nessie said.

"Ok, everyone downstairs in 15 minutes, this is the last time you will ever sleep in one person's room, next time you'll go down to the basement." Carlisle calmly said.

Just when I had hoped things would be normal.

_Edward's POV_

We over played it. We went over the top. The funniest thing was when Sarah finally remembered that there was a camera crew just behind her, and she realized that this was caught on camera.

When Carlisle came in to sort us out he mentally thought to me _Just when I thought things couldn't get any funnier... you guys are really playing up to this, seriously how bad would it be if I laughed at this matter?_

I told him later that he would have come across as a care-free father, who laughs at his children's mistakes and stupidity and Sarah would sure as hell change that quickly.

For the next hour or so we kept mostly to ourselves. We talked in groups of two or three, waiting for a phone call or text message, for when Jacob was ready. After a while a drifted over too my piano and began playing the first tune that popped into my head, Ness came over and start playing along with me.

_Edward? You guys ready for some fun?_

Jacob.

My phone started to ring at that moment in time, everyone stopped what they were doing. From what I gathered I was going to have a one-sided conversation.

"Hello... Oh hey where are you... Jacob I didn't catch that... what happened... I'm sorry about that... are you close by... where at, I'll come meet you... why not... Jacob you can't be left on your own... because we're worried... we sure as hell do care about you... Jacob?"

"What was that about?" Rose asked.

"He hung up on me... oh his cousin was in a car crash somewhere, he's alive." I answered in a monotone.

Nessie's head then shot up, she made a bolt to the front door, and everyone followed her. She ran out of the door and basically tackled Jacob to the ground in a big hug.

_Why the hell is she acting like that? You'd think she loved him the way she was acting; I'm over thinking stupid things. _Sarah was thinking.

"Run out to him, do the same as Ness has." I whispered quickly and quietly.

And that's what we all did, I pulled Jacob up from the ground with the help of Emmett, not that I needed it. And then we all hugged and lightly punched Jacob before dragging him inside.

"Why the hell did you just take off Jacob Black? You should have told us, we've been worried sick..." Ness began, before realizing her mistake.

"Why do you all still call me Jacob Black, I'm a Cullen now, am I not?"Jacob asked to cover her mistake up quickly.

"Jake, we call you Jacob Black only when you've seriously pissed us off or when you do stupid things like this." Bella said.

"Sure let's see shall we, Bella Swan, Emmett McCarty, Mary Alice Brandon..." Jacob paused briefly.

"Let's continue that list Jacob, or have you forgot, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Edward Mason and Renesmee Mason." Rose continued before she realized her mistake.

"Seriously sis, do you still refer me as a Whitlock? Have you forgotten that, that guy wasn't even my dad, I'm a Hale remember." Jasper quickly covered for her.

Shit, we were making stupid mistakes.

"Sorry Jazz I was just going off from what's on your birth certificate." Rose then said.

"Well I'm gonna find it, burn it, and get a new one." He concluded.

"Back to the question in matter," Rose said with half a smile on her face "Just because we all have a different last name than Cullen doesn't mean that we don't refer back to it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Jacob replied.

_Seriously what a messed up family _Sarah was currently thinking.

At that I had to roll my eyes, she had no idea of how messed up our family would be if we were all human.

"That still doesn't explain why you just took off with no explanation." Bella said.

"I am 20 remember, I am legally old enough to do some things without permission, and any way why does it really matter, just a family crisis and I'm back here now, so who care?" He asked rhetorically

"We do..."

"You know what I'm sick of this, I'm just gonna throw my self to the wolves." He answered back.

"Good," we replied in return.

Sarah thought Jacob was speaking in a metaphorical case, as did everyone else. Though they were laughing silently because Jacob just referred to what he was. Jacob stood up and went out of the front door, everyone including Sarah followed.

Jacob turned around and said "Ok here goes nothing..."

He whistled loudly before throwing himself backwards, the three wolves that came out converged over him quite quickly whilst teasing him in their thoughts. That's when Sarah started screaming.

Everyone else was amused, but glad that the wolves had shown up, when they looked at me they realized that I had kept this from them, so naturally some of them were seething.

"You have to help him, don't just stand there smiling." Sarah was yelling.

Rose turned around to face her and asked "Why... he's fine."

"What do you mean he's fine, he's being attacked by wolves right in front of you."

"There not wolves," Emmett told her.

"Oh no... guy's save me, help me." Jacob was calling out in a sarcastic voice "Someone save me before they eat me alive, I'm too young to die... I'm sorry God please help me."

"Having fun Jake?" Bella casually asked.

"No not really... it's kind of boring actually these guys are no fun." He responded casually.

Seth then started to laugh, which caught Sarah by surprise.

_OMG! She's as thick as she claimed to be Jake, did any of you actual believe him_

_No not all _Leah thought _we wouldn't dare to eat Jacob, one he wouldn't be a nice meal and two he's our Alpha for Pete's sake._

_I wanna have some more fun let's go 'attack' the vampires shall we? _Embry thought.

_Please tell me that you are saying that in the joking sense or there is no way I will let that happen _Seth told him

_You know he's joking Seth, let's scare this Sarah woman some more then we can phase and pretend that we watched this scene from afar,_

_Good idea Leah _Seth and Embry thought.

So the wolves left Jacob, who was currently on the ground, and 'attacked' us instead. We all playfully fighted with one another, it was about five minutes later when Sarah passed out.

_Oops _Leah, Seth and Embry thought.

They quickly hurried into the tree line to phase. In no time they were dressed and started to head back up to the house. Emmett picked Sarah up and carried her inside before laying her down on the couch. We decided to sit on the floor, waiting for our friends to show up.

_You guys are insane you know that right? Seriously if I laugh now I'm going to be a terrible person _Carlisle thought towards me.

By the time Sarah came back around, Carlisle was checking her pulse, BP and heart rate. It was only two minutes later that our wolf friends knocked on the door before entering.

_How rude of them? They should wait for someone to answer the door..._

"Hey guys... long time no see." I called out.

"Hey Edward," Seth said coming over to give me a hug.

At that we all stood up and greeted them, in a way that would make it seem that they had just come up.

"So, are you guys in town for the holidays?" I asked.

"Yeah we are," Embry said trying not to laugh

_Please don't say that these guys will be staying as well _Sarah was complaining.

"We were wondering if we could spend some time with you guys, would we be able to use the cottage to stay?" Seth asked.

From the main house we had two cottages that were about a 5 minute, vampire and wolf, run away. We graciously said yes, and of course Sarah was internally complaining. Jacob introduced the guys as his cousins, Leah and Seth being from one side, Embry on another. Well he called hardly say that they were his brothers and sister, in the technical sense.

They stayed up at the main house until 7pm.

"Man is it good to see you guys again, were busy tomorrow bringing our stuff up but we'll come and see you guys after that, if that's okay." Seth asked.

"Seth you know Esme would be delighted to see you guys, of course it's okay, if you need any help just give us a call." Carlisle said.

With that they went off to the cottage to the left side of us. We decided then to talk about things we could do for some fun, Garrett said 'Have a comedy night' which was initially laughed at until we realized that it would be in fact, fun.

So we told the grown-ups what we were planning, and told them that we needed to be up early in the morning, 6am to be precise, and that we were going to bed at 9. Which, according to Sarah, is the earliest that we've ever gone.

And with that our night truly began.

_Not what you expected is it? Well I did have another idea originally but I forgot what it was, but I do remember that I only wanted them to be in one chapter, but then I decided that I wanted to wolves to stick around a bit longer, so there is going to be a big surprise with them just after the rule change._

_Any way, if anyone had any ideas of any jokes that can be used in the comedy night, which is in the next chapter, then I may include them in, but you'll have to be specific of which character is going to say the joke._

_Hope you enjoyed this!_


	23. Comedy Night

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update, I've had this for a while but i didn't get the opportunity to upload until today.**

**This is the funniest and liveliest chapter that I will do for my story, and it will be the longest by far, and it has given me great joy in writing it, especially writing down the jokes and having Sarah's opinion on it.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, Rhoda Presley (My name) does not, and will not ever own any of the Cullen or Denali characters that appear in the following chapter.**

**(Sorry, as I was typing the disclaimer above I heard my-self thinking it in a director/movie style voice, it sounded funny to me****.****)**

_Sarah POV_

After yesterday dynamics I had hoped that this day would be a good one before rule change came, and I turned this family around. The children had told all of the grown-ups last night that they were going to hold a comedy night, so they wanted some space to be able to rehearse without anyone disturbing them, Carlisle had granted them the garage and attic and basement to rehearse.

My problems began when I was asked to wake them all up at 6am sharp, which was requested by Alice. They had all gone to bed at 9pm, which is the earliest they've ever gone.

I managed to wake my-self up 10 minutes before six, which was a real surprise for me. I headed of to Alice and Rosalie's room once I was dressed.

I knocked on the door before I entered the room.

"Alice! Rosalie! Tanya!" I shouted. "Come on time to wake up. It's six o'clock so please don't complain at me."

Unsurprisingly, Tanya was the only one who woke up immediately. She smiled at me before she got up off the air bed and woke Alice and Rosalie up.

"Thank Sarah," she said "I see you've had this problem before, in the future just threaten them that you will burn their most prized possession, it works every time."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised.

"Watch this," she commanded. "Alice! I'm going to burn all of your clothes if you don't wake up. Rose! I'll destroy that ring of yours if you don't get up."

"Oh no you won't." Was the reply from both girls.

They shot out of bed faster than I could comprehend. Alice went straight into the walk-in wardrobe probably to check if all of her stuff was in there, Rosalie checked her jewelry box, presumably to see if a ring was in there. I left them to their own devices to wake up the boys next door.

"Did I just hear my sister threaten both of yours that she'd destroy their most prized possessions if they didn't get up." I heard a voice say whilst I was still stood outside the room.

"Yeah by the sounds of it, what you sister doesn't realize Garrett is that doing that will also wake up me and Jazz, because they practically scream their response." Emmett responded.

"But hey, it work's, I wonder why Sarah hasn't come to wake us up yet?" Jasper said.

I knocked on the door and called out "Boys I hope you're getting up."

"We are." Was the response I got back.

Two rooms down, two more to go.

On my way to, Isabe... Bella and Renes... Nessie's room, I saw that the door was half way open.

"Seriously our siblings should raise their voice a little bit louder, don't you think? I think that old lady who lives at the far end of town didn't quite catch what they said." Kate was saying.

"Well you're brother always states what he sees, as does your sister." Bella said "But I agree with you our siblings are very loud."

"You know, it would be nice for once that we get woken up the right way instead of because someone's threatening our siblings in order to wake them up." Nessie then said.

"So true," the other two replied.

"Let's go wake up the boys, at least we know how to wake them up without sending them into a panic attack." Bella said before exiting the room with the other two behind her.

"Hey Sarah," they called out.

From upstairs it looked as if though the boys had already been woken up as there was movement quite quickly, and the girls headed straight back down the stairs.

"We should call dibs on the basement." Kate said.

They laughed before heading back into their room.

I headed downstairs to get a bit of piece and quiet before they all came downstairs. My chance of not having to talk to anyone was shattered immediately when I saw that Carlisle, Eleazar and Carmen had convened themselves to the couch. Not wanting to seem rude, I quickly joined them and picked up on the conversation very quickly.

"I think the last time they did anything like this was shortly after Garrett had joined our family, and Edward and Nessie joined yours, as well as Bella." Carmen said.

"So that's what, about... 5 years ago?" Eleazar asked.

"Yeah, it was. I think they did it as a way to bond with one another." Carlisle said.

"Hi parents." I heard the children call out as they came down the stairs.

"Hi children." They called out to the children coming down the stairs.

I didn't understand what was so funny when they all burst out laughing. To me it seemed quite rude not to say the proper title of a person with in your family.

"What time are you putting on the show the?" Carmen asked.

"Well it's going to be a long night, so let's say we start at 4, at least then we know we will be finished before the day ends." Alice answered.

Why did either she or Edward answer the question? It was puzzling to me.

"Of course we could start an hour earlier or later depending on if we get our acts together." Bella casually said.

When they all burst out laughing, I got the feeling that there was a second meaning to her words, it felt like they were laughing at me, but I didn't quite understand.

They all chose their rehearing stations, as they referred it as, and went off for the day. I saw that they only came out to use the bathroom or to grab something to eat. The girls had chosen the basement, and the guys chose the garage, none of them went up to the attic.

At 2 pm they all came through to the living room before telling their parents that they were going to get ready for their show. And so they headed off up stairs.

"So I reckon that we have about 2 hours to spare then." Carlisle mumbled.

"Why's that?" I asked harsher than I intended to.

"Alice will be up their sorting out outfits for them all, that can take a while plus with our girls they will spend a long time perfecting their hair and make-up, they go all out for such simple things." Carmen answered.

Sure enough nearly two hors later they came down stairs. [Unbeknown to Sarah they had actually been talking about how the acts will go out, and who would say what jokes. As well as discussing a few things that would happen during the shows to make them interesting.]

"Ladies and Gentlemen... the children of the proud parents in this very room have prepared for a night like no other," Alice started.

"And like no other this night shall be, there will be laughter, and God hopes there shall be happy tears." Bella continued.

"For it is our greatest pleasure, to entertain those who mean so much to us." Jasper then said.

"So sit back and relax," Garrett said

"And we hope you get and understand the jokes," Kate continued.

"And in advance, we apologize" Tanya said

"If we offend anyone." Rosalie said with a big grin.

"Ok guys, cut it with the crap." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Edward..." the all said.

"Basically we hope you enjoy this very much and let's get this party started..." Jacob said.

"Emmett's going to begin, so everyone should sit down." Nessie said.

Emmett stood in the middle of the living room floor. He began pacing for side to side, like he was nervous.

"Did I ever tell you," he began "That I was bullied in school."

"Awwwh..." the others called out.

"Guys that really doesn't help. I was bullied by pirates."

They all started laughing.

"How can you do that? I was also bullied by hyenas."

They all then clapped.

"And seals, you guys just don't get it do you?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Oh... now I got it. I actually thought for a second he was being serious. Bullied in school, everyone says awwwh, he replies by pirates, they then laugh, he tells them by hyenas as well, so then they clap, so he tells them by seals also. I really needed to keep up.

"Any way, yesterday this guy bet me to walk around the world in 80 days, I told him I could do it in 2 seconds, he says 'how?'. I grab the world globe that's was on the teachers desk and walked around it, '"See" I told him "It's a world record"' that guy stormed off, and I still don't know why"

Everyone burst out laughing again, I joined in as well.

"I was walking into town when this woman came running frantically up the road, she stopped when she saw me and said 'Have you seen Yoda?' I asked her 'From Star Wars?' she said 'No, from my home' I told her that I had never seen Yoda at her home, so she told me to keep a look out for her. Anyway about an hour later I saw this dog that was trapped in a bush by the park so I thought I'd go over and help the poor thing out, as I looked at it's name collar it read 'Yoda', do you know how much of an idiot I felt."

Everyone laughed again.

This carried on for another 20 minutes, Emmett really did give everyone a good laugh. Maybe he could be a comedian in the future.

"Thank you everyone for listening, next up is Bella. The floors all yours little sis." Emmett said before sitting down.

"Before Mt. Everest was discovered, what was the tallest Mountain in the world?" She asked.

Everyone called out suggestions such as Ben Nevis, Mt. Kilimanjaro, and a few others I didn't know, personally I thought it was The Alps.

"Just so that you know, you're all wrong, it was Mt. Everest." She told us.

Everyone laughed, apart from me.

"You just asked us which was the tallest mountain, before it was discovered." I said feeling a little dumb.

"It was still the tallest even before it was discovered."

Oh.

"Ok... moving on." She said before continuing "Jim's car is swerving all over the road..."

"Bella this had better be better." Rosalie told her.

Jacob said, "It will be."

"Anyway... A cop pulls him over. He say's "Step out of the car, I'm going to need you to take a breathalyzer test."

Jim replies "I can't. You see I have really bad asthma that could set off an attack."

"Ok then," the cop replies "Then I will need to take a blood sample."

"Can't do that either," Jim responds "I'm hemophilic, if a wound is opened it won't stop bleeding, so I could bleed to death."

"Alright," the cop responds "Then you'll have to do a urine sample."

"That's not possible either," Jim tells him "You see I'm a diabetic so that could push my blood sugar level real low."

"Fine," the exasperated cop says "Then can you step out of the car and walk in a straight line."

"Can't do that either." Jim says

"Why not?" the cop asks desperately

"Well... because I'm drunk."

Everyone burst out laughing, it was a really good joke.

"I told you so." Jacob said to Rosalie.

"Hey Jake, don't you know 'I told you so' has a brother, he's called 'shut the hell up'" Bella said.

"Haha, very funny Bells, I've heard that before."

"So you should have," she told him before continuing.

Much like Emmett's act Bella's lasted for a total of 30 minutes, it probably would have been less time, but more likely than not she had to explain a few of her jokes. Next up was Garrett.

"A policeman saw a man walking down the street with a penguin. He told the man to take the penguin to the zoo. 'Good idea,' the man said, and off he went. The next day, the policeman saw the man again, he still had the penguin. 'I told you to take that penguin to the zoo,' the policeman said. 'I did,' the man replied. 'He really enjoyed that, so today I'm taking him to the cinema."

"Nice one Garrett," Eleazar said.

"Thanks, now I'm going to do my usual silly jokes. What do you call a deer with no eyes?" He asked

"No idea." Everyone answered

"What do you call a deer with no eyes and no legs?" He then asked

"Still no idea." Everyone answered.

"What do you call a deer with no eyes and no legs, and is on fire?" he then asked.

"Still flaming no idea." The rest of the children answered.

It seemed that in his act Garrett included the audience more; he did a lot of knock-knock jokes, my favorite being when he said "Do you all know me."

Everyone answered "Yes."

"Knock, knock." He said

"Who's there?" we all said.

"I thought you said you knew me."

After he had finished both of his sisters went up. They did I great act together. One would tell the joke, and the other would either answer it or 'try to' before the other explained. Although a few times they made mistakes, I didn't know if it was accidental or on purpose but I kept my mouth shut.

By the time Jacob got up he started to tell a lot of 'dumb blonde' jokes, and it seemed that he was directing them at Rosalie. When I looked over at her it looked as if though she was mumbling something under her breath. ["Don't worry dog, I will be getting you back for this, that's for sure." She had whispered quietly, so that everyone but the human would hear.]

When he finally told some other jokes, that weren't really funny, I felt as if though they were being targeted at me. Though I wasn't so sure when I saw Nessie run out of the room, crying.

[In the other room, what Sarah didn't realize was that Nessie had been told to run out of the room, when the jokes got so bad, crying so that it would seem like Jacob had upset her in some way, in the other room Nessie was trying so hard to not burst out laughing.]

I saw Carlisle stand up and head out of the room whilst the children looked on in his direction. Everyone turned around to look at Jacob, actually glare was the better word.

Jacob quickly wrapped up his act by introducing Rosalie up. It seemed as if though he didn't want to continue, I thought that was a wise choice.

"I'm sorry my dear brother, but Nessie and I were doing an act together and you've upset her so I can hardly perform on my own, Jasper you can go." She said looking at her brother.

[In the other room Carlisle was talking to Nessie. "Why did you run out of the room?" He asked her.

"Alice saw that Sarah would think it was directed at her, but you know Jacob so I got asked if I could run out crying seeing as the only people who can cry tears are me and Jacob." She answered honestly.

"But why are you guys doing this?" he'd asked.

"Well when you see what Sarah has in store for us all next week, you'll understand. We're having a group meeting tonight so you can be fully updated on everything, don't worry Pop's everything will soon make sense." She replied before they headed back into the living room.]

As Jasper was finishing up his act I saw Carlisle and Nessie walk back into the room. Carlisle had his arm draped over her shoulder, and before she sat down with the others he hugged her. I had never felt so jealous in my whole life; my relationship with my _real_ children was never like that, ever.

I saw Rosalie whisper something in Renesmee's... Nessie's, damn it, ear. Nessie nodded her head and the two girls stood up.

"Hey Ness, have you heard the story about Goldilocks?"

"Sure, the one where she comes across a charming house that was hidden in the middle of the woods, she steps inside and sees that no-one is home. And then she feels hungry and comes across 3 bowls of porridge. And she tastes each one till its just right."

"Yeah well I heard that after that she was feeling tired so she headed up the stairs, she went into the bedrooms of the first two doors but neither bed was right, so she went to the third door, when she opened it she got a surprise. Inside there was three little pigs."

"I'm guessing she told them that they were in the wrong fairy tale."

"Well one of the pigs said to her 'No we're not, this is a two-story house."

Everyone started laughing again.

Nessie then said "Doctor, doctor, I feel like a cup of tea."

Rosalie then said "So do I. Make me one while you're at it."

They told a lot more doctor, doctor jokes switching roles a lot. They were quite funny and everyone got a good laugh out of them. When they had finished they said that it was Edward's turn.

"Sorry guys. I don't know any jokes. I guess the laugh has taken it out of me. Sorry I meant the jokes have taken it of me, no... Wait, someone help me please?" he said.

Alice stood up and made her way over to him. For a moment I was puzzled but the looks on the children's faces showed that they weren't.

"Seriously Edward, you'll never make a joke at this rate. I know the saying goes 'slow and steady wins the race' but in this case it doesn't"

Everyone but me, was stifling a laugh.

"Alice you're awfully small, to be so majorly irritating."

"And yet when you so tall, you can't even make a tall order."

At that everyone, but me, was laughing. I was still puzzled by what was going on, after a minute I realized that they were doing an act together, I felt so stupid to not realize.

Alice and Edward were making jokes about one another, as well as other family members. A few times I heard gasps, or I would saw someone look down or away in embarrassment. By this point I looked up at the clock to see that it was 9.45pm, I had to admit time had flown by.

Just when I thought this whole thing was over, all of the kids stood up and started singing an unfamiliar song, in an unfamiliar language, but I was guessing Spanish.

[It was a song they had titled 'Forever too deep', they had spent the night working it out, they were singing their song in Spanish as they had found out it sounded romantic and caring.]

After they had finished their parents stood up and clapped for them all. That was before praising them and giving them hugs. After a while they informed their children that it was time to go to bed, and without complaining, like the night before, they went straight upstairs.

Thank God for that.

_Just a quick update about the pause before '5 years ago', as you maybe aware they are talking in decades, in this case they were just saying that last time they did something like this was a long time ago, but imagine if they had said 50 years ago, what do you think Sarah's face would look like? Priceless I bet. It's funny to joke about things like that though, especially considering that in the process they would have told another lie._

_The text that are in these [ ] are set in a third person perspective so that it gives you guys an insight of what is going on without having to change the character POV._

_When I originally typed this, that part where Carlisle asks Ness why she 'ran out of the room' actually said, 'room out of the room', I quickly realized my mistake._

_I really hoped you all enjoyed this. The song that is titled isn't a real song, just a title that I created as I love making up songs._


	24. And So It Begins

**Esme's back, and so am I. Sorry I haven't uploaded to this in a while, honestly couldn't figure out a way to bring Esme back, seeing as she's now moving on from when we last saw her, like I said the first part of this is basically a brief summary of what happens on her end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or its Characters but I do own this **

_Esme's POV_

Really? A schedule during the holidays? KILL. ME. NOW. Oh wait these humans cant kill me, I thought children were supposed to have a little fun during vacation time, what kind of family is this?

At 9 O'clock in the morning I had a knock at my door; Leila, Lola and Luke were all standing there when I gave them permission to enter. They all looked glum.

"Morning guys," I replied cheerily

"Umm, Dad said to make sure that you were up, and he wanted us to give you this," Luke said holding out a piece of paper for me.

_9 O'clock- Family is to be up and dressed ready in time for breakfast_

_10 O'clock family sets of out_

_Day consists of either:_

_Going to the library_

_Going to Madame Gloria for tutoring_

_Meeting with Mr. Helms for tuition with languages_

_Or studying at home_

_Family returns back home at 6pm sharp if they are out_

_Dinner is served at 6.30_

_Children bath and bed by 9 O'clock_

_Adults by 11 O'clock_

Lord have mercy upon my soul. How can you dictate what your child is to do during their holidays, they should be playing on the beach, or going to the fair, or playing in an arcade, not be subjected to intellectually stimulation, looks like I have something that will be changed immediately. And thank God that this is day 4, only three days of this torture.

"Have you all had breakfast yet?" I ask when I know I can speak

"Yeah Dad asked us to get you downstairs, we are going to Madame Gloria today," Lola says in a glum voice

"You don't really want to go there do you?" I say knowing the answer

Of course I get three heads shaking 'No'. Who would want to continue to learn boring subjects during there free time? I'd understand if it were an educational trip, like going to a museum, but forcing you kids to continue to learn no matter what... that's just inconceivable.

"I'll be down in just a moment," I smile at them

They smile in response, before going to their rooms, presumable to get there stuff to go out, and not long later I hear them all head down the stairs. Right time to throw myself into the pit of hell.

Just as I thought this whole day was mind numbingly boring. Madame Gloria actually made those poor children take a test the second they were seated, a test I say that took them 3 hours to complete. To which after she would scold them about there mistakes and tell them that if they knew what they were doing then they wouldn't fail, and they didn't want to be a failure now did they?

Lola and Leila couldn't take much of her disapproving them, and my heart broke when they started crying, of course that made Madame Gloria tell them that crying would make them better, I swear I have never wanted to hurt someone so badly, of course I acted as though I was engrossed in the book I was reading.

Luke got through most of the harshment, and when Madame Gloria left the room, he comforted his sisters as best as he could whilst trying not to cry himself, they perked up when they herd me saying she was nothing but a stupid old woman, of course I didn't intentionally mean for them to hear what I was saying.

During the afternoon, she made each of the children work through the one subject none of them liked, and this was different for each of them. For Lola she had to work through Geography, and was later tested to see how well she knew of America, Luke was given History, and was tested on certain wars and their facts, and Leila was given Religious Studies, why, I don't even know.

By the time we got back to the house, the children looked as though all they wanted to do was go up to their rooms and cry, but of course I had to make sure that they got something to eat, and that they bathed before bed, before they could go into a world of their own.

**Day 5** wasn't an improvement. Today Jerry sent us all off to the Library, whilst he went of to work; honestly I am sick of this place. The children were to read and fill out a booklet about a book they had read, and later that night there Dad would actually be asking them about it.

Of course they all picked simple quick reads to read, and filled out that damned booklet with everything that could remember from it, so that it would be easy later on. Only to then during the afternoon be subjected to rearrange all the children's books, by placing by category and by name in alphabetical order. Janice who was working kept telling them that they were making mistakes, and made them start all over, seems as though this is what she has always done.

By the time they got home they were shattered, but they had to endure their father's endless questions, such as:

'Why did you pick that stupid book?'

"That books a classic, and you have nothing good to say, why?"

"What do you mean you couldn't picture the main character?"

By the time they went to bed, I was on the edge of throttling him, honestly great way to make your kids have a really low self-esteem, I happen to know that the books they picked were simply enough, and not something that they would actually read, or take interest in.

**Day 6** was subject to language tutoring with Mr. Helms. He was this cranky old man who must have been in his late 50's. As soon as he saw these kids he started muttering profanities, and shut up once he caught a glimpse of me, only for me to be subjected to things I never wish to hear again, especially the words that were muttered or whispered.

From what I gathered Luke was working on his French as he liked it, most of the time, and today he was going through lists of business and jobs, Leila also was working on her French, but she was learning numbers, days, months, colours, and her alphabet. Lola was following in her mothers footsteps, meaning she was being forced to, learn Spanish, which she was doing well with, and Mr. Helms was getting her to do advanced Math with it, just because he hated the kids, REALLY?!

If I couldn't handle just watching these poor kids being subjected to this, can you imagine how they were feeling; at least Mr. Helms didn't deliberately try to make them feel useless, he just either ignored them or gave them something harder to work on.

However when we got back Jerry wasn't happy with his children's progress and promised, more like threatened, that they were to have more lessons in the future, not on my watch buddy.

**Day 7. **Finally.

One more day of following the rules for this family and then... freedom, today Jerry allowed his children to study from home, which from what I heard from the kids, is not something that would usually happen. Jerry had to go to work for a few hours, or so he says.

He informed me that I was to test the children on the things they had learnt yesterday. I'm sorry buddy but I'm supposed to be a normal human being, how would I know what three kids were learning yesterday, and when I said as such, but not in that manner, he gave me the work they had worked on, bloody typical.

Of course all I did was tell them to go through what they had already done, and familarise themselves with everything, and I would help them later on if they needed my help, to which they were grateful for.

When there Dad returned, they informed him promptly that I had subjected them to tests and it had helped them to remember better... okay?

And Jerry was actually happy about that. Um... hello? I'm a stranger essentially to your children, you've heard I've been 'grueling' them, pushing them to their limits, and your okay with that? I honestly could not wait for the day to be over.

"Okay time for bath and bed," I tell the kids "Oh and as of tomorrow, you'll all be living by my rules... see you all at 9 then,"

And then, all I had to do was wait for morning to appear, this next week would be the best, ever,

**Day 8.**

At last is the only thing I can thin of, well beside my family. I've already got things planned out, I am going to give those children options as to what they want to do, and I am going to make sure that they have nothing but fun.

So at 8 in the morning, I am downstairs ready, sorting out breakfast, and then patiently waiting, of course when it comes to it the Children are the first ones down, so once they eaten their fill I instruct them to go and get there father, to which they are only too happy about.

10 minutes later Jerry reluctantly makes his way downstairs, he purposely takes his time eating and clearing up his breakfast, only I am way too excited about this sudden prosperity for his behaviour to have effect, the children are patiently sat on the floor in the living room.

"Jerry do come and join," I call out to him

I hear his sigh, and then the thump of his footwear deliberately being hit against the floor. Tough luck, hope you enjoy not working for a week, you place of work was only too happy to allow you the time off thanks to the likes of me,

"Take a seat, and then we can begin," I instruct him

Slowly he lowers himself onto the couch.

"Right as you know I have had to spend a week following the rules of your household, and 99% of the time what I was doing did not feel right with me, but of course I was bound to follow your guidelines, which brings us to now, for the next week you will all be working within my guide-frame, and that does include you Jerry," I smile "First things first, Jerry I kindly phoned up your work place and informed them that you wont be able to come in for the next week, and they allowed that, which means you will, and I mean you will be spending quality time with your children as I personally believe you hardly spend any time with them at all,"

"How dare you..."

"No its my time to speak," I cut him off "Now as for your children, everyday I will be giving them the choice of what they would like to do, as of today they and you will be going to the park for the day, to spend family time together, everyday they will get a choice from a selection of places I have for them to go to,"

"Esme, what are these places?" Lola asks curiously

"Well I was thinking places like the beach, or the fair ground, or the arcades, or even going to a museum for the day," I tell her

"Now there's a good plan," Jerry mutters

"You see I believe that if a child is going to learn during there free time from school, then it has to be fun, and a little trip, that's educational but not constricting, will enable you guys to freely explore different areas, and learn," I conclude

"When do we begin?" Luke asks excitedly

"As soon as you are all dressed, and I finish packing up a picnic,"

"Yay," all three of them squeal.

Jerry on the other hand, well he looks like he's going to pass ou... oh wait I think he just has. Oops.

_Okay how was that?_

_This came to me only now, you see I couldn't move forward with my story until I figured out a way to introduce Esme back, and since I got stuck on that, well..._

_That pretty much sums up Esme's part of this so we'll be hearing from our favourite gang again, as soon as I can remember what day they are on, unlike with Esme's side, I think 3/4 chapters should sum up the torture Sarah has for those guys, then we finish off with the epilogue whooooo!_


	25. Day 7 and Rule Change

**So Sarah's has one more day of dealing with the Cullen's as they are, and she's expecting them to play up, me however I think I'm gonna cause trouble for her in a less than civilised way, we all know how teenagers act when they are ill, do you think she'll cope?**

**Anyway this Chapter will be split into two part, the first part is Day 7, and then the final part will be her day of placing the rules in for these, and I think she's at the end of her tether, literally gonna write this as it comes, haven't thought that far head yet.**

**Disclaimer: Well Sarah is the most fun I've had with creating a Character, and though I don't own the Twilight figures, I love being able to place them in different situations.**

_Sarah POV_

**Day 7.**

"NOOOOOOOO!" A blood-curling scream woke me up. "ARRRGGGGHHH!"

"JACOB, what the HELL, did you HAVE to throw up man, Oh GOD," another yell came

""DAD!" different yells came from different rooms.

Not knowing what on Earth was going on, I slipped out of my room, and made my way over to where I heard the shouts coming from, Carlisle and Eleazar were running in between rooms, whilst Carmen just looked worried, but when she looked up, I saw Garrett coming out, and he ran into her arms.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him

"Its bad Mom, Emmett was doubled over in pain, and Jasper was trying to help him, I ran to Tanya first when I heard her scream, then I tried to get to Kate, I'm scared Mom, Nessie has a high temperature, so does Jacob, and Edward is practically frozen," Garrett rushed out

She lovingly rubbed his arms, comforting him, I had to turn away.

"Don't worry they'll be fine Uncle Carlisle knows what he's doing, your father will be a big help," Carmen said

"ROSIE!" Garrett yelled before running to where Rosalie had emerged

She looked really pale and green.

"Rosalie honey, do you need to sit down sweetheart?" Carmen asked in concern

"Please," her whispered plea was barley heard.

With Garrett supporting her, his arm around her waist, her arm around his shoulder, he helped her down the stairs and sat her down in the closets seat. He gently held her face in his hands, and looked to be asking her what was happening.

Honestly I was feeling useless and a little confused.

"Aunt Carmen," a small voice came from behind me

"Bella sweetheart," Carmen said in response "Come on I'll help you downstairs, Rose and Garrett are down there,"

With that Carmen walked off holding onto Bella's arm, guiding her down the stairs, only for Bella to pass out when she had reached the bottom.

"DAD," "CARLISLE," the kids shouted in response whilst Carmen became flustered trying to aid Bella.

Carlisle came rushing down the stairs to where he had been helping Jacob and Edward, and his face became panicked as he took in Bella's limp form, he rushed down to her, and with Garrett's help they managed to shift her to the couch, where Rosalie was waiting with a cloth, which he put onto her head.

"There's not much I can do," Carlisle stressed "I need to get back upstairs, Jacobs got a high temperature fever, and Edwards currently in shock and down with the flu, not to mention Eleazar was holding the fort with Emmett, Carmen can you watch over these three for me, and help Bella out?"

"Of course, go, your and my children need you, help them get better," Carmen softly smiled at her

Reluctantly it seemed Carlisle headed back upstairs to his sons room, me I was still frozen on top of the stairs, but slowly I made my way down them, not knowing what to do, my children never got sick.

"OH GOD... JAZZ I'm dying," Emmett's pained voice came through "Tell everyone I love them will you,"

"...actually if you and Seth could come over, that would be a big help, I think its a blessing that you've both got experience with working in the hospital, Dad would appreciate it greatly... are you sure... okay we'll see you soon," Rose had finished up saying, turning to Carmen she said "Leah and Seth are coming over to offer their help, Embry's being dragged out of bed to do what, no one knows,"

"Oh that's great news, I haven't seen them in some time, I've kind of missed them," Carmen sighed.

"DADDY!" a voice from upstairs screamed

"Garret she'll be fine, both her and Kate will be fine," Rosalie muttered to Garrett

"I just feel useless," Garrett merely replied

"Oh God, what happened?" Bella's voice came from the couch

"Oh thank God Bella, you worried me there for a moment, don't do that to me again sister, I don't think my heart could take that, I swear I had a heart attack," Rosalie said stroking her hair

"Here, here Cuz, who's gonna kick my ass all of the time if your gone? Who's gonna make me specially made cupcakes at three O'clock in the morning after a bad break-up?" Garrett muttered, from where he was sat with Bella's feet on his lap.

"Aunt Carmen, what happened?" Bella asked

"I think you passed out sweetheart, or you fainted but you did worry me for a moment," Carmen replied "Oh and before you ask, you Dad and Garrett helped you over here,"

"Thank you," she whispered in response "What's happening up there?"

"Wouldn't know sis, what happened when you came down?" Rosalie asked

"Nessie's temperature had rocketed, and then she threw up, it looked like she was going to struggle to breath, and at one point she coughed up blood, Kate looked as though someone had stabbed her, she said their was a blinding pain in her side," Bella said

"Alice tried to get up when Tanya started to cough, and I saw her just fall, she collapsed in the middle of the room, I don't know what happened Bella, I thought for a moment she died," Rosalie was crying "Dad looked as though he was going to throw up, he tried to rouse her, but she didn't respond for a while, when she did Dad sighed in relief, last I saw he was putting her to bed, Tanya still didn't look good, but she was trying not to make a noise,"

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

Without waiting three bodies entered the house, to which I thought was rude, until I saw it was the people I had met the other day, if I recall they were staying in the... guest house? Well somewhere near by, the girl, her name long forgotten, looked a little apprehensive until she noted Bella and Rosalie, and with a sigh, she grabbed hold of one of the boys arms and dragged him up the stairs, the other boy just stood there, awkwardly.

"Embry come sit down, they'll be a while," Garrett called over to him

"Oh course, Embry," I muttered under my breath "Damn those unusual names,"

"JASPER!" Rosalie suddenly shouted, before running over to the figure I never even noticed.

Jasper caught his sister deftly, and wrapped her up in a big, comforting hug, rocking her from side to side, obviously whispering comforting words into her ears. He looked up and around the room and took note of Bella.

"Don't tell me she passed out again?" he slightly joked

Bella glared at him, before chuckling lightly.

"Oh how well you know me brother,"

Jasper opened up one of his arms, and Bella rolled her eyes but walked over into them, and with that he was supporting both of them, even Rosalie loosened out, and wrapped an arm around Bella.

"Oh hell, I'm joining in," Garrett said, running across the room throwing his arms over them all "How's Emmett holding up?"

"Whining like a bitch, and acting like the biggest Drama-Queen in the world," Jasper snorted "Told him to not eat it, but did he listen to me... nooooo, now he's crying, stating that he's going to die, and that anything he owns has to be divided between his brothers, and any valuables are to be given to his sisters, and he made me promise him that I would never share my room with anyone else, not even a girl if I were to ever get married,"

"Wait... what did he eat?" Carmen asked, not even calling him out for the profanities

"Umm... when we made snack food yesterday, Emmett made some different sandwiches with the different meat in the fridge, and I noticed that the beef, and pork looked a little off, and they didn't smell so great, but Emmett swore that they were good enough to eat, and that's what he, Jacob and Edward all ate, Garrett and I just had the turkey and chicken,"

"Emmett gave one of those sandwiches to Tanya and Kate when they went on a bathroom break, actually they only had half of a half, before they threw them away," Rosalie mused

"Great looks like they have food poisoning," Embry muttered

"Then why ain't I ill, I ate some of the pork and beef," Bella asked "No I think its something more... did Emmett or Jacob or Edward for that matter have any of the desserts I made?"

"Yeah that French Vanilla one, right before bed," Garrett responded

"The one I told no one to eat as it wasn't to be eaten, for the fact that I realised that out of date products had been switched for me to use?" Bella asked getting angry by the minute

"They ate that cake knowing that it would make them ill?" Rosalie asked in disbelief

"When did you tell us this?" Jasper asked

"Right after I baked it, I had looked at the flour, and seen the date, and didn't think anything of it, as I was throwing the egg carton out I realised they were off by three days," Bella stressed. "Are you telling me that no one heeded my warning? Oh God tell me Alice didn't eat any of that, she can't eat products that have French Vanilla in it,"

"Umm... Bella?" Jasper warily said, she glared at him "When I came down this morning for a drink, Alice was eating the small slice that was... left," he trailed off

"DAD," Bella yelled, running up the stairs

"She's having a reaction to it," Rosalie sighed frustrated.

"What she's allergic?" I stupidly asked

"No, she not 'allergic', when she eats it based in carb based products her body reacts to it, and it takes a while, but she ends up in a coma like state," Rosalie growled at me "Luckily is doesn't damage her, she wont end up in hospital,"

Dear God let this day end.

This is how the rest of the day passed, cries would be heard from upstairs, and occasionally one of the 'helpers' would run down the stairs to get hold of something to take back upstairs, when Bella returned she looked so guilty, when she realised that it was because of her that her family were ill, not that I said so out loud.

At 6pm, Carlisle and Eleazar, along with the two whose names I still couldn't remember, came down the stairs, both Carlisle and Eleazar looked knackered, the other two just appeared tired. As soon as they had reached the bottom step, the kids all jumped up and offered them their seat, all the while not even complaining about sitting on the floor.

"Well we did as much as we could, Bella don't beat your self up, okay? It wasn't your fault, if anything it was mine, after all you had told everyone before being pulled away, I should have chucked it away, but when I didn't see it, I didn't think anything of it, I thought someone else had binned it," Carlisle sighed "Alice is only in a minimal amount of pain, Emmett has finally managed to calm down, Nessie's doing well, Jacob and Edward, well they're both on the floor at the moment, as for Kate and Tanya a decent nights rest will aid them,"

"You know its a lot of If I's, Would I's, Should I's right there," Jasper said "We all make mistakes, after all we're only human,"

For a moment, just a brief moment I thought I saw everyone trying to not laugh, but the second I blinked they were only nodding in response to what Jasper had said, surly it was only my imagination...

"Well anyway Carlisle, we'll leave you be, call us if you need us okay? We'll visit you when we can," the girls said

"That's fine Leah, thank you to both you and Seth, I don't know what I would have done without your help, sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you Embry," Carlisle said nodding his head to Embry

_How could I forget there names like that... Leah and Seth, not too complicated _I thought

"Its fine Carlisle, I know how worried you would have been, and it was no trouble for me or my sister, I just hope Embry didn't cause any trouble," the boy Seth laughed

"Give me some credit," Embry joked

"Okay and with we will leave you be," Leah said, grabbing hold of both of the boys arms and dragging them out the door.

The rest of the night passed by without any troubles. I actually expected havoc today, and what did I get a bunch of sick kids, thank God I didn't have to deal with helping them, that is not something I would love to do. I went to sleep that night hoping to sleep peacefully but I had a very restless night.

_Edward's POV_

When Sarah went to bed that night, everyone met up down in the basement, it was like a club or something, you had to be a vampire, as anyone who sleeps wouldn't get a say in the matter. You see we had all joined up with the parental's last night to talk about what we were going to do today, and all we were asked was not to cause trouble, so... we decided to play ill.

Once we'd worked everything out, such as who would be ill, how they would be ill, what would have caused this... blah, blah, blah... we all headed to a respectable rooms to wait until we could play out. Of course I had to wake up the mutt to tell him what was going on, and Bella and Kate woke Nessie up to tell her, and they both readily agreed to go ahead with the plans, and luckily for us we had brought up food for them.

At 7.45am sharp Tanya screamed, not loud enough to deafen the human, but enough to wake her up and make her become alarmed, Tanya followed that out with a very loud and long 'No' don't think she should go into theatrics if I'm being honest. Kate followed up next with an 'Argh', though Sarah believed it was the same person, then Garrett who had come up to 'our' room started questioning as to why Jacob had 'thrown' up, and right down to the last second 'DAD' was yelled from each room, Garrett snickered slightly and went down to Jasper and Emmett.

Garrett had got down in time, to make it look as though he'd been helping Jasper with a very distressed Emmett, who was only to happy to play up the typical teenager movement of 'the-pain-is-so-unbearable-I'm-going-to-die' and being a drama-queen. His moment of glory was when he was pleading with Jasper, yelling out that he was going to die, and what-not.

When Rosalie came out, looking pale and green, Alice had, had fun making the colour of her face a little to appear natural, Sarah's mind was in a bit of panic as if though she had never been subjected to this before, only to hear later on that none of her children had ever been ill... how?

To top it off, Bella collapsing, was hysterical, Bella had volunteered for that as she said 'Well I'm the only one here who has a cause for fainting for no apparent reason' to which we all laughed at. Carlisle whose mind was in a state of hysterics had to calm down for a moment to be genuinely be worried about the state his daughter was in.

_I hate you all you know that... _his thoughts came up to me _This is pushing your look you know, since when did I sign up for this? Oh right when Esme and I had got you good and proper, okay I regret it, Dear God forgive me for teaching my children a valuable lesson, one in which has made me look like an idiot in the aftermath._

The best bit of the day was having the wolves come up to the house under the pretense of that they had experience in Medicine, since when? But they played there part well, they spent all of there time up in my room just laughing around with Jacob, and occasionally having to go downstairs to pick up something. Carlisle and Eleazar just kept alternating between the rooms, and eventually Jasper managed to 'escape' downstairs to let Sarah be 'informed' upon what was going on. Honestly it was interesting to listen to.

Especially when Bella ran up the stairs, as if though she'd realised what the cause of our 'pain' was, instead the only words she had said was, 'I hope you'll be 'forgiving' me for this Carlisle," before sitting with either Nessie or Alice for a while.

"You know, she doesn't remember your names right?" I told Leah and Seth

They both looked at me in disbelief, before I heard there thoughts, I slightly cringed away from the profanities and the threats that only I could hear.

"Just thought I'd let you know,"

Eventually Seth quietly spoke at the fact that they needed to leave, you know, pretence wise. And we all said our goodbyes but let them go downstairs, with both Carlisle and Eleazar, and Carlisle did let Bella of the hook, not that Sarah agreed with that.

Which led us to now.

We were discussing what would happen next week, and what Sarah had in store for us, well lets just say... Sarah might think we are obeying her rules, but shock would come on the day she would return home. Time to play innocent under her watch, and devils when we are not.

"EVERYONE UP AND OUT OF BED, DOWNSTAIRS IN 15 MINUTES," Carlisle yelled at 8 O'clock.

That kind of defeated the purpose as the only person who needed to be up and dressed was Sarah, but playing our parts, Carmen, Carlisle and Eleazar sat on one couch together, and us kids well we sat down on the floor and patiently waited. The girls started a discussion about hair, make-up, clothes and 'boys', whilst us guys got into talk about car, and 'girls'.

When Sarah entered the room, she looked as though she had hardly any sleep, but there was a slight skip in her step as she was glad that Rule Change day had finally arrived, she was definitely determined to make us behave.

She sat down in the single rotating seat, whilst we all pretended to not notice the fact that she had entered the room, and for that fact she wasn't happy.

"Well Macey said that her Dad had drew big, and that Matthew was getting annoyed at the fact that she had less time to spend with him, I don't think they'll be together much longer," Alice's chirpy voice was heard

"Well from what I gathered Matthew was cheating on her with Donna, and that they had been together for about 6 months now," Rose chipped in

"Have you seen Donna's brother though, Holy. Mother. Of. God," Nessie said fanning her face "When did he grow up so hot,"

"Wait you mean Zac?" Bella asked, all the girls nodded "Rumor has it that he's gay and is in a relationship, and should be soon coming out to his family and friends... shame though," she sighed

"Donna looks like her brother," Jasper shouted across "Which in a guys opinion doesn't make a girl look attractive,"

"Brother, no offence, but you wouldn't know a beautiful attractive girl, even if you tripped over her in the street," Rose stated

"So you're saying that if I say you, my sisters, and my cousins, and Aunt Carmen, and Mom, are all beautiful, that is doesn't count then?" Jasper counteracted

To that he was responded with a glare from every female in the room, Jasper held his hands up in defense and returned to his conversation with Jacob about the best model for a bike.

"Gotta admit though Macey is hot," Emmett sighed "Why would Matthew cheat on her, I know if I was going out with her, I wouldn't cheat on her,"

"I don't know Em, to be honest Macey is to involved with her families business, which is a let down for a guy, some one that Lola-May is the type of girl you'd go for,"

"Wait your talking about the mousy brown headed girl, who has just been voted for Alaska's most adorable girl?" Jacob asked in shock

"And I'm friends with her," Nessie chimed in "You have got to admit that innocence that shines from her makes her priceless,"

"Sounds like you've got a crush on her sis," I joke to Nessie.

"Brother, I would gladly turn into a lesbian for her," Nessie shot back

All the guys stare at her in shock, to which all the girls minus Tanya and Kate agree with her, to which just makes us look more like village idiots.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH," Sarah yells "I don't care, today is the day that you all get new rules to run by, so this is what's going to happen, your going to shut up so that I can speak, and no one is allowed to speak without my permission, got that?"

We all nod in response, which only makes her more angry.

"I said have you got that?" she fumes

Again we all nod. And again that just adds fuel to her anger, until Carlisle points out the fact she didn't give us permission to talk, to which she sags in frustration. From next to her she pulls out a stack of papers and hands in to the Cullen family kids, and then tells us to share it with the Denali's

_For the next week several things will be occurring around the household. For starters everyone must be up and dressed by 9 O'clock, and they must bring downstairs with them anything they will need for being out of the house._

_During the morning a Rota will be set up for cooking opportunities, and cleaning purposes, starting today._

_The children will be signed up for several activities to keep them busy and out of the house during the holidays, all of which will be deemed and approved by Sarah._

_Every night the family will sit around the table for dinner and will discuss the days events with one another to create family bonding time._

_All electronic and money purposes will be removed from the children immediately._

_The Parents of the children WILL be more involved in ensuring that these children are having the right intellectual stimulation._

_No Game Nights will be played_

_Bedtime is 9.30pm Sharp for Children._

_No arguments or fights will be conducted._

_No shopping, apart from groceries will be conducted._

_Today-_

_Lunch Duty- Isabella, Alice and Jasper_

_Lunch Cleaning Duty- Rosalie, Jacob and Emmett_

_Dinner Duty- Edward, Garrett, and Renesmee_

_Dinner Clean-up- Tanya, Kate_

_General Cleaning-_

_Hovering- Rosalie_

_Dusting- Jasper_

_Polishing- Edward_

_Rearranging food cupboards- Alice, Isabella, and Renesmee_

_Washing windows, and Doors- Garrett and Emmett_

_Everyone else- cleaning out rooms_

We had all expected this. Sarah was looking at us all as if we were going to start a tantrum about it, but...

"Awesome," Jasper called out "I get to cook lunch, and get to dust up this place, hope no one gets food poisoning though,"

We all just murmured our agreement, and then started up discussions about what activities we would be doing, and what we could possible be cooking for our meals, you know mundane stuff. This did not please Sarah though.

"Right, chop, chop then, get on with your jobs, then we will be signing you all up for activity clubs," Sarah almost growled

"Yeah," Nessie said, jumping up and down, before running into the kitchen.

Bella and Alice also jumped up and ran after her, both of them squealing at the fact they got to clean and rearrange to kitchen cupboards and fridge, they went off into this talk about how the structure of the cupboards should be laid out, and what not, to which Sarah was growing more and more frustrated.

The rest of us acted accordingly, all excited about what we were doing, but we weren't being so dramatic, she will regret the day that she set this upon us. Didn't Esme warn her, that when we clean up, the mess becomes ten times worse?

Oh well, she was warned...

_**And that's that. I love being able to just sit down and type out whatever comes to mind, I figured out the key, if I try to plan out my chapters, I lose my inspiration, so its easier to just start typing and worry about it later, well as I said in my previous chapter my next few, haven't really decided yet, chapter are basically going to revolve around the next 7 days, all starting in Sarah's POV but then will switch to one of the Cullen's POV makes it easier, at least then the audience know what they are up to, but Sarah wont. **_


	26. Let This DayWeek End

**So here's the first Chapter of the Cullen's and Denali's dealing with the rules that have been ever so kindly handed out by the arrogant Sarah, deciding to structure my next few chapters in this way- this chapter will show how Sarah see's everything, then the next chapter(s) will show what ever has happened from the kids point of view, then finally Sarah gets to find out, and probably not in a conventional way, depends what mood I'm in... **

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Well considering this is the 26****th**** Chapter; I'd be concerned if anyone actually thought I believed I owned the Twilight Characters...**

_Sarah POV_

You know that moment that you would gladly injure someone, without a second thought... yeah I've been having that a lot. You'd think for teenaged brats, who are spoilt if I may just add that they would complain, moan that life was unfair, beg to do anything but what was told of them, these idiots?

NOOOOOO, they are jumping for joy, excited about cleaning up. What teenager in their right mind actually enjoys cleaning up, my children certainly don't, but they do so because I tell them too. Out of everything I expected, this certainly wasn't it.

So this brought us to Day 8. Since I hadn't managed to actually grasp what time these kids actually got up, and my family didn't wake up until 9 during holidays I certainly wasn't expecting this wake up call from Carlisle at 8 in the morning.

"EVERYONE UP AND OUT OF BED, DOWNSTAIRS IN 15 MINUTES,"

I of course got up, and went about my morning routine, not expecting anyone else to actually listen to him, I mean the girls for that matter always take 40 minutes at least to get dressed, so imagine my surprise when they were all sat on the living room floor talking.

Squaring my shoulders I marched into the room, seeing them all just helped me realise that today was my day, as was this week, I even had I slight skip in my step, and that certainly wasn't anything like me, but hey... I was going to mold that lot into how I wanted them to behave.

No one even took notice to my entrance, it was like I never stepped foot in that room, I sat down on the closest seat, and patiently waited for them to stop talking and look at me.

"...her Dad had drew big, and that Matthew was getting annoyed at the fact that she had less time to spend with him, I don't think they'll be together much longer," I heard Alice say

"Well from what I gathered Matthew was cheating on her with Donna, and that they had been together for about 6 months now," Rose said

Ummm okay?

"... Donna's brother though, Holy. Mother. Of. God," Nessie was saying fanning her face "When did he grow up so hot,"

Since when has this been relevant to anything that this day represented, it was like I had entered some weird parallel universe or something, I mean its been 8 days and now they were talking about, what kids at school... why?

"Gotta admit though Macey is hot," Emmett sighed, actually sighed "Why would Matthew cheat on her, I know if I was going out with her, I wouldn't cheat on her,"

"I don't know Em, to be honest Macey is to involved with her families business, which is a let down for a guy, some one that Lola-May is the type of girl you'd go for," Edward said from across the room

"Wait your talking about the mousy brown headed girl, who has just been voted for Alaska's most adorable girl?" Jacob asked in shock

"And I'm friends with her," Nessie chimed in "You have got to admit that innocence that shines from her makes her priceless,"

"Sounds like you've got a crush on her sis," Edward said in a jokey tone

"Brother, I would gladly turn into a lesbian for her," Nessie shot back

At that all the males in the room turned to stare at her in shock, to which all the girls minus Tanya and Kate agreed with her. Just why?

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH," I yelled, finally running out of patience "I don't care, today is the day that you all get new rules to run by, so this is what's going to happen, your going to shut up so that I can speak, and no one is allowed to speak without my permission, got that?"

That shut them up, but nodding, which they did, wasn't what I wanted, none of them spoke, I was yelling and what not, then Carlisle pointed out that I had told them they couldn't speak, for crying out loud.

Eventually I got to hand out the lists I had made, of course over the course of the week I had to make changes to it, but you never know with these kids. They spent 50... **50** minutes looking at a list that would take me 10 minutes tops to read, and then... Jasper, of all people, starting jumping around spewing some rubbish about cooking and cleaning, and oh what a joy, and then the rest joined in, I lost my temper again and told them to get on with it.

I sank down into the seat I was in, and there bloody parents just chuckled slightly. Carmen was rolling her eyes muttering something under her breath whilst Carlisle almost looked nervous, what for I don't know, and Eleazar looking as though he wanted to laugh.

"What?!" I snapped at them

"Sorry, I just cant believe you actually allowed them to go off and do that," Eleazar chuckled

And that right there should have been my first clue, I had not remembered anything, in my haste to get those children to help out around the house, Carlisle shaking his head, and looking almost afraid, should have clued me in, Carmen starting to pace as we heard the children move about, should have clued me in, but no, only when the sound of Edward yelling, and a crash from outside was heard, that something made me doubtful.

"IN MY EYE, oh God, IN MY EYE," Edward was yelling

"SON," Carlisle yelled running to him "What happened?"

"I got polish in my eye, it stings dad, I'M BLIND I CANT SEE," he yelled

In a split second there was a crash from outside and the sounds of Emmett and Garrett came through the door, Emmett was yelling something about Garrett being stuck or something, I honestly couldn't keep up.

Eleazar sighed frustratedly but ran out to where his son was, only to shout back to Carmen for he to get something, to which she did. Tanya was walking down the stairs with a large box in her hands, only to trip on the second to last step, she managed to regain her balance but everything she had in that box, spilled all over the room, and at that point Rosalie was hovering this particular room, and one of those God for saken object got vacuumed, and of course the vacuum had to burst and burn like hell.

Jasper who was walking through to the kitchen, tripped over one of the fallen objects, and didn't look or sound like he landed carefully, which was then added with a yelp he let out, and he ended up getting a box of magazines thrown on top of him, as at that moment Jacob had dropped the box from the first floor, and when he realised what happened he ran down to try and help his brother, only to trip on some ball shaped thing and knocked himself out on Jasper and the wall.

By this point I was beginning to think some disaster regarding the kitchen would occur, but everything seemed peaceful in their, so I stood in the midst of what I could only call a war zone, and didn't know what to do. Edward was sat on the stair step, where his father had placed him, with a bag of ice on his eye, whilst got to work on Jacob and Jasper, I decided to go and help Rosalie who threw the piece of machinery she held out of the door yelling and cursing it for ever existing, so I backed away I went into the kitchen, accidently knocking the door into Alice who was stood too close to it, and she had an armful of jars in her arm, she yelled out to Bella to move, only for Bella to crash into Nessie, who had been busy at work sorting out some boxes, all of the jars Alice held broke onto the floor, and the cereal boxes, well the cereal spilled out onto the floor.

"You stupid woman," Alice yelled at me "Do you know how hard we've just been working, and you ruined it, you've ruined it,"

Alice collapsed to the floor, breaking down, and Bella ran over to her sister gently and picked her up moving her far away from the mess, and began to comfort her, whilst Nessie was trying to be careful with the broken glass.

"Ness leave that, that wasn't your fault, Sarah can clean it, she's just ruined our hard work, so no we are not cleaning up her mess," Bella snarled

Nessie stopped what she was doing, tossed the brush and dustpan at me, before going over to help comfort Alice who was still crying. Sighing, I reluctantly cleaned up what I had caused, I could hardly fault them now could I, once I had cleaned up to the best of my ability, I stepped out of the kitchen, only to come crashing into Kate, who had a bag of rubbish in her hands, and yep you guessed it... all over the floor.

A total disaster.

I don't remember much after that, it all got a bit too much, and I believe I passed out, and apparently I was out for more than just a few seconds.

When I did come to I was on the couch, and the room before me was clean, when I noticed the time it was 6 in the evening, looks like I wont be signing those kids up for activities today, at least it can be done tomorrow. No one was in the room with me, and that's when I noticed that they were all in the dining room.

"... I'm not apologising Dad, I'll apologise for the loss of food, but she didn't give us any notice, it was either smash the glass against the floor and hope for the best, or injuring Bella deeply, and I'm sorry that moving her caused her and Nessie to crash into one another but can you blame us," Alice was pleading with her father

"Uncle Carlisle, I know that you want to blame us, but we tried our hardest, I certainly didn't mean for Sarah to crash into me, to spill all that rubbish on the floor, and I certainly didn't expect her to fall in front of me," the voice of Kate sounded "Tanya and I really tried today, Mom, Dad, Uncle Carlisle you have to believe us,"

"Look I know we are all not the best at cleaning or anything for that matter, but we were all really excited, but in the end, Sarah knew for a fact that we don't know how to do any of this, and she just sent us about with no real instructions," the voice of Emmett sounded

"I'm sorry for this but I'm siding with the kids against Sarah against this, I know for a fact Esme would have told her about all of this," Carmen's tired voice came through

"Look I'm the only one here who's careless actions can be punished for, Jasper I am sorry about that," Jacob said "But I certainly didn't mean to trip over what ever I tripped over, and crash not only into my brother, but into a wall and knocking myself out cold,"

"Dad you have to understand where we are coming from with this, we all did what we were supposed to do, she cant expect anything less," Bella began to cry

"Look we aren't asking you to say that our selves didn't happen to help cause this, but at the end of the day all we want is to protect one another, and no one wants to get injured, but we did," Edward sighed

"Fine," Carlisle conceded "Thank you for all pulling together to help one another, I will conceded that it wasn't in your intent to cause more mess, and that some of those incidents were in fact Sarah's fault, but guys we really have to pull together this week and be a family, that's what Sarah is counting on, she wants good behaviour from you all, can you please just try, if not for her, if not for me, can you do it for Esme please?"

"Yes Dad," "Yes Uncle Carlisle," sounded

"Okay now we are done with the heavy, is anyone feeling any pain as of now?"

No response came.

"Okay then Tanya, Kate you two were meant to be on clean-up duty, but for now, we will all help out, okay?"

They must have nodded.

KILL. ME. NOW.

If I thought that day was bad, then I was in for a real shocker.

When morning eventually came, I walked down the stairs to see Carlisle informing everyone that he had signed them up for some club thing, and that the boys and girls would be separated, and then those split into two, and that this would be a fun filled week, and that the groups would be spilt between the four adults who were going to drive them down there.

And who did I end up with Jacob and Edward, who bickered the entire way there, something about their room, or what not, and then something about who was better, only for them to realise when I told them they would be working together, all I got was a loud groan from the both, and then they started arguing about why they shouldn't work together, and who was the better of the too, I was ready to throw them out of the moving vehicle. The worst part of it was when I told them they weren't allowed to fight or argue, and then the frostiness from the cold shoulder from them both almost killed.

It didn't look like the parents fared any better than I did, I was to escort the boys to where they had to go, only to get halfway when the informed me, not too politely that there reputation would be ruined if they had to be held by the hand to go to some pointless club, me fed up with them I stalked off to the car and drove off. Probably not the smartest thing I did.

This was essentially my routine on a daily basis, except for one day when I dragged all of the kids down to the supermarket to do a big grocery shop which was needed, and I regretted that, when we got there the kids got held up by some students from there school or something, and when I did get them inside the boys ran off doing God only knows what whilst the girls walked silently behind me, not bothering to talk to anyone which was the norm most of these days.

By Friday, the day before the last day I would have to live in this Hell I literally wanted to jump off a cliff. The kids had returned back from there club thing as of norm, and it was there last day there as they would be busy tomorrow, the boys headed outside for something, again I don't know what, the girls kicked us adults out of the living room, and just sat there not doing anything.

What did I do to deserve this?

Oh right I signed up for the show like the arrogant women I am, and luck where that has gotten me, to be honest seeing my kids will be a walk in the park after this.

"I'm just sick of it, that's why?" Alice's angry voice came from the living room.

"Your sick of it, my brother wont look me in the eye Alice, unlike you my actual brother wont even talk to me, do you know what that's like, it fucking hurts," Rosalie yelled

"Oh boo friggin' who, so what your brother wont give you the time of day, want to know what my lovely brother casually told me, when I happened to be on the phone to my best friend Jamie, the female Jamie, he told me to stop like a slut he was never going to go for me, that's how a brother helps Rose," Renesmee yelled at her

"Oh go fuck yourselves, you've been nothing but selfish bitches all week, I don't even know why we bother coming down here its always the same, your brothers doing something to piss you off, so friends call us, boys and girls get mixed up, and life sucks, grow the hell up," Tanya shouted

"Rich words Tanya, what was it that you still do, oh yeah we still refer to Mom and Dad as Mummy and Daddy don't we, at least we've grown up, we don't act like babies when we wont something," Isabella threw at her

"Why you little..." was all I heard from Tanya before a loud crash sounded.

Then it sounded like they were fighting, and screaming, but of course no parent could go in there, I so... no walk away.

"PACK IT IN." Kate screamed "I'M SICK OF THIS, I'M SICK OF YOU, I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT, I'M SICK OF DEALING WITH YOU STUPID TWATS,"

With that the sound of a door slammed shut, and the sound of feet hitting the stairs sounded, but Kate didn't go far, only so far that she could separate herself from the other.

Not one sound came from that room, I left them to go outside to check up on the boys, of course this would be one of the times that Carlisle, Eleazar and Carmen decided to leave me in the house alone, I had 6 hormonal and pissed of girls, all of whom aren't talking to each other or anyone.

The boys who I thought were doing something productive, we sat around in a wide circle, seemingly talking to one another, but as I got closer I realised not all was what it seemed.

"You said distance would enable them to be happy, instead from what I gathered they are ignoring the shit out of one another, and from what I heard not to long ago they are throwing accusations around at one another," Jacob said

"I said to give them some space, not to blank them out, or to say that they were a slut to their sister, who wasn't talking to a boy," Garrett said with a glare, at Edward and Jasper

"So we've all fucked up... badly," Emmett commented

"Ya think?" Jasper shot at him

"Well we cant walk in there right now, they'd rip our heads off, and we'd be running for the rest of our lives," Edward said "Anything we do now will be met with hostility, nothing will matter,"

"Its times like this I wish Mom were here, she'd know what to do, Sarah's a useless bitch, no wonder her own kids must hate her," Jacob said "Or I could be saying shit like that because she eavesdropping on us,"

5 pairs of hateful eyes turned to glare at me. I sighed resigned, and headed back up to the house no one wanted me anywhere.

"How much of that do you think she believes true?" Garrett's voice rang out "Honestly she's bloody gullible she'll probably go tell them about this just so that they will be pissed off with us,"

Did I mention that I hated teenagers?

"... I just cant stand this anymore, I cant keep doing this," I heard a weeping voice that sounded like Rosalie's cry out

"I'm sick or arguing, I'm sick or falling out, I'm sick of our brothers, they just don't know anymore," Alice joined in crying "I just want Mom back, I really miss her,"

I peeked into the living room to see the 4 Cullen kids joined in one big hug, as Tanya and Kate stood too one side holding on to one another seemingly crying as well.

Did I had teenagers? I meant I hate crying, hormonal, angry, stupid teenagers.

And I know for a fact my children wont be crying for me, they'll probably be off enjoying themselves as Esme shows them what _fun _looks like. Why cant I just be in a normal situation not one in which all the kids in the household seem to have something against me.

"The Cullen Girls stick together, no matter where we are we'll always be together... through thick and thin... through the good and bad... through the ups and down... Cullen's Girls forever, Cullen's Girls for now... we rock, we rule Cullen Girls win! Wooh!" I cant heard from the living area

"Ladies listen up, we are strong, we are not weak, we may be women, but we are the best there ever were, we fight, we hate, we fall out way too many times... but we have good moments, we laugh, we learn, we play, we live, we fight for this moment, to be forever united, to stand by one another, to love one another, to protect one another, to know one another, through everything we face, we will ALWAYS be there for each other... promise," Rosalie's voice said

"Promise," came the collective response

"Now lets get drunk," Alice said, and then they all laughed.

Did I mention teenagers are a whole other specie they are confusing to hell, Lord let me go home, like now?

**Authors Notes- **_Sorry this might be the last time we hear directly from Sarah, but this Chapter was needed, yes this was her week, but teenagers are unpredictable, all the Cullen's and Denali's are doing is showing her that the life she takes for granted is so easy, and that when she mocks other people what she doesn't realised is that back home things are how they are, and finally she has realised that whilst these kids will miss Esme, she never really gave thought of her children, and she knows that her kids certainly wont about her, cruel as it might seem, this was needed._

_Anyway we have other point of views to clear up what actually happened during this particular week, and I'm leaning toward Carlisle being the director of Sarah's POV who's ready to hear just how much out of place these teenagers have been? Please Review _


	27. Well The Clues in What We Are Saying

**Okay so this is the start of the week of Hell in the Cullen's POV, and well if you read the last Chapter half the stuff you will see will make sense, unless I've left it too long and you've forgotten, apologies by the way if all you are thinking is 'What the Hell is she chatting on about here?'**

**So depending on how much I do, this might be the last Chapter involving the Wife Swap bit, or I may end up with another Chapter so I'm estimating between 3/4 Chapter to go before I finally finish, that actually makes me a little sad, thinking how it was just over a year and a month ago that I first started this, sure has come a long way since then,**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: all has been said, don't need to add anything here, just check my previous Chapters if that really bothers you.**

_Carlisle POV_

My family is insane, completely insane, Yes Edward you can share that if you really want to not that I actually care right now. Honestly...

Sarah has no idea whatsoever what she has gotten herself into, I mean she must have a death wish to actually go along with her original ideas, and the fact that no one is actually following her rules, well I have to admit that is funny... DO NOT repeat that Edward.

Honestly when I read through the rules that Sarah decide to implement on us I laughed, well not out loud, but in my head, I'm pretty sure everyone did, and I hope that bugged Edward to Hell, damn mind-reader.

"Grow up Carlisle," Edward mutters, from upstairs

The rules that she set forth for me, Carmen and Eleazar where stupid as hell, she stated that we were to stay at home and help out more often encouraging our 'brats' as she so elegantly stated, into being better behaved, that each night we had to have a one-on-one talk with them talking about how they are feeling, and whether things are going good, like I said cringe worthy.

She also clearly stated that we were to ensure that the kids did there tasks in hand, cleaning and cooking, which in its own self is damn right hysterical, I mean sure they can clean up damn well, but we first mentioned to her that when they clean up it becomes ten-times messier, did she heed that warning, nope. And the cooking thing, I'm sorry only three people in the entire house actually eat human food, so that is definitely going to be uncomfortable.

When I think back on the week that we got to act 'normal' every day they made Sarah day the worst that they could, annoying her to hell, doing their own thing, screaming and what not, one classical moment was waking them up each day, that first day, oh God, never have I ever had to hide my laughter so hard, and the final day of being our selves, acting like a very worried parent when all I wanted to do was laugh, jeez I thought that day would never end, they just had to make things worse and worse, of course I already knew what was going to be done since we talked about it during the night, but acting it out, took it out of me.

"Your a Vampire Carlisle, think about it," Edward mutters

"What's he thinking about now?" I hear Alice ask him

"Oh just that our antiques from yesterday tired him," Edward replies

I can hear everyone quietly laughing, from where they were cleaning up. To be honest out of the entire week the first day of the rule change they all acted accordingly and were on their best behaviour, or so it would come across. The first I heard of everything was when they were supposed to be taking their time to read their instructions, something that should have taken at least 50 minutes to read, but in reality took all of a minute for the vampires, and 5 minutes for Jacob and Nessie, the rest of that time was spent with everyone minutely whispering their views, and things that would _have _to occur, it was hard keeping a straight face.

We all from Alice and Edward that Sarah was going to expect the children of the household to kick off, seeing as they portrayed themselves as spoilt brats who don't do any of the housework, they certainly had fun acting as though it was the first time they had ever done that. What should have been a simple task of cleaning turned out to be a full blown disruption.

First came the cleaning, and boy was that an episode in itself. It's like Edward whispered before we all went off to our respectable places, 'Didn't Esme warn her, that when we clean up, the mess becomes ten times worse? Oh well, she was warned...'

And boy was she warned.

Mess, big chaotic mess, screaming, yelling, pain... I think I lost track of what went down, which is an accomplishment in itself. There were injuries, either 'accidently' self inflicted, or accidently caused by 'misjudgments', then came the messes that caused accidents, and then to top it off having those in the kitchen scare the ever living daylights out of Sarah because she was the one who caused the catalyst for that mess, it got so bad, that when Sarah finally removed herself from the kitchen, it took her bumping into Kate and causing the rubbish in her hand to fall onto the floor for Sarah's poor mind become overcome with too much to bear and she blacked out. Not exactly what we were aiming for, she was just supposed to storm out, that was the vision that Alice had, but then again she wasn't actually supposed to go into the kitchen, the kitchen was the one area that was supposed to be clean.

It was later that night that we were sat at the dinner table, per Sarah's instructions and we decided to talk about the day, essentially several of us would be talking about the day, whilst the rest would just whisper about what had really gone on,

Alice gave us a warning that Sarah would be up in 10 minutes, so we finished about the days to come, about what we all were supposed to do, and what we would actually be doing, then on Alice's watch we switched to safer, well almost safer, subjects.

"Its not fair, I mean we were really excited about cleaning up and everything, and we sorted out different jobs and everything, and we were going so well, but I'm not apologising Dad, I'll apologise for the loss of food, but she didn't give us any notice, it was either smash the glass against the floor and hope for the best, or injuring Bella deeply, and I'm sorry that moving her caused her and Nessie to crash into one another but you cant blame us," Alice plead with me

We were all listening close to where abouts Sarah was and how much she could hear, I don't think she really expected us to sit about the dinner table like she asked but we had said that we would follow the rules, for the most part.

"... careless actions be punished for," Jacob was saying "Jasper I am sorry about that, but I certainly didn't mean to trip over whatever I tripped over, and crash not only into my brother, but into a wall and knocking myself out called,"

Poor Jacob had in fact knocked himself out cold, not because of what he tripped over, but because he head butted to wall and Jasper, luckily for us he came round in a few minutes of so, and everyone felt much better once he was cursing in his head, as Edward said.

I was still following the conversation at this point, only half listening to what was being said at that table, at some point Bella was 'crying' something.

"...but we did," Edward sighed

"Fine," I conceded, I think "Thank you for all pulling together to help one another, I will concede that it wasn't in your intent to cause more mess, and that some of those incidents were in fact Sarah's fault, but guys we really have to pull together this week and be a family, that's what Sarah is counting on, she wants good behaviour from you all, can you please just try, if not for her, if not for me, can you do it for Esme please?"

Everyone readily agreed to that. And after playing the concerned Uncle/Father, by asking them if they were alright, of course everyone just raised they're eyebrows at me, and I replied with a smirk, but moved on to telling Kate and Tanya they were on clean-up duty, to which they just shook their heads and laughed quietly.

Everyone followed Sarah's rules to the latter that night, staying quite and going to bed on time, although essentially when us parents, being supervised by Sarah of course, checked up most of the 'kids' had been well behaved and 'fallen' asleep, namely Nessie and Jacob, for sure, but Jasper, Bella and Kate had also fallen asleep. Edward was reading when we checked up on him, saying that he was trying to rid the excess energy in his head to be able to fall asleep.

Sure son.

Garrett and Emmett were playing a game with cards, saying that yes they were in their room, but that didn't mean that they were going to go to sleep, and they would when they got tired, after Carmen and I told them they were supposed to be asleep, Emmett retorted back that Jasper was being a goody-goody for the room, so that meant they got to have some slack, that they were keeping quite, and to just let them be for now, and that they would go to sleep soon.

Seeing as one of the girls rooms had everyone asleep, we finally checked up on the remaining girls, and the sight that we came across made me almost want to laugh, Rose and Alice had taken their matrices of their beds, and dragged them onto the floors, sprucing their pillows, duvets and comforters around the bed, making it look as though they were having a sleep over, Alice, Rose and Tanya were all sat up talking quietly, Tanya in the middle of Alice and Rose, when Eleazar asked what was going on Tanya and Rose promptly stated that Alice had been in a bit of a panic attack, and they had just calmed her down, and that they were just trying hard to remain calm, Alice looked a little hazy at one point and just turned over and lay still, Rose rolled her eyes, cursing under her breath which Sarah could here, but being the ever faithful sister covered her with a blanket tucking her in, Alice kindly whispered thanks before going silent again. Tanya calmly asked us to leave so they could go to sleep, and we left.

As us adults walked downstairs we could all see Sarah smirking just a little, and that promptly led to Eleazar, Carmen and I rolling our eyes, time to move on to the next part.

"So did you hear back from them?" Carmen asked gently

"Yeah they said though it was kind of a late stage for applicants to even be considered they would happily take them, thanks to that donation you made Eleazar," I replied

"What's this?" Sarah asked

"You told us that the kids had to join an activity club, and we've been working hard today to find one they could attend, if you had told us last week it would have been better, but we found one and they are all going to be attending tomorrow, we just have to split them up into four groups," Eleazar replied.

"Already sorted that out, Sarah I hope your up for taking Jacob and Edward with you, Carmen you'll be taking the other three boys, Eleazar will be in charge of Tanya, Rose and Alice, and I'll have the other three girls," I said "Oh that means we have to sign them in, and will be dropping them off and picking them up each day,"

"Okay that's fine, right I suppose I'll head off to bed, so I'll you all tomorrow morning then, oh Carlisle, you'll have the pleasure of informing the kids," Carmen laughed

With that everyone went off into there separate directions, not that we would be there for long. Just have to wait. **Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...**

_Rose's POV_

Okay so maybe we overdid it, just a little but this week. All in all we were on our best behaviour, acting like angels when in reality, well enough said.

On Day 9 we 'woke' up, got dressed, and went downstairs, found out who would be doing what, job wise, then got on with that. Had breakfast, _haha, _were informed to go get our shoes and coats as we were going to be going to some activity club, umm I don't think so.

"... so again I repeat, Jacob and Edward you'll be doing the level 5 course, and will be riding down with Sarah, Garrett, Jasper and Emmett you'll also be doing the level 5 course, and will be heading down with Carmen, girls, I'll be taking Alice, Rosalie and Tanya, and you will be doing the level 2 course for 2 days, then the level 3 course if your up for it, the rest of you will be with Carlisle and you will be doing the level 3, and 4 course, again if your up for it," Eleazar was saying.

"Why have we been put up for the level 5 course," Garrett asked

"Well the level 5 course if the most action packed, and its fast paced which we assumed you would want to do, the level 1 course is for anyone under the age of 16, so... as for the girls they aren't as outgoing as you boys, so we've worked of the level based on their athletic ability, and given them the choice of moving up a level if they want too," Carmen answered

"So why have we been given level 2?" I ask

"Well we didn't think you would want to be up in the trees straight off," Carlisle smirked at me "After all we wouldn't want to break a nail now would we sweet pea,"

"I AIN'T GOING UP INTO TREES," Tanya screeched "You are out of your mind if you think I am going to do that,"

"I second that," Alice shuddered

"Can I swap, I want to be up there, I don't want to be on the ground," I whine

"Sorry, we split you guys up based of who you're rooming with, it was easier that way, sorry Rosalie sweetheart," Eleazar said apologetically

"Shouldn't we get going then?" Sarah complained

"Right everyone get into the right cars with the person responsible for you, and no arguing, Jacob and Edward I am talking about you," Carlisle said with a warning glance at them.

Everyone laughed slightly knowing that, that was exactly what they were going to do, but we all did as we were told, the kids having to sit in the back if the car, which wasn't cool at all. When Tanya, Alice and I got into the car, Eleazar slipped in, chuckling.

"Poor Sarah, wonder how long she'll cope with those two," he said

"Don't worry, they'll be on there _*cough* _best *_cough* _behaviour, you know they are after all both very excited to be having to work together," Alice giggled

"Okay so whilst we are out doing only God knows what, what will you all be doing?" Eleazar asks

"Well for a starter you will only get so far, Carmen will state that she has all ready signed us all in, and we will politely ask if we can go ahead on our own as we don't need parental supervision, and of course you'll all agree, we will walk off, you will drive off then we would go off and do our thing until its time for you too pick us up," Tanya said

"Okay can I ask what you will be doing?" Eleazar asked

"I think it's safer that you don't, but let's just say that at the end of the week, there are going to be a few surprises to come into store, and it will be better if you are actually surprised," I tell him

No more said.

Well I ain't exactly going to tell you what we were up too, lets just say that we did for a small part of the day mess about in the outdoor area, making it seem as though we were actually doing what we were supposed to do. It was the most fun that we had, had in a while.

Jacob however was the one member of our group who didn't remain with anyone else with out group, het met up with Embry, Seth and Leah, as they would be fundamental in our plans for the last day we would have with Sarah, though having Jacob not near us, and Nessie going off with Edward for there part, ensured that Alice could see what was going to be heading down, everyday it would be the same, we'd get up, have breakfast, head out, be dropped off, then split up into certain groups, always different ones, apart from Jacob, Nessie and Edward, they always stayed in the same groups, occasionally Ness and Edward would join Jacob, but otherwise... the first day I went off with Jasper, Bella with Emmett, Alice with Kate, and Garrett with Tanya, the second day, the girls went off together, and the boys did, the third day the girls minus me, went off together, I went off with Garrett and Emmett, whilst Jasper was off doing only we know what. Forth day everyone went off on there own, occasionally meeting up with everyone else, and the fifth day was spent with us all sticking together, considering that it was a half day. The other half of that day was spent with a slight... disruption.

Watch out, Watch out... The Cullen's and Denali's are about. That was our motto.

On the day before our last day with Sarah decided that would have a disagreement with one another, having the boys and girls splitting up, considering that we had been good, this would be the only time that we would argue slightly. See we had decided that each day we would not be getting along with one another, and that the boys would be ignoring their sisters.

Bella stormed into the living fuming, and Nessie was following behind her pleading with her to not say anything, Kate ran in trying to keep in between the two of them.

"Ness just stop for a minute," Kate was pleading "Bella calm down please,"

"Go to hell," Bella snarled

Tanya grabbed a hold of me and Alice, and dragged us into the living room, and literally through us down onto the floor telling us to remain seated, she hit Bella over her head, and pointed to the single seat, and through her a glare to show she meant business, Bella seemed to 'calm' down and move away, Tanya raised her eyebrow at Nessie, and Ness moved over to us and sat down, Tanya then put an arm over Kate's shoulder before whispering to her, then she addresses the adults who were staring at us.

"Sorry about this, but I'm going to have to politely ask that you all leave the living room, see we all have to talk before someone gets murdered, and some of the home truths I'm about to dish out, should not be heard by you guys, so can you leaves us in here alone please?" she said with barely hidden anger.

"I need to head down to the store anyway, so your Dad can join me if he wants too," Carmen said a little worriedly

"Actually I need to talk to you both about something important can we go for a little walk?" Carlisle asked Carmen and Eleazar

They both agreed, asking Sarah to remain here with us, not something she was happy about, but they supposedly went off for that walk, again they were probably just trying to figure out what we had been up too.

"Alright you can all keep your asses firmly remained seated until we hash this shit out," Tanya snarled

We just sat there in silence, till Kate asked everyone why they were acting the way they were, of course Alice wanted the first words in.

"I'm just sick of it, that's why?" Alice's said angrily

Oh yeah we were talking about our brothers of course.

"Your sick of it, my brother wont look me in the eye Alice, unlike you my actual brother won't even talk to me, do you know what that's like, it fucking hurts," I yelled

"Oh boo friggin' who, so what your brother wont give you the time of day, want to know what my lovely brother casually told me, when I happened to be on the phone to my best friend Jamie, the female Jamie, he told me to stop like a slut he was never going to go for me, that's how a brother helps Rose," Nessie yelled at me

"Oh go fuck yourselves, you've been nothing but selfish bitches all week, I don't even know why we bother coming down here its always the same, your brothers doing something to piss you off, so friends call us, boys and girls get mixed up, and life sucks, grow the hell up," Tanya shouted at us all

"Rich words Tanya, what was it that you still do, oh yeah we still refer to Mom and Dad as Mummy and Daddy don't we, at least we've grown up, we don't act like babies when we wont something," Bella threw at her, looking a little apologetic

"Why you little..." Tanya said, before looking sheepish, then launching her self at Bella.

A loud crash sounded. Bella and Tanya were acting as though they were in a serious fight yelling screaming throwing, pretty much everything, and the rest of us didn't really do anything to stop it.

"PACK IT IN." Kate screamed "I'M SICK OF THIS, I'M SICK OF YOU, I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT, I'M SICK OF DEALING WITH YOU STUPID TWATS,"

Kate stormed out of the room, with us all knowing that Sarah was close by, she didn't go very far, almost as if though she needed to not look at any of us too calm the hell down. Whilst Sarah went outside to check up on the boys, who were talking about us, and the 'distance' and what not, then spreading a dew lies before letting her know that they knew she was there, we decided to calm down just a little bit, seeing as we were being recorded at the moment.

Alice left the room to go and get Kate, and brought her back in, Tanya and Bella turned to one another and apologised.

"Sorry Tanya I didn't mean that, I'm just taking my anger out on you, actually I'm taking it out on all of you, and I don't even know why," Bella said, her head hanging down, almost as if though she were crying.

Tanya pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry too Bella, I'm sorry for hurting you, I just want all of this too stop," Tanya said breaking down into sobs.

Bella and Tanya just remained in a hug, the rest of us joined in with them, after all we are trying to comfort them. After a few seconds we all broke apart, wiping away the tears (water droplets that Alice had quickly placed upon us) away.

"We really need to talk about this, this whole week has turned us against one another, and I just cant stand this anymore, I cant keep doing this," I began to weep.

Oh yeah Sarah was back to listening to us

"I'm sick or arguing, I'm sick or falling out, I'm sick of our brothers, they just don't know anymore," Alice said joining in crying "I just want Mom back, I really miss her,"

Me, Nessie and Bella quickly conveyed around her just holding her, after all we all do miss Esme so much, this week had been difficult as we couldn't have a secret phone call with her, it felt weird not talking to her. Tanya and Kate stood to our left hand side, holding onto one another, presumable crying.

"Right enough of this shit," Bella said giggling through her sobs "Time to do what we always do girls, its time for us to unite again,"

Oh yeah are little chant.

"The Cullen Girls stick together, no matter where we are we'll always be together... through thick and thin... through the good and bad... through the ups and down... Cullen's Girls forever, Cullen's Girls for now... we rock, we rule Cullen Girls win! Wooh!"

"Ladies listen up, we are strong, we are not weak, we may be women, but we are the best there ever were, we fight, we hate, we fall out way too many times... but we have good moments, we laugh, we learn, we play, we live, we fight for this moment, to be forever united, to stand by one another, to love one another, to protect one another, to know one another, through everything we face, we will ALWAYS be there for each other... promise," I said

"Promise," everyone said

"Now let's get drunk," Alice joked, and we all laughed, quietly she added "And she's confused,"

All in all a very interesting week.

**A/N- **_okay that is a brief summary of what went down, I finally decided that the majority of what happened will be explained in my next Chapter, I will try to upload as soon as possible, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Two Chapter to go :)_

_I certainly did. Until next time, bye for now._


	28. So To Sum It Up

**So this is the last day, Sarah is finally going to go back to what she deemed as her sane lives, but after this week... well time for a few things to come out first. Don't you think?**

**So for this very much dramatic chapter I'm doing this as a third POV so it's basically what someone who's watching would see, but I may add a few thoughts and sayings in on behalf of the others. This is definitely going to be a long chapter... just saying.**

**Okay this is going to be the final talk with the kids talking with Sarah and the adults, essentially Sarah is going to be giving some feedback, as she is sooo entitled to speak her mind, and then she'll will question the guys, well adults first, then we will see just what our favourite gang has been up to. **

**Are you guys ready?**

**I certainly am.**

**Let's get down with this already then, right focus Rhoda.**

**Disclaimer: As Sad as I'll be when I finally finish off my story, this Character will never belong to me, one can hope and dream...**

_**?**__ POV_

Last day up in Alaska with the Cullen's. Who'd have thought that this is what we would have been brought too. This episode of Wife Swap has got to be the most interesting one to date, I mean their is chaos, drama, spoilt brats, stressed adults, illnesses, fights, major shopping... God the list is endless.

Everyone got a simple order today, they were to remain in the house, and by 4.30pm they had to be sat in the living area, as it was feedback time, God I always hated recording this part of the show, it was the second time that we have camera-men directly in the faces of the participants, but at the same time I loved it.

"Dad's just on the phone at the moment," Alice told Sarah, who was glaring at the young pixie-like girl "You know with the hospital, the place that he wasn't allowed to go during this time, he does have patients you know,"

"Ali, don't bother," her brother Emmett called out "Come join us in this epic game we're playing, I'm winning, hey you can be on my team,"

Alice levelled a glare at Sarah, who shrank back in her seat, and then skipped over, and gracefully dropped herself into a sitting position on her brothers knees, Emmett chuckled at his sister, and ruffled her hair, to which Alice responded by pushing him over.

"No sis don't play that card," Jasper was whispering quite loudly at his twin sister "You need to do that one... no, for the love of God Rosie, fine play it I don't care,"

"Um guys where's Jake?" the brunette girl Bella asked.

"Didn't think you'd realise I was missing Bells," Jake said walking through from the kitchen "Awwh my sister loves me enough to care about me," he teased

"Nah its just I was wondering if I'd get a chance to murder you, cant do that if someone beats me too it, can I?" Bella retorted sweetly.

"Cant we just get on with this?" Sarah complained

"Sorry that ain't possible at the moment," one of the cameramen told her "Not till everyone is here, we have plenty of time to see this through, wont hurry up the time ya know,"

God that woman gets on my nerves.

"Sorry about that, where do you want me?" Carlisle asked breezing into the room "Never mind I can guess..."

"How's the hospital?" all of Carlisle's kids asked him

Carlisle shakes his head, and tried to hide his smile, but tells them that all is going well down there and that he can't wait to get back there, to which Emmett jokes around saying that of course his teenaged kids can't keep the boredom from him, which resulted in everyone but Sarah laughing. Sorry has she even been a part of this week?

"Camera rolling in two minutes, everyone get ready to film,"

The two minutes flies by pretty quickly and soon enough Sarah has the green light to do what she has too do, great. She stands up and actually exits the room only to appear about 5 minutes late with some notebook, seriously?

"Right before I begin, I would like to know how much these past few weeks have had an impact of the children," Sarah says

"Excuse me?" Garrett says

"I would like to know how the past two weeks were for you guys," she says as calmly as she can.

"Is she for real?" I hear the young girl Nessie say.

"Yes I am, look it's simply did you or did you not have some sort of impactual effect from the past 2 weeks, I mean I'm a stranger in your house,"

The kids, and I do mean all of the kids, turned to look at one another, whilst the adults did the exact same thing, what on Earth was Sarah playing at here. The kids seemed to go off in some discussion, or debate depends on which way you looked at it.

"Fine I'll go first," Jacob said "You Sarah are no fun, you ruined basically everything, and have tried to turn us into your family, trying to mold us into being best behaved, and whilst we have been good, its not us, you wouldn't voluntarily join in games with us, or laugh at our jokes, hell you even made us make a mess, honestly,"

"You took away everything that defined us as us, you stopped our discussions, because for you that's not what teenagers should be doing, you've tried to get us into academic studies during our holidays... did you know that we all are the smartest students in our school, that we are on the honour role, simple because we excel in our school work... no you didn't because you didn't try to get to know us," Emmett threw in next

"You've been inconsiderate of our feeling, tried to demean us, and quite frankly your antiques have managed to get us all to fall out with one another, and too fight, we are a strong team together and we don't do well with not, you ruined that for us, because of you we have had way too many moments like this, and yet you didn't nothing to help us out," Rose spat out

"You haven't payed any attention to anything that we like, or the things we do, like Esme has probably definitely done with your children, you've treat us as we are nothing but the dirt beneath your feet, or that we are little children throwing tantrums about, you've tried to force our dad to 'punish' us, when our father is the most kind hearted sole you would ever meet," Alice pointed out

"Not to mention that when our friends and family have come here, you didn't even greet them, instead to ignored them, and acted as though they were a nuisance, did you not think we didn't know that you hated anyone that came to see us, yeah we might be ignorant at time, but we do see things you know, and we do actually have feelings... like a normal human being," Edward commented

"You didn't work alongside of us, showing comradeship; instead we were your little slaves, doing cooking and cleaning? What did you do? Nothing, when we were ill did you do anything, no, she stayed well clear of us all, when a parent would go running to their child if they are in pain, even if it was to speak words of comfort, don't you realise that all you've shown us is that you don't care about anyone but yourself," Nessie said

"Look I speak on behalf of my sister and brother here, no we didn't expect you to welcome us with open arms, or expect you to be happy with us, instead you would rather that we went away, and you have been, as far as your concerned we weren't good enough to be in your presence," Tanya sighed

"You didn't let us embrace ourselves Sarah instead you made us feel like we were nothing, and I know everyone here agrees with me, out of everything we thought you could have been, this wasn't what we expected," Jasper said

"Look we aren't trying to be horrible here to you, but you've got to understand the only time we ever saw you smile was briefly on rule change day, then you expected, after reading you rules, for us to act up about it, that we would scream and shout, and not even bother following your stupid rules, and at the end of the day, we are us, you cant change that, we know who we are, and the person we want to be, but you had a different idea for us, instead of helping us... you hurt us... a lot," Bella finished

"I agree with my cousins, we came up with stupid ideas just so that we could have fun, and hope that you would just for a few days join in with us, but you never let us in, you never gave us a chance," Garrett spoke up.

"I'm with them on this, I'm sorry Sarah, but these past few weeks have not been fun, at all," Kate finally said.

The silence that filled the room was deafening, Wow these kids certainly have a way with words, never would have guessed this looking at them.

"That's how you've been feeling?" Carmen asked in shock

All the kids turned to her, and tried to smile, but it seemed as though they just couldn't, and cue wiping away annoying tears from face, it was Nessie who nodded and answered a timid 'Yeah' to her.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL!?" Sarah screeched "I hurt you, that's a load of bull, I made you feel down about yourself, spin me another sob story, I didn't join in? You never gave me a chance, you humiliated me, scared me, made me feel weak, you ignored me, and made me extremely confused as hell, I blacked out because I couldn't deal with your shit..." Sarah brought her hand up to cover her mouth at the shock of letting that slip.

"What did you just say about my kids?" Carlisle said standing up and facing her "Are you out of your mind, we welcomed you into our home, we offered to let you join in with games, told you exactly what we were doing, followed your rules this past week, and had to put up with you being like this to us, and your complaining?"

Carlisle turned to face his children, looking at each one of them, before turning around to face Sarah.

"You didn't help out, you didn't offer to do anything, you never said please, you never said thank you, you weren't even worried when half of this lot were on the verge of collapsing in pain, you didn't converse with any of us unless there was no way of you getting out of it, you looked at us like you were thinking that we thought we were better than you, DO NOT blame my kids for the things that fell down to you, you caused yourself to black out, I would know I'm a doctor, on top of that my kids were NO where near you, so you can leave that one out Sarah,"

"Daddy?" Alice said shyly behind him

Carlisle turned to face his daughter, and at the last second caught her as she threw herself into his arms, he wrapped her up, and placed his head on her shoulder, the rest of the Cullen girls joined them. Sarah stared on in shock at them; guess the good ol' doc wasn't someone she thought could lose his temper.

Tanya turned to face us and gave us a sheepish smile, and turned to look at her family before talking to us.

"Sorry, difficult week for us all, you know,"

"Okay now we've got the truth out in the open lets let Sarah carry on shall we?" Eleazar said with a tight smile "After all it is the last night, don't want any things to linger around, Sarah?"

"Fine, I didn't know that you all felt like that," Sarah said

"You DON'T say," the kids muttered sardonically

Eleazar coughed gaining everyone attention, and levelled a glare at them, that shut them all up, then made a gesture that suggested to Sarah that she should proceed.

"Okay first of I want to say that these past two weeks have been something that had been well out of my comfort zone, I'm not used to being surround by this many people in one household, and some of the things that you did, well I thought that they were dangerous but you know I got ignored," Sarah sighed

"When we told you that we had done them a million times before?" Edward asked confused

"AS I was saying... that first week you guys threw me to the wolves, straight into the deep end without any warning, I went from my comfortable lifestyle to what was to me an accident waiting to happen, you didn't help out around the house, you just... urrgh all I wanted for you to look at what you were doing, and then this week..."

"Again, not our fault Sarah," Emmett commented

"You were all so well behaved, doing what I told you to do, going off to a club like I said, behaving, and then you started to distance yourself from one another, which brings us to yesterday, you were screaming, swearing and saying horrible things about one another," Sarah stressed.

Oh... yeah...

"But I wanted to ask you all how you enjoyed the club that you went too?" Sarah finished more calmly

"Actually so would I the people who ran the club said you guys wanted to share your experiences when I asked," Carmen said

"Oh that, right yeah..." Garrett started to splutter

"What? Didn't you enjoy it?" Sarah asked "I mean I was told that you all were well behaved, and that you had fun, and that..."

"CULLEN!" a shout from outside came

All the Cullen's turned to face one another, and we, namely the crew, noticed the slight panic look upon their faces, well this should be good. Jacob was the member of the group who jumped up and ran right out of the door, slamming it on the way... okay?

"You were saying Sarah?" Nessie said sweetly

"ROSALIE!" another voice shouted from outside

"Shit," Rose hissed, before jumping up.

We were sure she was gonna run outside, but instead she ran right up the stairs, with everyone but Edward and Nessie looking worried, Rose came running down the stairs holding a bag in her hand, and ran out side, again like her brother slamming the door behind her.

"Guys what's going on?" Sarah asked

"Nothing," came their instant response

"Garrett," came Roses hesitant voice from the front door "Kind of need your help out here, if you could, you know... car wise,"

Garrett stiffened up in that instant, the adults were looking on in confusion, and the kids were looking at anywhere but Rosalie and Garret.

"Um _*cough* _car... wise _*cough*," _Garrett stuttered

"Yeah," Rosalie drawled "Just a bit of... engine... work, a bit of... grease, and windows of course, you know, just wondering... help or not,"

"Sure... um sure, I... I would love to help you... Rosie," Garrett said a little awkwardly "Need me to bring anything with me, like... I don't know... some kit?"

Rose frantically shook her head, seemingly trying to stay calm, a yelp could be heard from outside, Rose looked briefly behind her, before stepping inside, and closing the door, but not moving away from it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no... Um no, I just need some help, please?" she was begging but with a slight bit of tears mixed in

Garrett gulped.

"Like... NOW!" Rose stressed

Garrett slowly got up, and walked over to her, Rose opened the door, forced out a laugh, and Garrett left, she closed the door behind her. She looked at everyone in the room warily, but did not move from where she was stood.

"Rose? I thought you needed Garrett to help you, why aren't you going out there?" Eleazar asked with his arms crossed.

"Actually I was just... going, I needed to tell... um Bella and Emmett something?" she said, but sounded more like she questioned "Baileys wondering how you guys were feeling after you fall on Wednesday, she said it was a _top _priority of hers to come and check up on you guys," she stuttered

We all watched as Bella and Emmett turned to stare at each other, seemingly silently communicating with one another, about what I don't know.

"I'm great; you can tell her that Rose, Sarah you were saying?" Emmett said

"I'll phone... her later Rose," Bella said urgently "Yeah Sarah what were you saying, you never did finish that sentence, you know how impatient we are,"

"Boom goes the dynamite," Rose said "Tick of the clock, counting down from five, your both finished now, say good bye my dear,"

"Crash goes the thunder, lightening and the rain, the fire is dancing upon... oh shit," Bella muttered "I forgot the rest of that,"

"Dancing upon the store, like a bonfire, smoking the s'mores, flickers of flames glaze through the... crap," Emmett muttered

"Guys why are you quoting you English assessment?" Carlisle asked

"No reason," Rose, Emmett and Bella said

"Now that you've mentioned that, I'm just gonna go and grab that paper, Emmett can help with lifting me up since it's up high, Em," Bella said, taking hold of Emmett's hand and the both of them running into the kitchen.

"Okay what the hell is going on, Rosalie?" Carmen said sternly

"Nothing, oh would you look at the time, Garrett will be wondering where I am, gotta go... car... fix... save... blah,"

With that Rose dashed outside.

The house phone started to ring, but no one decided to make a move to answer it until the distinct voice of Emmett yelled out to Alice to get that, like NOW. Which Alice did, she didn't even hesitate.

"Cullen Household, Alice speaking, how may I... oh hey... actually no he's not here at the moment... no he wont be here for a while... do you want me to give him a message... do you want me to get him to call you back... are you sure... NO... I mean no don't do that, don't go through the trouble... please don't, he's not here... for the last time Carlisle ain't here, now bye," with that she slammed down the phone

"Actually I think you'll find out he is here Mary-Alice, who was on the phone?" Carlisle asked

"It was Julie asking for Edward, she wanted to talk to you about confirmation of Edwards whereabouts, seeing as we are busy I told her a little white lie, no harm no foul," she said smiling sweetly.

"NO!" everyone heard Rosalie scream outside

"I so should not have change that oil, Rose is so going to kill me," Emmett said coming back into the living area with Bella "Think she'll be mad for long?"

"Well considering I just heard her scream, I'm going to say yeah," Bella replied nervously

Jacob came charging through the door, panting. When we all turned to face him, he held up one finger.

"Right what the Hell is going on?" Sarah asked

"Just a few complications," Jacob gasped "Man am I so out of shape, never should have ran like that, few,"

A pounding on the front door started.

"JACOB OPEN THIS DOOR NOW," a voice yelled "Open up open up open up,"

Jacob opened the door, to reveal a boy that I had never seen before, but he looked mad, he was shaking so bad.

"Hey Will, how's everything..." he didn't get far as this boy Will punch him.

Jacob staggered back from the force of the punch, as Will stepped into the house, looking around, suddenly finding Nessie and Edward, who were trying to hide away from him.

"What got nothing to say guys, not even a 'Hiya Will, how's it going?' No I don't deserve that, wow, have we lost our manners, oh no wait we lost that days ago right,"

Nessie and Edward jumped up, and between them managed to drag that boy Will out of the house, with Jacob following rather slowly behind them. The door didn't stay closed very long, as both Rosalie and Garrett came back through looking a little... well I don't know.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked

"Oh that's Will, long distance cousin or something or Jacobs, I don't really know, anyway anyone up for a cup of tea?" Rose said darting into the kitchen, Garrett following closely behind her.

The house phone again started to ring, but this time Carlisle beat his kids to it.

"Cullen Household, Carlisle speaking... oh hey... really? I wouldn't have said so no... no they've been busy... well that's not possible... because I can vouch for where they were... well I took them there myself... are you sure... when was this... are you sure... huh, guess I'm going to be having a chat with them soon... no, no, I'll talk to them... I'll phone you right back up... bye for now,"

"Don't let dad answer the... oh shit," Edward and Jacob said running through the front door

"Sit you assess down now," Carlisle said "ROSALIE, GARRETT get in here NOW, I think you kids have some explaining to do.

Everyone was soon sat down, looking a little... shifty? Carlisle calmly sat down and stared at the kids impassively, waiting. Out of everyone I thought would crack first...

"RIGHT what the hell is going on?" Sarah yelled

"That is something I would love to hear, seeing as I just had a lovely conversation with Chief Stevens, claiming that yesterday somethings occurred that have all of you tied to it, and I don't know how that would happen seeing as you were all at that lovely club we set you up with, only there is photo and video evidence, not to mention the fact that you weren't registered in the club register," Carlisle said "I mean how does that happen, no one can be in two places at once now can they?"

"You can tell them it was your idea," Garrett muttered to Edward

"My idea, I think you'll find that half of that shit was Rosalie's doing, and most of the rest was Emmett's, I wasn't even with you guys," Edward hissed

"I told you to keep you hood up, but no there wouldn't be any cameras there now would there, you stupid people," Emmett muttered

"Are you kidding me, you were the only one with you hood down," Alice half yelled.

"Carlisle what are they talking about?" Carmen asked

"That's what I, trying to find out,"

"Fine," Tanya spoke up "I'll tell you it, Sarah we haven't followed your rules One. Single. Bit. Nah instead we've been of being us,"

The jaws of the adults dropped in shock as they looked at Tanya who was smiling smugly, whilst the rest of the kids were looking as though they were debating with going along with it, or shutting her up.

"What? Did you really think that dropping us down there would ensure that we would go there, I don't think so, whilst you think we've been... exerting our energy, we've been off doing what we are really good at,"

"And what's that?" Eleazar asked hesitantly

"Causing mischief of course, and it was all going so well until we all fucked up yesterday, it was the only day that we stuck together seeing as it was a half day, and I'll tell you we all got a little pissy at one another, but oh well,"

"You call setting Mrs. Gilberts orchard on fire a little mischief, or throwing a brick and accidentally breaking a window on not only of a car but a house a little mischief," Carlisle snarled

"The fire thing was not supposed to happen at all, Emmett accidentally through a cigarette against it, and it caught fire," Edward said shrugging his shoulders "And the brick thing only occurred because we were having a contest between the girls and boys,"

"YOU DIDNT FOLLOW MY RULES?" Sarah screeched

"That's not what is important right now," Eleazar said shooting her down with a glare "And why... WHY weren't you doing what we told you, you were supposed to do, we trusted you to do as we asked,"

"Would really want to go and mingle about on some course that only has 13 year olds on it, or teenaged boys who just want to stare at my boobs and ass all day," Rose asked "And come on did you really think that we'd go there because you asked us nicely, you didn't force us to the entrance, you left, we walked off,"

"Quite frankly yes, you said being walked in by an adult was so and I quote 'uncool for that to happen'" Carlisle said

"Oh Dad when your credit card bill comes through don't even bother looking at the girls for the cause, that was all the boys," Alice says

"Okay I'm getting a little confused here, how has this got anything to do with before?" Sarah says

"Lets just say you don't want to know okay," Jasper says to her "Lets keep that between me and my siblings and cousins, you adults wont have to be subjected to that,"

"If you really want to know the short version, we were trying to keep our misadventures from you guys and we failed," Kate smiled "Some would even say that we are in a little trouble right now,"

"Fine whatever, what I want to know is what the Hell you have been on with when you should have been following through with my rule... I knew it was too good to be true,"

"Sarah no offence, but we did keep to your insane cooking and cleaning duties, went to bed on time, regardless if we went to sleep then or not, and we got up when you told us we had too, the only thing we didn't do was go to some lame assed club, cause that not what we do," Jacob said

"Apart from what I already know, what else have you done, I'm almost too afraid to ask," Carlisle muttered.

"Well like we mentioned the boys went on a shopping spree with your credit card, we may have left big messes in some shops, pissed of some people, got into some fights, plan and carry out attacks on certain people... you know just saying," Nessie said casually "Pulled a few pranks, put up some slightly disturbing posters, damaged a few places by accident, and overall... yeah we pissed off a lot of people,"

"But when we picked you up..." Carmen trailed off

"Well we did set out to aim to look as though we had been doing what we were supposed to do, which is why we were a little dirtier, than what would be the norm of course, do you really think I'd let Bella walk around with leaves and twigs in her hair?" Alice asked

"No," all the adults minus Sarah (of course) replied.

"This remind me, I have to fix John and Marys cars next weekend," Rosalie muttered "And I have to fix Reverend Walters garden,"

"I think we all have things we need too do sis," Jasper smirked

The adults of the room just stared open mouthed at these kids, some pretty shocking information needs to be digested, boy this is confusing. And then to top it all off...

"Well if that's everything," Edward said "We're gonna go off upstairs, allow you adults to think about how stupid you all really are, let Sarah yell at you guys for a little bit, and if you need us we will be up in our rooms, obviously grounded indefinitely, okay Bye then guys,"

And with that they all walked off upstairs.

"Did that just really happen?" Carmen asked

With that Sarah turned around to the other three adults in the room and started to yell at them, all in all it was a very interesting recording that we got to take, I really hope we can use this in the episode when it views... ooh look at her face, cue the laughter.

_**Meanwhile Upstairs (not in ?POV)**_

"Well that went better than I expected," Alice giggled

"Its kind of cute that Will wanted to be a part of this," Bella sighed "Do you really think he's gonna tell his Gramps about this?"

"No doubt, Sam will definitely get a kick out of this, anyway the kid asked, I said yes, what's the harm," Jacob snorted

"Well he served his purpose well, who was it again that phone Carlisle up, I was busy mock fighting with Garrett at that point," Rose said

"Funnily enough it was Embry, then Leah, then Seth, Carlisle almost struggled to keep up with what they were saying,"

"Ah well that was fun, can't believe she actually believed we did all of that," Edward mused "And yet all she was bothered about was us not following her rules, any one else not miss that she didn't mention the smoking thing?"

"What was going through her mind when we first started out, I bet it was funny as fun can be," Garrett chuckled

"She was confused for the most part, wary for the next and scared for the final part, then she was just plain angry, Jeez humans have such complex emotions it was hard to keep up with hers," Jasper said stroking his chin

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Quick thinking with the poem thing Rose, I kind of like how it was like one person says a bit, trails off, the other takes it up- oh shit, final person takes it up- oh shit," Emmett laughed

"When you guys started to do that her mind kind of went blank, all she knew was that something was going on with Rose, Garrett was involved, and she needed his help, but then she stayed behind to 'read' some poetry," Edward said.

"Just think guys a few more hours and Esme will be right back were she belongs," Alice sighed "It's been weird her not being here, or not being able to talk to her,"

"Wonder how she faired on," Tanya mused

"Probably far better than Sarah certainly has," Kate chimed in.

Everyone had to laugh at that, there was no doubt about it, Esme certainly would have made her final week fun for the children she was in charge with, her first week however... well that's still up for debate, and hopefully she will divulge that information when she gets here.

"Alright I have to ask this, in these past two weeks has anyone felt a change in them, like they've had to give up something, but they got so much more in return, like... like everything is coming together, that we actually might have made a difference," Bella asked somewhat shyly

There were mumbled responses of 'Yeah' and 'I think so', just what they all had to give up, was for them too know, but what they gained, well that just constitutes to a better life for them.

See they may not have realised it, but in these past two weeks they have grown closer together, done things in different ways to how they may have done them, had to redefine their relationships with both their mates and with their family, they had to learn what the sacred value of family all comes down too, what the value of love is worth.

For whilst this may have been fun and games for the most part, deep down inside of each of the individuals who were part of the show, they came to a realisation of something, nothing would ever be the same, and yes that even includes Sarah, she isn't all talk and no play.

Just imagine, your family signs you up for this crazy show, you get to not only experience how another family is different to yours, but you get to show that family the way in which you live, so whilst Sarah was still yelling at the parents, upstairs on the third floor, conveyed in Edwards room, sat a group of young individuals, who not only showed a way of life, but helped to improve that of another.

"Okay so now that they are all distracted, and yes please keep you voice down quiet, how are we actually going to show and tell what we were really up to?" Alice asked

Oh boy.

**A/N~ **_How's that? Not bad for a Chapter constructed in less that 7 hours after a long hard day at college during some introductions since I'm starting an apprenticeship. I really enjoyed typing this out especially the last little bit, kind of makes you wonder._

_Okay so I will be working on one final Chapter, the very last one (holds back a sob) and then my story is complete, it has taken me over a year, and countless hours of trying to make it work, and making sure that I had all of the right information in my Chapters, including having to double read my work, but I've enjoyed this._


	29. All Good Things Come To An End

**Here it is, the long awaited Chapter of my story. Finally things can start getting back to normal, just the parents need to meet up first, again this Chapter isn't really going to be in anyone POV as third person is much better.**

**Anyway I want to start by saying thank you to everyone who has followed my story right from when I first began, it weird to think that back then I had all these ideas and my Chapters came through so fast, then a year down the line I had to change them because... yeah I was a little dumb.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has left me a review, whether they did it as a guest review or not, you reviews really helped to boost my confidence in writing these Chapters, even after I went AWOL for a while, you guys came right back, and picked up, so thank you for that.**

**So before the curtain finally closes on this beautiful Chapter of life, (sorry had to put that in their), I'm just going to say guys enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I ain't gonna put anything here; think we have it down now.**

_Third POV_

Okay so it was finally the day that everyone gets to return to where, and what they were before this all started. After yesterday and the big party that the kids had thrown in honor of Sarah no longer being with them, and the presents that the Thompson kids had gotten Esme for showing them that a little fun is most definitely okay, everything just clicked.

The family on Esme's side were really sad to see her go, and that even included Jerry, during that final week he pulled together to be a fun Dad for his kids, even joining in on their fun, and only complained a little bit, the family life had evidently improved, and the children were more than happy to talk with there Dad. Jerry had promised his children that he would talk to there mother about doing activities like the things they did more often.

Over in the Cullen household, Sarah was packing away the final things away in her cases, looking around her room and sighing, she couldn't wait to get back to her family, all she was worried about was what she would be returning home too. As she sat down on the bed a small knock was heard on her door.

"Come in," she called out.

Jasper and Emmett entered the room at that and stared awkwardly around the room, at anywhere but Sarah, well who could blame them,

"Can I help you? Here to torment me again?" Sarah sighed

Jasper and Emmett shared a confused look with one another, before shrugging their shoulders; they had seemed to come to some conclusion.

"Actually no," Jasper said "Dad asked us to help you out, you know seeing as we brought your cases in, we offered to bring them down for you, Edward and Jacob are coming in soon to clean out this room, and Alice and Rose wanted to see you before you headed down stairs,"

"So we're just gonna take them for you, Alice and Rose are in their room, good day to you Sarah," Emmett said mockingly-bowing in front of her

With out much further ado the boys grabbed hold of her luggage and proceeded to drag the bags out of the room and down the stairs. Sarah on the other hand just sighed, and exited the room, and went off to see what Alice and Rose wanted with her. As she left she so that Jacob and Edward enter into her previous occupied room, and they began to strip down the bed, and moving the furniture back around to how it actually was before she was there, she just shrugged and walked on. She reached the girls room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a sweet melodic voice called out

Sarah entered the room, to come into face of all of the girls. Bella and Nessie looked at one another, before standing and leaving the room, not before smiling at the other girls, and nodding slightly to Sarah. Tanya and Kate just stared at the other two remaining girls, before figuring something out, and just like the other two, left the room in the same manner.

That left Sarah standing awkwardly by the door, and Alice and Rosalie sitting calmly on the floor, with slight smiles on their faces.

"Please do come in Sarah, we wont take long," Rose said, flashing an almost dazzling smile at her

Sarah blinked, but mechanically made her way into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed that Rosalie had pointed too for her, well they were being nice.

"We just wanted to have a little talk with you," Alice said sweetly "I know we all haven't exactly gotten along, and that their have been a few disruptances during these past few weeks, but do believe me when I tell you this... on some level we all will miss having you around, and we all hope that from this experience that maybe you've realised something, or you have experienced an epiphany of sorts, as we all have,"

"You see we didn't realise it till just last night, that having you here has given us the opportunity to realise just how big a part our Mom, Esme, has in our lives, and just how much she does for us, and well we've realised that whilst you haven't exactly been forthcoming or anything, but Esme would just do just about anything to make us smile," Rose said

"Well one thing I've definitely realised is that I'll dread my kids being teenagers," Sarah whispered "But thanks, cant wait to get back home, I guess you lot have made me realised all the little things I never did, still don't like you guys though,"

"The feelings mutual," Rose and Alice giggled

"Okay now time for what we've held you back from," Alice said jumping up "Hope you don't mind this but we are all going to have a lovely send off, everyone's got something for you, so you can head downstairs now,"

"What?" Sarah said

"Well you helped us realise how precious family is too us, so we all decided to do something nice for you leaving, everyone need time to sort things out downstairs, you can go down now," Rose smiled

Whilst she was a little wary and confused, Sarah headed down the stairs slowly, with Rose and Alice trailing her, see even though they didn't like her at all, for being little brats and not actually following her rules, the Cullen family had decided to give Sarah a few little things, that would hopefully change her family life back home.

In the living room, everyone was stood gathered around, and it was Carlisle who held onto a box that Sarah would be advised to open and look at once she was on the move, and after all Carlisle would be travelling with her, this was just a convenient meeting for everyone to say good-bye to the woman who'd they had undoubtedly changed.

"Hey Sarah," Nessie bravely spoke up first "I'd say I'm sad to see you go, but we both know that's a lie, I cant wait for Esme to be back, hope you enjoy seeing your family again though,"

"Thank you," Sarah sighed "That's sweet of you to say,"

"Well I think you did well in surviving with us crazy lot Sarah," Garrett joked "Hey you survived and so did we, you did well,"

"Undoubtedly, surprised you managed the whole two weeks with us lot, not very many people can stand being with us for a few hours," Tanya smiled "Oh well, there's always a first time for everything,"

"336 hours Cuz, that's how long she's had to endure us lot, I'd say that was more than brave, probably a little stupid, but oh well," Edward chuckled "Hope you have a safe journey back,"

"Thanks," Sarah said meekly

"We've put a box of little things for you to look at," Bella said next "Just something that we all thought summed up this entire experience, Dads going to give you it when you get going, but yeah I hope you have a good journey back,"

Sarah nodded at that.

"It was a fun experience this, hope you enjoyed just a little bit of the week, probably not much as us," Emmett joked "Were we really that bad?"

"Yeah Em we were, sorry about that, but like we've all said, we've really just been are usually annoying selves, been nice getting to know you though, even if it was through irritation," Kate smiled

"Your bags are already in the car," Jasper said "Other than that I don't really think there's anything I can really say; I don't think it would be nice to finish this off with a lie now, would it?"

"No, I could say I'd miss you all, but we know that I wont, but it has been a diverting experience, I really hope your not always like this for your Mom, or your Aunt," Sarah said

"Always," the kids of the room said collectively

The Adults just laughed and shook their heads at the lie the kids had said, we all knew they were that bad, they just really wanted some entertainment, wonder what Esme would think of this.

"Sorry about this, but we really need to get going," Carlisle spoke "Everyone behave for Carmen and Eleazar, I'll be back with Esme in a few hours, behave,"

The kids all rolled the eyes at that. Behave? Come on like that's possible.

With that Carlisle headed to the car just outside, whilst Sarah followed more slowly, Carlisle opened the back passenger side door, and gestured for Sarah to enter first, to which she did, before entering himself he turned to his family and sternly looked at them reminding them of what he told them.

And with that the car took off.

The journey to the airport where the wives and husbands would meet up and return back to normal was spent in silence, Carlisle was anxious about seeing his wife for the first time in two weeks, whilst Sarah was worrying about what her family would be like when she returned, hopefully not drastically different. Carlisle, without a word, handed the box to Sarah, and Sarah just tucked it under her, she vowed to open it when she was on her own, instead of opening it up in company, Carlisle just sighed, Alice had already informed him of that.

The car ride was only an hour away, seeing as it was the one that the plan that Jerry and Esme took earlier would be landing at. Once they had arrived at the airport, Carlisle and Sarah had been directed to a room that would serve their purpose now all there was to do was to wait for their other halves to show up.

Carlisle and Sarah sat at opposite sides of the table, with Sarah being the closest to the door, probably both contemplating on what to say or what was going to happen.

"Thank you," Carlisle spoke softly

Sarah looked up in surprise.

"What for?" she asked

"First off I'd like to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, I didn't mean to snap like that," Carlisle smiled warmly "And I meant thank you for the changes I've seen in my children,"

"Changes? I haven't seen them change, Carlisle your making no sense," Sarah said

"Yeah you would see it, you see I've spent years with those kids, I know how they function, how they feel, the things they do, and then a few days ago as I watched them I saw something had changed, I don't know exactly what it was, but something did,"

"Oh... um Okay?" Sarah said "Alice said the same thing earlier to me, as did Rosalie,"

"I heard that they had some talk about it last night, part of a ritual that they have," Carlisle laughed "When one notices... everyone else does,"

To that Sarah just nodded, silence filled the room, but it wasn't the type of awkward silence that most feel, Carlisle was relaxed knowing he'd see his wife soon, Sarah was busy trying to see any changes that might have occurred, not that she'd notice them.

Almost an hour after they had been sat in that small, but conventional room, there was a knock on the door, yes you've guessed right Jerry and Esme had finally arrived, Carlisle stood at once when Esme entered, showing years of civility, Esme smiled brightly at him and made her way over, they both hugged briefly, before sitting down. Jerry looked warily at his wife, who just smiled in response, Jerry shook his head but took his seat down next to her, under the table Sarah took hold of his hand and squeezed it briefly.

"Can I start by saying it was a delight to spend the past two weeks with your children Sarah, they were well behaved and I got to enjoy spending the time talking to them, and just all around helping them," Esme smiled

Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock.

"And I'm guessing from the look on yours and my husband's face, that the same did not occur, how bad were they?" Esme said addressing Carlisle "Never mind I can guess,"

Jerry chuckled at that, during the past week he had taken it open himself to open up a little bit, and had asked Esme about her children, and from some of the stories he had heard he was glad he hadn't had to go to the Cullen household.

"Its certainly been a hair-rising experience, I can tell you that much," Sarah chuckled nervously "But they have been well-behaved on some occasions, or so I thought,"

"Esme told me some stories of things that they've gotten up to over the years, I felt a little sorry for you," Jerry laughed "So thankful I never had to endure that,"

"But she survived that's the main thing," Esme joked

At that all the adults laughed, even if it was just a small little laugh.

"Carlisle, I want to thank you, I know you didn't do this on purpose, but thanks to your wife, I realised just how neglectful of my children I had been, this past week its like I've gotten to know them all over again, and I've talked to them without it being awkward, so thank you for that Esme,"

Carlisle and Esme shared a brief look at one another before smiling, after all from the start that had been there children's aim, mission accomplished.

"Sarah, I know that they way we've lived with out children has always been the same, and is familiar but I really would like to give them a bit of freedom to have fun, and only do what they want to do, did you know Luke hates soccer, but does it because he thinks that's what we want him to do, or that Leila hates swimming but does it because she couldn't tell us that she didn't want too?"

Sarah nodded at that, she could really understand that, maybe it would help if she let her children spread their wings just a little, maybe they would open up to her, maybe...

"Esme I would suggest never letting your children be looked after by another female," Sarah piped up "Don't know how you deal with that on a daily basis, your children must love you deeply, and you them,"

Esme smiled shyly, of course she loved those annoying teenagers, but when she got home... well lets say there was going to be a looong talk about their behaviour, Esme had to hide her grin that wanted to make an appearance.

"I think I can safely say that I will never subject another person to the terror that is my children, they really have done a number on you haven't they?" Esme giggled

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled, she couldn't believe that this was there mother, she seemed so young, so carefree, so... in tune with her children. Speaking of which...

"Um whose looking after our children?" Sarah asked her husband

"The Damien's from next door, Fredrick is having a birthday party today, and said that our three were more than welcome to join them, we can pick them up any time," Jerry replied

"You left my brother n charge of our kids didn't you?" Esme said looking at Carlisle

"Yeah, told them to behave before I left though... twice,"

"Right does anyone have anyone questions, comments, advice..." Jerry said looking at everyone in the room.

"I think we've gone through everything that we can possible talk about, but I would just like to say to Sarah that if you talked to you children and asked them they would tell you exactly what they like doing, and what they don't, they have missed you, they speak fondly of you," Esme said softly

"Yours do the same, they've said it a few times that they miss you, and couldn't wait for you to come back home," Sarah responded a little sadly.

Esme looked as though she wanted to cry but was holding back her tears, after all she couldn't wait to get back home.

"Oh a bit of advice for you, if you ever set them up to go to a club, escort them inside, and make sure that they are there, otherwise they wont go in," Sarah said.

"Carlisle," Esme said shocked "You know what they are like, you seriously left them to their own devices,"

"Hey they used the famous 'Teenagers being escorted by their parents or an adult is just lame, and everyone will pick on us' don't blame me for that," Carlisle replied

"I guess that's everything then," Jerry said "Esme its been a pleasure spending time with you, Carlisle its a pleasure to finally meet you, but I cant wait till Sarah and I can return back home,"

"Same back at you, I know my kids are excited to finally see Esme again," Carlisle chuckled.

"Well its been interesting spending time with you Carlisle, I hardly think I'm going to forget this experience, or your kids for that matter, Esme its wonderful to meet the woman that you children have spoken highly of," Sarah said

"Thanks," Esme replied "Well, I'm guessing we all going to go our separate ways, have a safe journey home,"

"You too," Sarah and Jerry said.

With that everyone exited that small room, and before they turned to leave they all smiled shyly at one another, and with a final wave headed off in different directions, Sarah and Jerry to catch a plane, Carlisle and Esme to ride home in the car.

Back to the land of reality.

When both couples arrived back home to their families, the reception was the same but at the same time different. Over at the Thompsons the children broke down crying a little at the sight of their mother, but we're a little apprehensive to approach her, until she crouched down and open her arms out to them, and they of course ran straight to them, telling her everything that had happened, and how much they missed her, pretty much anything that could come into their minds at that point. Jerry watched on as he saw his wife hold onto their children, and realised how much they're behaviour had restricted their interaction with them, that was all going to change, maybe not over night, but they would work on it.

**Over at the Cullen Household. (Just before the parents arrive)**

"They'll be here soon," Alice announced

"How mad do you think Esme will be?" Jacob asked

"Depends really, she'll probably yell at us for what Sarah went through, but will probably laugh because we did what we set out to achieve," Edward replied

"I know my 'sister' will just be over the moon to see me," Eleazar laughed "God you lot really know how to push buttons, and act insane don't you?"

"Just like you know how to act ignorant, and as if though this is are typical behaviour, Daddy-kins," Tanya retorted back "Poor Mommy and Daddy looking like fools because of there sweet, innocent children,"

Carmen through a book at her head.

"Child abuse," Tanya and Kate shouted at the same time, before laughing.

"Two minutes... I think," Alice said

"Do you think Sarah will actually take note of what we put into that box?" Bella asked

"Yeah I think she will, but considering how she was feeling, I don't think she would have opened it up in front of anyone else, wonder if she'll wonder when we had the chance to photograph and document everything we did," Jasper said

"Well thanks to Seth that present will probably be a bit of a shock, Seth's got a surprisingly good eye for photography," Rose said "But I really hope she likes the gift we got her, and for her children as well,"

"Wonder when they will air this episode," Emmett mused

"Probably in about three or four months time, probably longer though, they have to edit and what not, and we've given them more than enough footage to work with," Alice giggled

"WE'RE HOME," Carlisle's voice shouted from outside.

"And now you all sit down and behave," Carmen said

And what do you know everyone, but Carmen and Eleazar sat down and waited. Of course they didn't take long to come in from the outside, but as soon as they did, all of the 'Cullen' kids jumped up to hug Esme.

"I take it you all missed me then?" Esme said

"Yeah," they all replied

"Don't think this doesn't mean we wont be having a _serious _talk later on," Esme growled "Did you have to be so hard on her?"

"Yeah," they replied

Esme shook her head and laughed. She finally spotted the Denali's and smiled warmly at them, Carmen and Eleazar were the first to come into contact with her, they both hugged her at the same time.

"How is my dear 'brother' and my lovely 'sister-in-law'?" Esme said "I've definitely missed you guys, your like 'family',"

The three of them laughed at that, well you would if you got the joke.

"Oh and look my nephew and nieces," Esme said "Look at you all, you've grown up so much, and so beautiful as well,"

Everyone in the room laughed out loud at that, at least it was funny enough, one by one each of the Denali 'kids' hugged Esme telling her it was great to see her again, and that they couldn't wait to spend some time with her.

As they sat down they revealed a brief version of how there past two weeks were, the ups the down, the laughter, the games, Sarah's reactions, and in return Esme told them about her experience during her first week, and the things she did with the kids during the second week, by the end of it one thing became absolutely clear...

"This is never, ever, ever, ever happening again," Esme said sternly

"Never," everyone else said.

With that everything went back to normal, or almost went back to normal, after all after an experience like this, not everything can be the same again...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?" Esme screeched

Oh boy...

**A/N~**_ There we have it the final chapter to my story. After everything that has happened I just had to end it like this, you know once the sordid details of how Sarah made them clean up comes out..._

_Okay I want to thank everyone that has read my story, its been an absolute pleasure in doing this, and I cant believe I have finally finished this. What started out as a brief idea, has now finally concluded. Thanks to everyone who has provided me with support throughout all of this, I couldn't have done this without you guys._

_Definitely been very creative with this, and thanks to those who provided me with a few ideas that I incorporated into this, helped me with writing this, but hey we all need a little help to be able to move on._

_And with that I for one last time get to say Thanks to everyone, hope you all really enjoyed this ending, I never saw it going like this put I guess this is where my story ended up having to go, at least things changed._

_P.S I might do some outtakes, or some –in the future- Chapters depends on if I have the time to do them, but I think its a distinct possibility, but that all remains to be seen._


End file.
